This Girl
by brookeylynn
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

"You know what I would like to do to Inuyasha right now, I want to-" Jakotsu was cut off by Renkotsu before he could share with them any of his twisted fantasies

"You know what I would like to do to Inuyasha right now, I want to-" Jakotsu was cut off by Renkotsu before he could share with them any of his twisted fantasies.

"Shut up! We don't want to hear what's going on in that sick mind of yours!" He yelled. Jakotsu glared at him angrily.

Renkotsu glared back. Jakotsu always seemed to say his thoughts out loud. He was very talkative, just like all women. He really pissed Renkotsu off sometimes. Renkotsu was continually confused why Bankotsu would allow such a freak in the group. Sure, he was a good fighter, but he was just plain disgusting.

"If you're looking for a fight, I'll give it to you!" Renkotsu shouted, tired off the cold glare Jakotsu had been giving to him for the past 10 minutes.

Jakotsu stood up and pulled out his Jakotsutou angrily. "I'll take you on!" He said, prepared to fight. Jakotsu wanted nothing more than to just cut off that shiny head of his right now.

Bankotsu sighed as he walked into the main room of the large castle. They had to do a lot of fighting to get it, but it was well worth it. Besides, the Shichinitai never resisted a good fight.

"I'm gone for 30 minutes and ya'll are already at each other's throats. Get over it." He said, agitated. Jakotsu and Renkotsu never seemed to get along.

Jakotsu put back his sword and sat down, pouting. Renkotsu hesitantly sat down as well. It always pissed him off to have to follow that brat's orders. He wasn't very fond of Bankotsu being the leader, but he would never say anything. He thought Bankotsu was way too immature to be the leader of a band of killers. But he knew all to well that Bankotsu was stronger than all of them, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he defied.

"Okay, I need to talk to you all. Gather Suikotsu and Mukotsu and meet me in the meeting room." Bankotsu said and headed off.

Jakotsu sighed and tried to think of other things he could be doing right now. Like trying on some of the makeup he found in the princess of the castle's bedroom, or raiding her closet.

Eventually, Renkotsu and him found them. Mukotsu was shaking his newest potion and waiting by the hot springs to find a girl he could… try it out on? Suikotsu wasn't far; just practicing his claws on a near tree.

They all crowded into the meeting room and took there seats. Bankotsu was at the head of the table, as always, ready to explain.

"Okay, so when I was out hunting, I thought of something. You should all have seen that young miko that travels with Inuyasha and his group." He said, pausing to make sure everyone knew. They nodded, confused at where he was going with this.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she can sense the jewel shards. She pointed out to Inuyasha the one in my neck. She can also lure that wolf to us. Inuyasha will come to get her as well. That's why were going to take her from Inuyasha. She will make us able to find more jewel shards, and let us defeat Inuyasha and Koga without the hassle of tracking them. That wolf's fast enough as it is." He explained.

All of them nodded in agreement, seeing how it would highly benefit them. All of them, except, of course, Jakotsu.

He stood up out of his chair and began yelling angrily. He started his tantrum by stomping his foot and screaming at Bankotsu. "You can't be serious! You're actually going to let that stupid wench travel with us?!" He yelled.

Bankotsu's face turned into an angry frown. "Back off Jakotsu. You know why I'm doing this."

Jakotsu noticed his leader's angry expression and immediately sat down, folding his arms across his chest, pouting. They ignored him.

"When and how are we going to do this exactly?" Suikotsu asked.

"Tomorrow night. We will sneak into their camp late.  
Once noticed, Mukotsu will take on the monk. We shouldn't have a problem with the hole in his hand if Naraku's insects are nearby, which they should be. Suikotsu and Jakotsu, you can have Inuyasha, he'll be the hardest to hold off, and Renkotsu will take the demon slayer. I'll get the wench while you guys keep them occupied." Bankotsu said.

Jakotsu clapped happily to himself, glad that Bankotsu let him take on Inuyasha, and they all headed out, preparing for the following night.

-Tomorrow at dusk-

"Inuyasha, will you just be patient? It has to actually cook before you eat it okay?" Kagome said, a little agitated that Inuyasha kept asking for his ramen.

"Feh, Whatever." Inuyasha said. He was so ready for his noodles, he just couldn't stop himself. He reached out and grabbed the barely-cooked noodles, and scarfed them down with two slurps.

"Don't you have any more Kagome?" He asked, still unsatisfied, even though he was more than full. Kagome was surprised he didn't get fat with all the ramen he ate. Maybe it was all that running.

"Inuyasha, that's your fifth cup, and I'm out. You should just be happy with what you got." Kagome said, cleaning up and getting her sleeping bag out.

Inuyasha growled, then folded his arms over his chest, sulking.

"Okay, I'm going to bathe, I saw a spring back there. Sango, you wanna come?" She asked nicely.

"Sure, that sounds great! Let me get my stuff." She said and got a towel and the shampoo Kagome had given her.

"You wouldn't mind if I came too, would you Sango?" Miroku asked, grabbing Sango's butt when she bent over to get her things. She immediately turned and slapped him brutally across the face.

"Pervert, keep your hands to yourself. And no, don't even think about coming. If I find you there I'll get my Hiraikotsu and beat the crap out of you!" She chastised. Miroku sweat dropped and rubbed his cheek.

Once Sango and Kagome got back, it was dark. Miroku was already asleep, and Inuyasha was in his tree for the night. Sango went to lay with Kirara and Shippo while Kagome tucked herself into her sleeping bag. "Good night." Sango called before drifting into a peaceful sleep. "'Night" Kagome said and did the same.

The Shichinitai had arrived once they got a report from Mukotsu. He had masked his scent with poison and had waited until he saw everyone was asleep. They were all ready for their positions.

Once they got there, Bankotsu immediately pointed a finger, signaling for them to move out. They nodded and the long night began.

Inuyasha was up as soon as they got there, and woke up the rest before they got an open attack. Everyone took on who they were assigned, and the fights were evened out.

Kagome stood there, looking at the fights before her. '_Why isn't anyone aiming for me? I'm totally an open target!' _Once she realized she was open, she headed for Inuyasha, but was pulled back into the bushes. A hand was placed over her mouth. She struggled and turned to see who it was.

Once she found out it was Bankotsu she screamed through his hand, but it was unheard thanks to the other commotion going on.

She vigorously struggled, trying to get free, but he held her tight to his chest, one arm over her waist and arms, the other over her mouth.

She continued to scream through his hand, but he ignored her. They ran until they got to the castle.

Back at the fight, the others continued. As soon as they knew Bankotsu was gone and had a good head start, they stopped and followed after him. "Until next time, my Inuyasha!" Jakotsu said, running away.

Inuyasha and the others just stood there dumbfounded. What had just happened? Why did they retreat like that? What?

They gave each other looks of confusion. Had the Shichinitai just come to fight for a few minutes then leave? It wasn't likely.

"So is it just me, or does this situation have something totally wrong with it?" Sango asked, desperately confused.

"Your right, this doesn't make any sense." Inuyasha agreed.

"Wait, Where's Kagome?!" Shippo suddenly cried, searching the area frantically.

Everyone glanced around and something could be heard through the forest as they suddenly realized the situation. "Shit"

Bankotsu shoved her down on the floor once they were to the castle.

"What the hell? Take me back to my friends!" She yelled at him.

He got his Banryu and pointed it straight at her, the tip touching her nose. "Listen girl, 'cause I'm not repeating myself. You're here to help us find the jewel shards and lure your friends closer. That's it." He said, keeping Banryu's position.

"No way! I'm not going to help you! Did you actually think I would!? Wow your pretty stupid…" She said, laughing. That wasn't really a good idea.

She stopped laughing when Banryu slid down her face and into her chest. "You will cooperate, or you'll die. You do know how easy I could plunge Banryu right through you right now, don't you? …… Now, have you made your decision?" He asked.

She leaned back and Banryu followed her. She nodded fearfully when she realized there was no other option. Bankotsu laughed. "Good. I really didn't want to have to clean Banryu again." He said, intentionally trying to frighten her. It worked. She whimpered at the thought.

The others came in after that. He looked at them smiling.

"Okay, it looks like everything worked out as planned! You all can go to bed, we'll start shard hunting tomorrow." He said and forced Kagome up and practically dragged her down the hall to her room.

The castle was very nice, no denying that. Kagome knew the moment they arrived that they must have stolen it and killed the inhabitants. She didn't like the idea of sleeping in a dead person's room, but that was all she had, right?

He brought her to a room with no windows, obviously, through her in, and then locked the door.

The room wasn't horrible, but it wasn't overly great either. It was somewhere in the middle, she decided. It had a small futon, a dresser, a closet, a set of chairs, and a bookcase. Not too bad, she thought.

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth. They had been searching since right after they realized that Kagome was gone. Everyone was more than exhausted.

Inuyasha had been able to follow Bankotsu and the other's scent about halfway there, and then it just faded into nothingness.

"I bet that ugly poison master put some kind of poison that could hide their scent from me. Dammit." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha, listen, I bet they didn't hurt her. They probably just needed her for the jewel shards, like everyone else." Sango assured him.

"Yes, but what do they intend to do with her if she refuses?" Miroku asked. They all shuddered at the thought.

"If Kagome can just cooperate with them for a little while until I get there, she'll be okay. Even if they do get some jewel shards, we can just take them once we defeat them. It's going to be okay Kagome, just be safe." Inuyasha reassured himself.

"Well, let's just get some sleep for what's left tonight. There's nothing we can do now, if you can't smell them. Tomorrow we'll be able to see and maybe they left a visual track." Sango said, jetlagged.

They nodded and returned to their sleeping positions. Inuyasha went into his tree; Miroku leaned against a tree, and Sango and Shippo layed on Kirara.

"Sango, do you think Kagome will be okay?" Shippo asked, near tears. "I hope so Shippo, I hope so…" Sango said. Everyone went to sleep, worrying.

Kagome had sat on the bed thinking for the first thirty minutes.

_I wonder where were going tomorrow. Why hasn't Inuyasha come for me yet? Not that he would be able to get to me in this room. I wonder if there's a way out. It may be small, but there's a door. If I can just get that door open…_

Kagome got up and walked to the door. She wiggled the knob. It was locked, of course. The small door was made of wood. It was pretty sturdy.

She couldn't make to much noise, they'd hear. She had to be careful. She wanted to try to break it down, but that would be way too noisy. She continued to wiggle the little knob. It really wasn't worth it.

Soon enough, it fell off. "Oh shit" She cursed under her breath. She had heard not only her side fall off, but the one on the other side. How the hell was she supposed to get out now? She bit her lip, determining what to do.

She sighed and sat down on the bed. She should probably go to sleep. There was nothing better to do anyway. Tomorrow was obviously going to be a long day.

_Okay so what did you think? I know it's a little like 'Something's gotta give' by aprillovesinuyasha, but not intentionally. If this offends anyone, please let me know. I just want to say that I can't wait for some reviews. I hope I get some; it's my first time on . So, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay everyone, I'm sorry about how in the first chapter it said the same sentence twice at the beginning; it didn't do that when I actually wrote it, so sorry about that

_A/N: Okay everyone, I'm sorry about how in the first chapter it said the same sentence twice at the beginning; it didn't do that when I actually wrote it, so sorry about that. Also, if I just want to thank Yuti-chan, and kittyb78 for my first two reviews. Thanks, guys! It really encourages me to write the next chapters! Also, I just want to let y'all know that fluff will NOT come in for awhile, probably. I just have to see how it goes. I'm so tired of all the Ban/kag stories going straight into fluff. I like it when characters are more as they were originally, although I have to admit it's going to be hard to make Bankotsu fall in love with Kagome as it would have naturally happened. Anyway I just want to tell ya'll that Bankotsu and the others are going to be really mean to her AT FIRST, but it will get better later. So just warning you guys. And I have no idea if I have to do the disclaimer thing or not, but I figure since I see it on everybody else's stories that I should. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does._

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

Inuyasha had been up all night worrying about Kagome, although he had appeared to be asleep. He truly hoped Kagome was doing what they told her to.

Miroku was the first one up besides Inuyasha. He woke Sango gently, and that woke Shippo and Kirara up. Sango was already packing things up before Inuyasha was down from the tree.

Minutes later, they were ready to leave. They walked over to were Inuyasha said the scent faded. They looked all over and around that place, but there was no sign of them. They really knew how to hide themselves.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. Sango and Miroku sighed. Shippo almost cried. Kirara whimpered. Everyone was starting to really get aggravated.

"Dammit! I can't find any trails! We have no lead on where they have taken her!" Inuyasha finally yelled.

"Inuyasha just calm down. They couldn't have gone too far, right? I mean, how much can someone travel in one night?" Sango tried, worry evident in her expression.

Inuyasha punched a tree. He had to find some way to vent his frustration, right?

"I suggest Sango, Kirara and I go north. That's were I saw them going. Shippo and Inuyasha can go…. Wherever you think is right. But I think we should split up. It would give us a better chance at finding Kagome." Miroku pointed out, trying to focus on the positive.

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"I agree with Miroku, we could definitely cover more ground! Come on Inuyasha; don't get so worked up!" Sango said trying to calm him down.

"Not that! There's no way that little runt is coming with me! I can go so much faster without him! Besides, I don't want him annoying me to death on the way!" Inuyasha said defensively.

She should've known. It was just like him to through a fit over something stupid like this.

Inuyasha was surprised when Shippo didn't say anything back to him. He was obviously still sulking over Kagome being gone.

Sango sighed. "Look Inuyasha, this is no time to be complaining over something silly like that. Miroku was just trying to even out the groups. Shippo can come with us, but you'll be alone. Don't complain to us." Sango said and got prepared to leave.

They were just about to go when Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga, ready in a battle stance. "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, and then sensed the demonic aura himself.

"That damn wolf needs to mind his own business." Inuyasha muttered.

A whirlwind appeared and Miroku relaxed, but Inuyasha did nothing of the sort. This was all he needed right now. He was already so pissed off as it is, he didn't need that wolf to rub it in.

Koga landed in front of them and growled. "Where's Kagome?! How come I don't smell her?" He said angrily.

"Go away wolf, this is no concern of yours." Inuyasha said, not putting down Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome is always my concern, now where the hell is she?!" He demanded.

"She got kidnapped by the Shichinitai. We didn't know. They had outnumbered us, while their leader grabbed her. It was our fault." Sango said calmly before Inuyasha said something stupid and a fight broke out.

Koga growled again. "I knew you couldn't protect her, you stupid mutt! I would never have let her get hurt like that!" Koga yelled.

"Whatever, I'll get her back! Just stay out of it!" Inuyasha retorted.

"No, you stay out of it! I'll be the one to rescue Kagome!" Koga said, and prepared to charge at him.

"Guys will you just stop fighting!? Kagome wouldn't want it of you two! And besides, you're wasting time with pointless sparring when you could be on your way saving her!" Sango yelled, not wanting a fight to come about the two.

Koga stopped then began to speak again. "I don't have time to waste killing you, I have to save Kagome!" He said then bolted away in his whirlwind.

Inuyasha growled for the third time that day and put his sword up. "Let's get going."

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

Kagome was awoken by a loud sound. It sounded like a…. door…. Smashing to the ground.

'_Oh yeah'_ Kagome thought and sat up. Bankotsu was standing there… frowning. She was pretty sure frowning was bad.

"Trying to get out, were we wench?" He asked and looked down at the obviously torn down door on the ground.

She just let out a barely audible whimper, looking up at him with fearful eyes. She wasn't sure how he would react to her trying to escape.

"Listen, and listen good. If you ever try to escape again, it'll be your head. Is that clear?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Good. Now if you want to eat, you better come on." He said and walked out of the room swiftly.

She got out of bed and peered down the long hallway. Her bedroom was at the very end of it and he was already half way down. She ran to catch up with him, and then silently followed.

They walked into the large dining hall and he sat down. She looked and found the only open seat between Bankotsu and Mukotsu. She hesitantly sat down.

Bankotsu was at the head of the table, with Jakotsu to his right, and Renkotsu beside him. She was to his left, with Mukotsu beside her, and Suikotsu at the other head.

Kagome looked as the men piled so much food onto their plates that it was nearly drooping off the sides. She waited until they were done until she served herself.

She very slowly reached her hand out to grab a piece of the boar meat they had. She couldn't reach it.

She didn't want to ask anyone to pass it to her. They would probably do something mean, and she didn't want that.

She looked over to Bankotsu, who kept his face expressionless, then stood up out of her chair and leaned forward over the table to get the food. She was glad no one had stopped her. The last thing she needed right now was attention.

Her eyes widened and she froze when she felt a hand on her backside. She gasped then immediately dropped the meat and fell to the right of her on the ground, trying to get away from the wandering hand.

Kagome looked up to Mukotsu with fear, confusion, and anger. She couldn't manage to say anything.

They all laughed at her. Bankotsu was about to fall out of his chair when Kagome's face turned angry. She stood up, dusted her skirt off, and sat back down with as much pride as she could muster.

The laughter ceased and Kagome stared down at her plate. It was empty. She still didn't have any meat.

She looked up at Bankotsu who was clearly able to reach it. "Umm, could you pass the meat please?" She asked nicely.

He just smiled and shook his head no. He found it amusing when she freaked out about Mukotsu's flirting habits.

Kagome gave him an angry look and rolled her eyes, then looked towards Mukotsu. "Don't even think about." She said angrily then got up to lean over and get the meat.

She froze again when she felt the hand on her backside for a second time. But this time, she didn't fall to the ground and freak out, she followed her instincts.

She turned immediately and slapped him across the face yelling, "Get your hands off me pervert!"

She was immediately pinned against the wall by a bright-cheeked Mukotsu. He laughed seductively as he pressed his body up to hers. "I'll do whatever I want girl. And I think I want you." He said, smiling evilly.

She gasped and felt the tears well up in her eyes. Before she could stop them they fell down her face in salty drops, getting the collar of her shirt wet.

"Get off her Mukotsu; we don't have time for that. We need to get going." Bankotsu said when he noticed Kagome crying.

Mukotsu let Kagome's body fall to the floor roughly. He laughed lustfully. "Tonight, then." He insisted.

Kagome felt her muscles tense up, and she started wailing right there. Her life was over. He was going to ruin her!

"No." Bankotsu said harshly to Mukotsu; his expression angry.

"What? Why not make a third use for the wench while she is with us Big Brother?" Mukotsu asked curiously.

Bankotsu glared at his comrade angrily. "I don't need to explain myself. Now get going." He said, his eyes never leaving Mukotsu.

The rest walked out of the room to pack up what they would need for the trip. They were coming back to the castle after the day was over, so they didn't need too much.

"Get up and stop crying girl, your fine." Bankotsu said in the same cold voice.

Kagome sniffled and looked up at him. Had he really just saved her from Mukotsu? Why? "Thank you." She murmured; eyes still puffy from crying.

"Hm. Whatever, I didn't do it for you." He said harshly.

"Then… why?" She asked curiously.

"Well it's not like I have to explain anything to you but I will, just so you don't get any ideas." He paused. "It wouldn't really be helpful if you couldn't walk." He said in the same tone.

Kagome gasped, and then shuddered at the thought.

"You wanted to know. Anyway, we need to get going so get up and come on." He said and walked out of the room.

She got up and followed him outside. The others were waiting.

Bankotsu sprinted inside, but came out in a few seconds with Banryu.

"Let's go." He said emotionlessly and headed out. The others silently followed.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

_A/N: Okay so what did you think? Sorry if it's a little short. I'm not really sure how long it is because I can't really tell until I post it. Anyway sorry the times with Inuyasha are short. I just don't really get as much fun out of writing times with Inuyasha as I do writing times with Kagome and Bankotsu. And like I said, not much fluff. But I'll get to it eventually, don't worry. Please review! Thank you! And I am open to any ideas/ suggestions/ comments or whatever. Don't hesitate. Hope you liked it and thank you for reading! But remember, I'm new to writing so don't be too mean._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I have realized the first sentence I type always repeats itself

_A/N: Okay, so I have realized the first sentence I type always repeats itself. Sorry about that. I really have no idea why it's doing that. Anyway, I'm glad you all are okay with the Mukotsu thing. I thought it might be a little harsh. And just to say, I don't think I will be putting any of Bankotsu's thoughts into the story. But that may change, like I said, it depends on what happens when I'm writing. I can't really tell you what chapter the fluff will come in, because I don't know. So just bear with me. And I should have put another warning on the previous chapter, so sorry about that too. Thanks_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. This applies for every chapter I write._

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language;_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Inuyasha had been on his own searching for Kagome, and he wasn't doing a very good.

There weren't any scents that lead him to the band of seven's hideout. He was really starting to get irritated. '_Kagome, please be okay_' He thought and continued searching.

Inuyasha froze as an all too familiar scent caught his nose. Kikyo.

All thoughts of Kagome left his mind as he followed her scent. She had to be near.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome followed silently behind Bankotsu, not really wanting to talk. She had already been so freaked out about what happened that morning. She was just Bankotsu was there to save her.

Bankotsu was at the front of them, Banryu resting on his shoulder. Behind him, to the right, but not necessarily walking beside him, was Kagome. She looked a little frightened and stiff, but otherwise normal. Behind her were Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Mukotsu. They weren't in a line, just a little spread out. Of course she would be in the middle.

She hadn't sensed any jewel shards that day, and she could tell Bankotsu and the others were getting bored and aggravated. Bankotsu stopped and turned his head to the side.

"I thought you could sense the jewel shards, wench." He said irritated. The rest stopped with him.

"I can…… there just aren't any around her so far." She answered timidly.

Bankotsu sighed and turned around all the way to face them. "Well, were do they would be then, wench?" He asked, anger evident in his aggravated voice.

Kagome looked up to him frightened. _'What am I supposed to do about that? It's not like I can just make them appear. He sure is rude, taking his anger out on me.' _She thought silently in her mind. "I… don't know." She answered quietly, looking at the ground, making a small pattern with her shoe in the dirt. She didn't really like looking at him when he was mad, or anyone for that matter.

"Well, you better just hope you stay useful." He answered, still angry, and continued walking. "We'll stop up there. Renkotsu, Suikotsu, you go get lunch. We can meet you there when you're done." He ordered and proceeded walking to the spot he pointed out to the others.

Jakotsu, Kagome and Mukotsu followed him and they sat down in a small clearing. "Make a fire." He commanded to no one in particular.

Jakotsu sighed and started one quickly. Bankotsu sat down and began polishing Banryu. Mukotsu sat opposite of him and started playing with his potions.

Kagome wasn't sure were to sit, but decided anywhere away from Mukotsu was fine with her. She sat in the middle of them. Jakotsu sat opposite of her, playing with his hair and kimono. They surrounded the fire, waiting for the others to come back with lunch.

They returned with two quite large boars. Renkotsu and Suikotsu each took one to clean, then began roasting them over the fire.

Everyone eagerly waited for it to be finished, especially Kagome, since she hadn't eaten at all that morning. Once it was done, they each grabbed a stick of meat.

Kagome was hesitant, but at least she could reach it. She was relieved when everyone ignored her this time.

Kagome was stuffed after the first piece, while they all went for seconds. And Mukotsu and Suikotsu even went for thirds.

While they waited for Suikotsu and Mukotsu to finish, Kagome felt the all-to-familiar feeling pulse through her body. It was a jewel shard.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were having no such luck in finding any trace of Kagome or the Shichinitai.

Shippo sighed once morning had passed.

"Where never going to find Kagome!" He cried into Sango's shoulder.

"Shippo! Of course we will! Don't think like that! Listen, I promise we will, and even if we don't, Inuyasha or Koga will! Now calm down, we just have to do our best for now. I'm sure Kagome is fine with them. There probably searching for the jewel shards right now." Sango said trying to comfort the wailing Kitsune on her shoulder.

"B-but what if Kagome won't help them! They will probably kill her!" Shippo sobbed.

"Shippo, listen to me, she's going to fine. She knows better than not to listen to them. Now Shippo, we have to stay on the positive side of things. I know you're sad, but it's all going to be okay. We'll find Kagome before you know it!" Sango said. _'I hope'_ she added in her mind.

Shippo sniffled up his tears, and then nodded.

"And with three people looking for her, it shouldn't be that hard to find her." Miroku added. "And Sango's right, we have to stay on the positive side of things." He agreed.

Sango suddenly ordered Kirara to stop, and they lowered to the ground.

"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked.

She hopped of and went to hold a small bottle, inspecting it.

"This has to be one of that poison master's bottles. I recognize the scent." She said without looking at him. "We should bring it to Inuyasha and let him have the scent." She hopped back on Kirara and they flew to him.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome's body immediately stiffened and her eyes went wide as she stared into space. It didn't look as if she was afraid, but as if she were highly surprised and interested.

Bankotsu noticed and eyed her suspiciously, stopping the polishing of his dear blade.

"What is it?" He asked harshly, hoping for a certain answer.

She returned to reality when she heard his voice and looked at him, trying to decide if she should say something.

'_If I don't say anything and he finds out, then I am so dead. But if I do say something, I'll be helping the enemy get stronger. What am I supposed to do?' _Kagome thought.

"Answer me when I ask you a question wench!" Bankotsu yelled, noticing her pause.

"I, umm, I sense a… jewel shard. Wait, no, two of them." She answered.

They immediately stood up and took their battle stances. "There coming from that way!" Kagome pointed towards the way Bankotsu was facing. He nodded, and stood his ground.

Sure enough, a whirlwind came rushing through the trees.

Koga popped out of the brush and landed a good ways in front of Bankotsu. Kagome froze with fear and happiness, if possible. She was happy Koga came to save her, but there was no way he could take on the entire Shichinitai, or what was left of it. They had more than three times as many jewel shards as he did.

Bankotsu laughed when he realized who it was. "So you did come for your whore, didn't you wolf-boy?" He teased.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about Kagome like that!" Koga defended her.

Kagome stayed silent, even though she more than anything wanted to explain, no yell, at them that her and Koga were just friends.

"Kagome! Are you okay?! Come here!" He yelled to her, worried.

Kagome's face lit up and she ran towards him. Not a good idea.

Bankotsu immediately put the flat side of his Banryu in front of her. "Stay where you are girl." His face wasn't so happy anymore.

She stopped from the force of Banryu, and stepped back, her smile fading.

"Don't tell her what to do you asshole! Let her go and I won't kill you!" Koga snarled.

"Koga stop! You can't beat them! You're totally outnumbered! Leave while you can!" Kagome yelled sadly.

Koga growled. "Kagome, I'll be back, and I'll bring the others! Don't worry, just stay alive!" He yelled then darted back into the forest.

Bankotsu relaxed back into a normal stand then turned to Kagome.

"What did I tell you?" He said angrily, but not quite yelling yet.

Kagome's face turned even sadder. She hated the fact she was so vulnerable. She didn't want Koga to leave her alone, but she really didn't want him to get hurt.

"Not to try escape. I'm sorry, I won't…. do it anymore." She said, looking away from him.

He grabbed her chin and made her face him. She pulled away at first, but stopped when he tightened his grip.

"Damn right you won't. You're just lucky I need you. Now I know for sure you can sense the jewel shards. You know I'll always catch you if you even try, right?" He asked.

She barely nodded, since his hold was so tight.

"Good." He said and dropped his hand, and then turned his face to the woods.

"Big brother, do you think we could have some fun? I mean I'm really bored." Jakotsu asked. Bankotsu didn't respond.

"Please…" Jakotsu begged in his annoying little voice. Renkotsu rolled his eyes.

Bankotsu eventually turned back to his drama-queen-of-a-brother. He seemed to have been deep in thought about something.

"Yeah. The next one we see, okay?" Bankotsu said.

"Yay!" Jakotsu clapped to himself. Kagome noticed the others seemed to be quite happy about whatever he had said. The next what? She would find out soon.

Bankotsu led the way and began walking. The others followed silently.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said when she said him.

"Yes, Kikyo. Are you okay?" He said, noticing she was leaning against a tree. She almost seemed to be hurt.

"No, I am not okay. I am running out of souls. My body is growing weaker by the hour." She answered calmly.

"What? You're… running out of souls? I thought you live on the souls of the women that died?" He asked curiously.

"That is correct. But fewer and fewer girls are dying. There are not enough for me to live upon." She answered him.

"What can I do to help you?" He asked, walking over to the undead women.

"There is nothing you can do Inuyasha. Just let me die and go to the world in which I belong." She answered in the same voice.

"No, Kikyo! You can't leave! I don't want to live in a world without you!" Inuyasha said, growing frantic.

"Then you will… keep your promise? You will go to hell with me?" She asked hopefully.

When he didn't answer she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Kikyo… I'm sorry I just, I have things to do here and I-"

"No, Inuyasha. Don't make excuses. Stay here as you wish, and live my reincarnation. We weren't meant for each other, and she still houses half of my soul. My time to leave this world is close." She cut him off.

"No, Kikyo don't go! I don't want to leave you, but I have to… I mean I just…" His voice trailed off.

"Who is it that you love Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay so what did you think? I'm sorry I just had to do a cliffy! It keeps you coming back, ne? loLs. Sorry. Anyway I don't believe in using a ton of Japanese words in my stories because sometimes people don't know what they mean and even if you provide a thing that tells you what they mean, you have to keep going and looking at it. I hope you liked it! Please review and Thanks for reading. _

_P.S. I know this was short and I really am sorry, but just bear with me for now, ok? _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You will see this again on the next line

_A/N: You will see this again on the next line. Hi! Thanks for reviews, and I don't have much to say other than that. If you have any questions just ask on a review. Happy reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; Heavy description of Violence_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

"Umm, where are we going?" Kagome asked, seriously wondering what they had been talking about earlier.

Bankotsu stopped on the top of a cliff. "There." He pointed below the cliff.

A small village was at the bottom of the cliff.

"What are you-" Kagome started to say, but stopped when she saw the village.

"Oh. Why do we need to go there?" She asked curiously.

She thought about it for a second when he didn't answer. _'Why would they go to a village? We have more than enough supplies back at the castle. And why in the world would Jakotsu and the others be so happy about going to get some clothes? Wait…… Oh, no!' _Her face turned slightly sad and disturbed at the thought.

Bankotsu smiled at her. "You wouldn't!" She challenged.

"Oh, but we would! Come on guys, let's get going!" He said and punched an arm in the air encouragingly.

They hollered in agreement and charged towards the village, smiles plastered on their faces. Bankotsu picked up Kagome by putting an arm around her waist, and ran to follow his brothers.

"Put me down! I don't want to go with you when you're hurting innocent people! Take me back!" She said, struggling in his hold as he ran. She honestly wondered how he could hold that big ass sword and her each with only one hand. He must have been really strong.

"If I did that then someone would have to go watch you. My brothers and I deserve some fun, and I'm not taking it away from any of them." He answered, finally putting her on the ground.

Once they got there, the villagers started screaming and running into their huts for cover. Others just ran around the village, not sure what to do. The kids clung to there mothers' sides, crying. The fathers mustered up courage and grabbed their spears and bows and attempted at attacking them. _'A bad idea'_ Kagome thought.

"I can't believe you all! Honestly, taking pleasure killing people?! That's just sick!" She said, truly angered by what they thought was 'fun'. "I really think you should take me back, it is NOT a good idea for me to be here." She warned.

Bankotsu just laughed and joined his brothers.

Each had there own way of killing the helpless villagers, and each seemed to prefer a certain type. Suikotsu used his sharp claws and practically scratched them to death. Jakotsu used his Jakotsutou, of course, cutting people in tons of pieces. Renkotsu just enjoyed blowing fire all over people and burning them to death. Mukotsu used his poisons, watching people's bodies disintegrate from the acid. And Bankotsu, he used Banryu. He just cut their heads clean off.

As soon as Bankotsu started decapitating people… well she just plain forgot what happened after that.

Kagome had fainted when a random head rolled over by her feet. She wasn't sure what was happening, there was just so much blood… and screaming. She was actually happy she had passed out. It's not like she wanted to see all that, it was all just so gruesome!

Bankotsu looked around, trying to find her. He found her on the ground, passed out.

At first he thought she was dead, and cursed under his breath.

He bent down by her and put his fingers on her neck. He breathed a sigh of relief. She had a pulse. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into a near village hut, setting her on the mat.

He set Banryu against the wall and went over to her. He got down on one knee and examined her body. She didn't seem to have any bruises, scratches, blood, nothing.

He shook her gently, trying to wake her up. She didn't budge. Her growled in frustration.

He finally slapped her across the face. That seemed to work.

She rubbed her red cheek, and slowly sat up, opening her eyes. Then she realized she had just been hit across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" She yelled at him.

"You wouldn't get up." He said casually.

She growled, but decided to drop it. "What happened?" She asked in the same tone.

"Well, you passed out, I think, I'm not really sure, just found you laying on the ground unconscious." He said.

Kagome thought about what could have happened to make her pass out. Then the memories flooded back.

She stood up and ran to the nearest trash can, or what she thought was a trash can, and through up. At first he had thought she was trying to run away, but that ceased when he heard her gagging.

She stood up and wiped off her mouth to find him standing up, Banryu on his shoulder.

"I'm going back out there. _**You**_ are going to stay in here. If your not here when I come back, I swear I will hunt you down and chop off your head. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes." She groaned and rolled her eyes, sitting back on the mat.

He ran out of the hut and continued killing people. Kagome covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes. All she needed was to be _**sick**_ with _**them**_. That did not equal good things.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Inuyasha had to pause and think about this question. This little question was the one that he hoped he would never be asked. The only question he didn't have the answer to. _'Who did he love?'_

"Inuyasha, answer me" Kikyo demanded, anger filling her usually emotionless voice.

"I… I don't know." Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"Well, that's not really the answer I wanted to hear. But, not unexpected… Inuyasha." Kikyo said, looking away.

"Kikyo, wait, I mean I love you. But…" Inuyasha said, his voice trailing off.

"But you also love my reincarnation, correct?" She answered for him.

He nodded. "I can't help it Kikyo. I can't… change my feelings. But I really cannot bear for you to leave this world…" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…. I believe that is not your choice to make. My fate is not yours to decide. I will do as I please, and destiny will take me were it may." She said, still not looking him in the eye.

"I know… but Kikyo…" He tried.

"No, Inuyasha. Go, away from here, and find my reincarnation. Just as half my soul lies in her, so does half your heart. When you come to your senses, come to hell. Come to see me, Inuyasha. I will miss you. Now please… let me die in peace." She said, shooing him away with her hand.

Her soul collectors came and lifted her from the area, flying her away into the sky.

Inuyasha stared at her as she flew away, near tears. She was going to die, and there was nothing he could do. Hell, she wouldn't even let him.

"I have to find Kagome. I have to forget about her. I have to find Kagome." He said and darted off into the forest.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode Kirara, who was now busy sniffing out Inuyasha. Hopefully they would be able to find him.

Miroku suddenly stiffened. "Sango, be on your feet, I sense a demonic aura." He said coldly.

"Don't worry guys, I think its Koga!" Shippo said then sniffed the air again. "But no trace of Kagome." He said sadly.

Kirara lowered to the ground and Koga came bursting out of the foliage.

"Oh, hey Koga did you-" Sango started.

"There's no time for talk! I found the band of Seven! They have Kagome with them. She's still alive, and didn't appear to be hurt. I couldn't take them on by myself. It looks like we need that dog too." He said in a rush.

"Oh, okay! Well, Inuyasha went off on his own to try to find Kagome on his own so we could cover more ground. We'll have to track him down. But there's something I don't get." Sango paused, her face deep in thought. "Why is it that you could smell Kagome and Shichinitai when Inuyasha couldn't?" She asked curiously.

"Ha!" Koga said, folding his arms across his chest pridefully. "Don't you know a wolf has much better senses than a dog, and definitely better than a half-breed." He replied.

Sango shrugged it off and got the poison bottle out. "Here, this has the scent of that poison master on it. That should help out just in case."

Koga sniffed it and then handed it back to her. "Good, now let's go find that worthless mutt." He said and took off leading the way.

Sango nodded and sent Kirara after him.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome was glad when Bankotsu stepped back into the hut. Well, not necessarily about him coming to get her, but glad it was over.

"Come on, were done." He said and motioned for her to come out.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. I mean unless you want me to start puking." She said, the nausea coming back to her from her morbid memories.

He sighed impatiently. "God woman, why do you have to be so difficult?" He said, obviously aggravated.

He went over to her and grabbed her wrist. "Close your eyes and I'll guide you out of the village." He said, pulling her out with him.

She closed her eyes and followed him the best she could. I mean what else could she do?

Everything was going fine until she stepped on something… round?

She started screaming and jerked away from his hold once she found out what it was. Her eyes flew open and she fell on another body. Or was it… half a body? She shrieked again and started randomly jumping around, freaking out.

He growled and ran over to her. He grabbed her around the waist and pick her up, running up the hill.

"I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed!" He told her angrily once they got back to the others.

"I know but then I tripped over that… head! And it just scared me and oh my god! I can't believe you guys did that to those poor, innocent people! You're so cruel!" She yelled.

Renkotsu and Jakotsu smiled, taking that as a compliment.

"Uhh! God, just kill me now!" She said sarcastically.

"Okay, if that's honestly what you want." Bankotsu said, picking up his Banryu casually.

"No, no, no! I was just kidding! Really, I'm just fine!" She laughed nervously.

"That's what I thought." He said. "Now let's go back to the castle. It's getting dark. And I want to eat. Were going shard hunting again tomorrow."

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kikyo laughed evilly in the dark night.

"I will have Inuyasha to myself. That bitch of a reincarnation is going to die, and then Inuyasha will be mine. He is such a fool to believe my lies. As if I would actually die, and leave him behind for my clone." She said to herself.

Oh yes, Kikyo had big plans for the girl.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay I am sorry about the heavy description of the cruelness of the Shichinitai. But don't worry, they eventually turn out different, but I'm not going to give out anything. And like I said, no fluff right now. It's only their first day together anyway. It's not like they would actually fall in love on the first day. And don't expect things, because I am going to put numerous parts in this story that are probably very unexpected, especially towards the end.. Anyway please review and thanks for reading!_

_P.S. I'm sorry to say that you shouldn't get used to me updating so quickly. I haven't been in school the past week because of Hurricane Ike and I had a lot of free time but when school starts back on Tuesday, it probably won't be this regularly updated, but I won't quit writing as long as I have __**some**__ readers. :) -Brookeylynn_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You'll see this again on the second line

_A/N: You'll see this again on the second line. Okay I really have no idea why it does that, but it does. Anyway, there's not much to say, I hope you enjoy!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; Mild sexual references_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome was glad that dinner had gone by okay. She was a little worried since she had to sit by Mukotsu this time, but thankfully, everything was in reach. After that, Bankotsu had set her limits.

"Okay wench, after dinner and before breakfast you are to stay in your room. If you leave without me or my permission, the consequences will be dire. Now, do we understand each other?" He asked that infamous question when he was pointing threats at her.

She nodded her head as always; not wanting to face his angry side. She knew when he lost his temper, he lost control, but little did she know she had only seen the beginning.

He led her down the narrow hallway and glared at her previous room.

"Well, I guess that one out; considering you broke the door." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one who tore it down!" She defended.

"Well I wouldn't have had to tear it down if you didn't break it. Now shut up and come on." He retorted and continued down the hallways, inspecting each room.

When he finally found one 'suitable' for her he let her in. Of course the only reason this room was suitable for her was because it had a lock and no windows. It looked just like her previous room except without the bookcase.

As soon as she was in he shut the door, locked it, and left for whatever he was going to do after that. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

No matter how jaded she was she just couldn't get to sleep. Her mind was overwhelmed with so many thoughts. No matter how much she tried not to think of the negative, her despondent attitude finally won over and everything her mind had been holding in let loose inside her head.

She pulled her knees up and buried her face in it. Would this ever end? What were they going to do with her when they got enough jewel shards? Would Inuyasha be able to find her soon enough? Did they just decide to leave her behind? What if she didn't sense any tomorrow or the next day? Would they take it out on her? Bankotsu seemed to get angry so easily and he could kill her just as easily. Would she ever see her family again? What about Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha? What if she never got to see them again? What if Bankotsu killed them?

She felt the tears start to roll down her face. She tried to control herself as quiet sobs escaped her mouth. But she couldn't help it; she just felt so forlorn and abandoned.

Bankotsu had gone out to the river to get some more clean drinking water. He would have told one of the others to do it but they were already settled in their rooms and he didn't want to wake them. And even as selfish as he was, he knew his brothers needed there sleep, heck, even he was tired.

He set the water in what would be the kitchen of the castle and headed down the hall towards his quarters.

On the way however, he heard something. No, he heard _**her. **_Her sobs were barely audible behind the thick door, but he was sure she was crying. What was her problem now?

He sighed and rolled his eyes, unlocking the door and walking in.

She gasped and immediately turned to face the wall before he saw her tears. She knew that would make her seem even weaker than she already was.

"What do you want?" She said coldly. Anyone could tell she'd been crying by the way her voice sounded.

He came and sat on the bed.

"What are you crying about now?" He said almost gently, but still harshly.

"I'm not crying!" She immediately defended.

"Oh please, I could hear your wails through the door." He retorted.

"I was not wailing. Besides, why would you care?" She asked the question in that same cold voice, wiping her nose with her sleeve, and sniffling a little.

He didn't answer her.

She was surprised when he put his hand on her shoulder, but didn't move away. "Listen, just get some sleep okay? I don't want to hear any whining tomorrow. Now suck up the tears and lay down." He said, pushing her down into the bed.

She complied and layed down, snuggling into the warm covers.

Once he noticed she was in the bed and ready for sleep, he left, closing and locking the door, and headed towards his own room.

She couldn't believe he hadn't yelled at her or something mean like that. She had to wonder; maybe he wasn't the malicious, barbaric killer she once thought he was. But she decided not to agree to anything. All he did was touch her and say something nice. Which wasn't really even nice. But maybe it was nice for _**him**_. She thought about it for a little while, but definitely didn't like him yet. Maybe he would warm up to her and let her go. _'Yeah, keep dreaming Kagome'_ She told herself, even though she couldn't help but think the idea wasn't too repulsive.

She drifted off to sleep peacefully.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Mukotsu sat plotting in his room. He was still angry with Bankotsu for stopping him earlier that morning. He would have his way with her, and Big Brother would never even know.

Tomorrow night he would sneak into her room and take her. Something he had been fantasizing about ever since he first saw her.

He would tell her if she said anything to anyone, he'd kill her. She was easily frightened. He would have her in the palm of his hand. He couldn't wait. '_Yes, this would be very, very fun.'_ He thought as an evil smirk appeared across his mutilated face.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Koga, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara came upon Inuyasha, sitting under a tree staring up into the sky.

"Inuyasha, have you found anything?" Sango questioned suspiciously.

He hadn't even noticed them coming. He seemed so deep in thought when they saw him.

His head flipped to face them when her voice brought him out of his trance. "What? Oh no. There wasn't any trace of any of their scents." He said calmly and got up, ignoring Koga.

"Ha! Says you! I can always smell Kagome! They won't be able to mask my senses!" He said triumphantly.

"Whatever, let's just get going, okay?" Inuyasha said emotionlessly.

Sango looked towards Miroku with a confused look. He just shrugged.

They wondered what was going on with him. Usually Inuyasha never missed the chance to bicker with Koga about anything. His mind seemed to be on something else.

Koga eyed him suspiciously, but otherwise brushed it off and led them in the way his nose pulled him.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome was awoken by some loud yelling. She listened closely as she only heard the end of what appeared to be an argument.

"Jakotsu, just calm down, it's not that big of a deal!" That voice appeared to belong to Bankotsu.

"No! Aniki you need to punish him! I specifically told him not to and he did it anyway!" She knew that one was Jakotsu's. It was too whiney to be anyone else's.

"Shut up! It's not like I broke it!" Renkotsu's voice was like venom compared to the other young men's.

"I'm not going to punish him for something that stupid now shut up and go eat!" Bankotsu said and she heard strong strides of footsteps coming towards her door.

He unlocked the door, fumbling a little because he was shaking with anger, and pushed the door open.

"Get up! It's time to eat!" He said angrily and dashed out of the room without closing the door.

She was a little afraid to get up, but decided he didn't have anything to mad at her about and headed towards breakfast.

She remembered the way to the dining hall this time; surprisingly. She sat down at the already-filled table cautiously, aware of the three fuming mercenaries around her.

She filled her plate slowly, afraid her hand was about to be chopped off with all the glares that were going around the table.

She nibbled on the little piece of boar she had managed to pick up, more interested in what had happened earlier that morning. Suikotsu and Mukotsu seemed to be okay. It didn't seem the argument involved them, and she was glad. Three angry assassins was more than enough for her.

Breakfast was very quiet. And although they didn't seem to mind, she felt the need to break the silence.

"So, umm, what happened this morning?" She asked curiously.

There had never been another moment in her life were she had felt more intimidated and vulnerable as right then. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu's evil glares fell onto her face. She felt like they were stabbing spears through her with their eyes. Suikotsu and Mukotsu's eyes were also upon her, but not nearly as anger-filled as the others.

"Uhh… sorry, never mind." She said immediately. She stiffened as there gazes didn't move from her face. She seriously thought one of them was about to kill her right there.

Eventually they removed their eyes from her and continued eating, all to her relief. She was glad they had shown some mercy.

Bankotsu stood up once he was finished eating and grabbed Banryu, which had been leaning against the wall.

"Were leaving." He said angrily and walked out the door.

They all instinctively got up and followed him out the door, not even bothering to finish eating there selves. Kagome wasn't too disappointed; food wasn't her biggest concern at the time. She thought her being here against her will and having to forcibly hunt jewel shards was bad, but she really had no idea what was coming her way.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kikyo sat somewhere far into the forest, away from Inuyasha and the others. She didn't know that Kagome had been kidnapped by the band of seven, but she did know what she wanted to do to her.

She was going to make her suffer; make her suffer like she had to suffer. She would convince Inuyasha she was dead, and then she would live her life with him, happily.

She would make love to Inuyasha and make her reincarnation watch. Then she would kill her. She would let her die the way she had died.

Her clone didn't deserve Inuyasha; no he was hers. He belonged to her, and she would never give him up. Even if it cost her life.

But first, she had to follow her master's orders. Only then could she proceed with her plans. She knew he would most definitely agree with her on that part.

"Good to see you back Kikyo…"

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay so yeah, yet another cliffy. You'd be surprised at how hard it is for me to come up with the idea for Kikyo. But I have her mostly planned out. Oh and by the way there MIGHT be a character death in the story; but nothing's final. Just give me your opinion on the dead whore (Kikyo) dying. I personally hate her, but I can see how it would ruin the story for some people. So just let me know. Thanks for reading and please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello

_A/N: Hello. I am very happy with the reviews I'm getting and pretty much gushed when Yuti-chan called my story awesome and said I could do whatever I wanted with it. But before I get too full of myself, I want to tell you guys that even though I hadn't intended it, Bankotsu's perspective and thoughts will be shown in this chapter or the next. Probably the next, but don't get used to it because i like leaving it a bit of a mistery, ya know? Happy reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; Mild sexual content_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome and the others followed Bankotsu without hesitation, seeing as their leader was pretty pissed at the moment. The last thing any of them wanted was to face his wrath right now. And for the first time in her life, Kagome would've agreed with them.

Bankotsu's mood didn't seem to get any better as they continued walking. _'He sure can hold a grudge.'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'I mean so what? Two of his guys were fighting, big deal?_' But technically, she didn't know the whole story.

Kagome sighed and decided to give the subject a rest for awhile. But then again, there was nothing else to think about.

The tiny, but kind side of Bankotsu had been revealed to her last night. It was so much different than the obviously larger, easily-angered side of him. She was definitely missing the kind side right now, no matter how tiny it was.

Just then, Kagome instantly stopped as she was pulled from her thoughts, a pulsing feeling going through her, and Jakotsu ran into her.

"Hey wench, you better watch were you're going!" He yelled at her, brushing off his kimono as if she had some kind of disease he was trying to get off himself.

Bankotsu turned to face them and noticed Kagome's stiffness. It was the same way she had looked yesterday when she…

"Do you sense a jewel shard?" He asked. She nodded silently.

The guys immediately went into the same fighting stances as the day before.

In a few seconds an oversized rat demon came tumbling through the bushes.

"I thought I smelled a good little girl around here somewhere!" He said evilly.

Kagome instantly cowered, racing to get behind Bankotsu.

"You're battle's with me ugly!" He smirked cockily.

"Well I don't usually prefer little boys, but you'll do just fine." The demon's monstrous voice rumbled the trees around them.

Bankotsu immediately jumped up, Banryu in hand, and went for a direct attack.

The demon easily dodged it, despite his size, and sent his own attack towards him. Bankotsu effortlessly dodged that as well.

"Your puny sword won't work on me little boy!" The demon declared.

"Oh yeah? I doubt that!" Bankotsu said and angrily went in for the main and final attack.

He raised his Banryu and yelled "Banryussen!"

A pink bolt of energy lit the area and hit the demon full on, his body disintegrating as it enclosed him.

Bankotsu fell to the ground gracefully, picking up the shard and putting it into Banryu.

This filled Renkotsu with even more jealousy and hate towards his leader. _'How come he always got the shards when they found more?'_ It wasn't fair to Renkotsu, or so he thought, and only encouraged his new idea even more.

"Good job on staying useful, girl. I got just what I wanted and soon I'll be undefeatable." Bankotsu said arrogantly.

"Yeah, whatever, it's not like I have a choice." She agreed. Bankotsu smiled and added, "Glad you're finally seeing it my way."

"Okay, now I think we all deserve a good break, ne?" He asked cheerfully, already knowing the answer.

Kagome wondered how his mood had changed so quickly. _'Guys get mood swings? No, maybe not, maybe he just needed a good fight to take his anger out on.' _She thought. _'Oh well, it doesn't bother me, I'm totally up for a break._. She thought and wiped her slightly wet forehead with her sleeve.

The rest of the group smiled at their leader's obvious change in mood; and the fact that they were getting a break. Even Renkotsu managed a small smile at the 'break' part.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Koga, Inuyasha, and the others continued on their search for Kagome.

"I thought you said you saw her, wolf?!" Inuyasha yelled, finally coming to his senses and doing his best to fit in.

"I did! I don't know why… but I can't catch her scent anymore." He admitted hesitantly.

"Ha! I bet you never even found her! You're probably just saying you did because you want all the credit." Inuyasha accused, folding his arms over his chest.

"As if I would ever lie about something so serious! Kagome's in danger and you think I'm interested in taking credit? You need to start paying attention and focus on the task at hand!" Koga yelled, starting to get angry.

"What the hell are you talking about wolf?" I am just as focused as the rest of us!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Then why do you keep staring off into space, forgetting anyone's even around you!: I bet it's because of that dead whore! I could smell her on you when we first found you!" Koga said angrily.

"Are you calling Kikyo a dead whore?! I swear if you say one more thing about her I will-"

"You'll what? Try to kill me? Ya, I know. Now just shut up and concentrate on Kagome right now; the s the one that needs rescuing.

"I am focused on her, but if your calling Kikyo a dead wh-"

"Come on Inuyasha, let's just go." Sango said almost sadly, cutting him off.

'_How could he have done that at a time like this? Kagome was with a band of murderers for God's sake! How could he go see her and betray Kagome like that? _Similar thoughts traced through the rest of them as well.

"Sango's right. We need to continue are search for Kagome. It is still not safe for her to be with them. Even if there not hurting her now, that could still change at any moment." Miroku added.

Inuyasha growled a warning, but proceeded to go with the rest of is group. No matter how much he wanted to be with Kikyo in what he thought to be her last moments, he definitely didn't want to be left alone.

'Kikyo, I hope you are okay' He thought as he ran in tune with the others.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

"Yes, it is good to see you as well, master." Kikyo said, bowing to him.

Kikyo explained her plan to him and he nodded approvingly.

"That sounds perfect. I wish I truly do wish to see her suffer. I want to see that normal happy attitude turn into misery. Yes, that will truly pleasure me." Naraku said, his voice full of malice.

"As will it I" Kikyo said with the same tone as she smiled up to her master.

"When is it that this will take place?" He asked eagerly.

"I shall let her remain with him for a few weeks longer. I presume he will tell her his love for her, seeing as he thinks I would be out of the picture. Although I am sure he will accept me when I return." She explained.

"Are you not aware of the Miko's current status?" He asked, his eagerness fading with each word.

"Yes, she resides with Inuyasha and the rest of their lowly group." She answered, curious as to why he would ask such a question.

"That is not correct. The Shichinitai have taken her captive, and plan to use her powers to see and obtain the Shikon jewel fragments. I have also ordered im to kill Inuyasha, but after hearing your plans, I've decided to change my mind. I will order him off Inuyasha, but I am not sure he will release the girl." Naraku told her.

"Well, this strikes a dilemma. But I believe I know how to fix it, although I must have your consent first master." She said, her voice more than ready to tell of her plans.

"Explain." He ordered. She nodded and did as she was told.

"We could leave the girl and the Shichinitai alone together. I am sure Inuyasha, that wolf, and the others will do their best to get her back. I am quite positive they can defeat the Shichinitai if they work together. After that, my original plot will follow. It may take a little longer, but we have a nearly unlimited amount of time, ne?"

Naraku looked off into the distance for a minute, as if pondering thought on the matter.

"Very well, Kikyo. But know that if I am unsatisfied in any way with you or this plan of yours, I will not hesitate to take the necessary action." He said eventually, eyes never leaving the brush in the distance completely.

"I understand master; you will not be disappointed…"

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

The band of Seven (and Kagome) almost excitedly followed their leader to the castle, eagerly awaiting their 'break'.

Once they arrived, Bankotsu stood at the head of them, smiling.

Although this time, Kagome noticed, his smile seemed carefree and Kind-hearted. It wasn't like the all the evil and cruel ones she had seen before.

"Now men, from here on until dinner, you are free to go and do wherever and whatever you please. Have fun, but be back by dusk."

The group smiled and ran away to their various places of happiness randomly. Kagome just stood there, not quite sure what to do.

Bankotsu laughed happily when he saw his brothers' reactions, and then looked down at Kagome.

"Now you. I am letting you free to wander around the castle and the lands around the castle, but if you dare try to escape I will-"

"Okay, Okay, yeah I no what you'll do. Kill me, I got it. I won't leave." She said cutting him off.

He smirked at her obedience. He was glad she was finally getting a hang of it. He was naturally a very dominating guy.

She began to walk off but mumbled a barely hearable "Thank you Bankotsu." Before leaving fully out of his sight. She had intended the whisper to be to herself and was a little embarrassed and shocked when he yelled back a "Your welcome Kagome!" Showing her his signature smirk.

Her lips curved into a small smile as the words came out of his mouth. He had finally called her by her real name.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

A/N: _Thank you guys for your support and please feel free to suggestions. I will give credit where it is needed. I have to go or I would explain some more, but all I'm telling you is that Mukotsu is in the next chapter and that i can't believe i actually have enough free time to update 3 times in one day! By the way, i usually stay up until like 4am or later writing and post at totally random times. -Brookeylynn_

_P.S. The quick updates may continue after Monday because my school still might not have power. And since it's a natural disaster we don't have to make it up! YaY! But as a soon as school sets in, say goodbye to quick updates. But i won't be too slow, probably a chapter every 1-4 days. It depends on homework, ya know? Anyway thanks if you read author notes sometimes they can be really helpful... Please review, even if you don't like the story, I want to improve my writing. ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello

_A/N: Hello! Okay guys, I am sorry it took me awhile to update, I just slept all day or practically all day until 3. So I am sorry. Anyway, I have some bad news. I do have to go to school tomorrow and the rest of the week so that totally sucks. I already have to projects due and that's my homework. Anyway, the updates with unfortunately get slower. But thanks for all the great reviews!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; **Sexual content (take this seriously and don't flame for it!)**_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome was starting to get bored with nothing to do except wonder aimlessly around the castle grounds. That was, until she saw it. She saw her own personal heaven (at that moment in time at least) right before her eyes.

She immediately undressed and hopped into the boiling spring's waters. She should have thought of this earlier. What good castle wouldn't have a good hot spring?

She let out a sigh of relief and content once her body sank into the depths of the water. She really enjoyed this, but she would have to find lunch soon. That wouldn't be easy if she wasn't allowed to leave the perimeter of the castle's land. Perhaps she would see if anyone made something in the dining hall.

Bankotsu went into the woods to hunt for lunch as soon as everyone was taken care of.

He found a few small rabbits and got them with little to no effort then headed to the kitchen. On his way back he came upon a loud growling sound in the bushes.

He wasn't even close to being afraid though. Some animal didn't stand a chance against him or his Banryu.

Sure enough, a large bear popped out of the foliage in front of him. He must have smelled the dead rabbits he'd been carrying.

Bankotsu decided to have a little fun with this.

He held up the rabbit and wiggled its dead body in front of the bear. "You want it? Huh? Well, come and get it." He challenged with a smirk that lit up his features.

Even though the bear obviously didn't speak his language, he knew that it had understood.

The bear's growl grew louder and he charged Bankotsu. But of course, the poor thing was no match for him.

Bankotsu sliced the bear in half when it was close enough. Its blood spewed all over him and his clothes, and soon he was thoroughly drenched.

Bankotsu sighed and kicked the gruesome corpse, annoyed. He grabbed his bunnies… I mean rabbits… and went to set them to cook.

He skinned them in no time and placed them to cook for lunch.

"Well, might as well go get cleaned up while I wait." He said to himself and went for the hot springs of the castle.

Kagome had found a small container of herbs mixed together. It didn't smell half bad so she decided to use it as her soap and shampoo substitute.

As soon as he got to the springs, he nearly fell over. There _**she**_ was, bathing right in front of him.

After recovering from his sudden surprise, he got behind a tree and stared in wonder at her beautiful, and naked he might want to add, body.

She lathered her hair up quickly then rinsed it. After that she took out the soap and soothed it all over her body, lifting her legs out of the water to get them as well.

Bankotsu watched on in astonishment as she rubbed the creamy herbs into her soft, delicate skin. She looked like an angel sent down from heaven. '_No wonder Mukotsu wanted to bang her.'_ He thought.

After awhile of watching her, a smirk pulled his full lips to the side. This would be the perfect time to embarrass the hell out of her.

He quickly unclothed and jumped into the water.

She jumped slightly for the sudden noise behind her. As soon as she turned around she screamed and dipped herself into the water, a dark red covering her small cheeks.

"What the hell is your problem, can't you tell I'm naked you pervert!? Get out!" She screeched.

"Oh, well good afternoon to you too!" He said sarcastically, but not meanly. "I came here to take a bath and I'm not getting out until I'm done, so your just gonna have to deal with it."

Kagome sniffed the air. It reeked of blood and animal guts. The disgusting smell made her wince. _'Maybe he did come here to bathe after all._' She thought.

"Okay, whatever, just turn around so I can get dressed and I'll be the one to leave." She practically ordered him, the anger from her voice not yet gone.

"What's wrong? Is the little Miko shy of her body?" He asked in a fake baby voice. It actually sounded kindove cute.

"No I am not! I just need some personal space please! Now can you just please turn around so I can have some privacy!?" She yelled.

He laughed and turned around, facing the other way.

She got out and dressed as quickly as possible, relieved he didn't peek at her.

Bankotsu turned back around when the movement ceased, staring at her now clothed form. He mentally compared the two. 'Naked, definitely naked' He thought looking at her, scanning her body.

"Do you, um, have any food for me?" She asked shyly, blushing at the fact that he was still naked, although, she noticed, he didn't seem to mind the least bit. Besides, it wasn't like she could see his manhood. She was thankful she couldn't too, because she knew if she could, he would catch her staring at it. She was already having a problem averting her eyes from his sculpted chest.

He laughed at her again. He couldn't really understand why she was so timid. And at the fact she was totally staring at his muscles.

"Yeah." He finally answered. "There are some rabbits roasting on the fire near the front of the castle."

She nodded her thank you and went to eat her lunch.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Mukotsu shook his poison bottle, laughing evilly. Tonight was the night. It was the night he would have her.

He kept thinking if he should just use his poison on her or tie her up, which one would be better? He knew she would be paralyzed if he used his poison on her and that wouldn't be nearly as much fun as if she could move. It was such a turn on when he was rejected. But it would lower his chances of being caught by big brother. He had told him directly not to do anything to her.

Of course Mukotsu couldn't help but wonder why his brother had done such a thing. He had never stopped him before. But, of course they had never had a female captive before, so he couldn't assume anything.

Mukotsu finally decided that he was protecting her from harm because that hanyou would go rabid if he did something like that to the girl. He would warn her not to tell anyone, and she would most definitely believe him, or so he thought.

"Whatcha doing over there, Mukotsu?" Jakotsu asked cheerily.

"Hm?" His head turned to face his lively brother. "Oh, nothing Jakotsu. Just… thinking."

"Oh, well do you wanna go slaughter a village with me? I think we have time…" Jakotsu asked.

"Sure." He said and got up to follow his brother out to wherever the village was.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Renkotsu had been out catching his lunch as well, but farther than where Bankotsu had been. He had gotten himself a deer and made a fire right where he was to cook it. After all, it wasn't hard really hard for him to start a fire.

'_What can I do to go against you Bankotsu?_' Renkotsu thought as he big into a chunk of venison.

'_I'll get myself killed if I try anything he can determine. I have to be careful.'_ If anything in the whole world Renkotsu wanted, it was to kill Bankotsu and take his place as leader. He hated being beta and having to answer to Bankotsu. Of course he would rather be second in command with Bankotsu and the others than be alone, or with a band of mindless bandits.

He wasn't sure how the others beside Jakotsu felt about Bankotsu being the leader. He knew that Jakotsu loved Bankotsu and didn't care that he was under his brother. He would most definitely side with Bankotsu if he revolted.

Even though Jakotsu and Mukotsu seemed to get along pretty well, he knew Mukotsu would side with himself. Mukotsu hated being under an arrogant, egotistic brat just as bad as he did.

But Suikotsu he couldn't really place. He guessed he would side with Bankotsu if it came to it. He seemed pretty loyal as well, and didn't seem to mind being classified as 'under' someone.

So that left him and Mukotsu. That wouldn't be enough to beat Bankotsu much less Bankotsu with Jakotsu and Suikotsu. He would have to come up with a different plan.

He finished up the last of his meat and headed back to the castle. Dusk was approaching quickly and Bankotsu would be mad if he were late.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

After Kagome finished lunch she decided to go to her old room and look through all the books.

She looked through many of the titles but none seemed to interest her. They were things like _'How to survive as a Nomad'_ and '_Diseases of the World'_. She was looking for something more like _**'How to escape unharmed from 7 assassins'**_.

She sighed. She was about to give up when she actually saw an interesting book. Its title was '_100 Ways to spend your Money'_. She found herself laughing at the ways people in this time spent their money.

She was brought out of the trance of reading when she heard something. It sounded like dinnertime. She put the book back in its proper place and headed down the hall. She was right; as soon she got there she saw half of them already seated.

Once she arrived she took her seat as well, and the others followed. She hated having to sit by Mukotsu. He looked repulsive when he ate, just shoving the food in handful by handful. She thought it was disgusting. He usually ate four times as much as her and twice as much as the others. It was probably where he got that pot belly of his. Suikotsu also ate about as much as Mukotsu, but he had the muscle to do so.

Kagome barely took any meat. She decided she had had more than enough of that. She decided to focus on fruits and vegetables tonight.

As soon as dinner was done Bankotsu ordered the others to their rooms and walked Kagome to hers. Once she was in he locked it and went to his own room.

She sat on the bed and sighed in content and relief. She realized that today hadn't been half bad besides the whole 'destroying a harmless village' thing. And she had really enjoyed the bath, even though it was short. She smiled and went to sleep.

He waited at least two hours before he got up and was on his way.

He had his plan totally figured out and nothing was going to stop him. He had waited to make sure everyone was asleep before he invaded her. If someone heard him they would at least open their door to see what was up. And he wouldn't have had an excuse.

He knew Bankotsu kept an extra key in the cabinet in the dining room. He had seen it when he got the original key.

He silently snuck down the hallway and grabbed the key, then headed to her room. His manhood was already erect at the thoughts racing through his mind of what was to come.

He unlocked the door and shut it behind him. There she was before him, sleeping gracefully. He watched her chest go up and down with each breath she took.

He set the key on a small table (a nightstand) and jumped on top of her.

She was awake as soon as she felt the 200+ pounds land on her. She opened her eyes and found him.

'No' she thought. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. Bankotsu told him not too. He wouldn't disobey his leader, would he? Had he asked again and Bankotsu agreed? What's going on, why is this happening?!' She asked her self.

She was just about to scream her lungs out when he put the long piece of fabric around her mouth. She still screamed but they only came out as squeaks. He laughed quietly at her distressed expression as she tried to push against his chest. But he was too heavy and she was too weak.

He grabbed her hands and tied a similar piece fabric around her wrists as well. Then he held her tied arms above her head with one of his hands as he undressed her.

He was glad his plan was working. He hadn't had any problems.

Soon she was totally undressed and he was straddling her with his own hips. He took a piece of rope and tied her already-tied arms to the headboard of the bed.

As soon as she wasn't free to move he slowly slid his own body down and sucked on one of her breasts harshly. She whimpered as he bit down a little, begging him to stop.

When he was done with her breasts he bent down to her maidenhood. He forcibly spread her legs and bent his head down to his goal.

He knew if he could just get her wet, he would be able to taste her juices. He began flicking his tongue over her little pearl.

She hated it. She hated him. This was officially the worst night of her life.

Bankotsu sat up sleepily and looked out the window. 'Good' He thought. 'It's still dark. I don't feel like getting up right now.' He was about to go back to sleep when he felt the most unwanted feeling.

"Uhhh" He groaned, irritated, and sat up. He had to go pee really bad.

He unwantingly got up and walked down the hall. He thought he had heard something, but ignored it. He didn't feel like looking around right.

He went out side and did his business. On his way back he stopped. He had heard it again.

It sounded almost like a… a whimper? Like crying, but not just that, it also sounded like pleading squeaks. He let the noise lead him to where it was coming from and all his senses immediately turned on.

It was coming from her room, again. He sighed and went and got the key. _'She really needs to just accept it and stop pouting'_ He thought.

As soon as he opened the door the most surprising and enraging scene caught his eyes.

Kagome was naked on the bed, with both her legs on each of Mukotsu's shoulders, trying to push her way off. Mukotsu had his arms wrapped around each of her legs and was holding her there.

Her face was stained with tears, puffy and red, still crying. She had her hands tied up and her mouth covered.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

**STORY NOTE: Kikyo and Naraku are not coming back into the story for awhile. Her plan was to let Inuyasha defeat them, so I'm gonna wait until later to bring them back in. Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Shippo are not coming in for awhile either. They are searching for her and I don't want to waste a line saying that. The next few chapters are going to be just with her and the Shichinitai.**

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay I really hope you read the story note, if you didn't go read it. Now, I am changing the rating of this story because of the part with Mukotsu. It is NOT intended to be any sort of lemon at all! I absolutely hate a Kagome/Mukotsu couple! So don't think that! I don't know if I'm gonna put any later lemons in the story (they would of course be with Kagome and Bankotsu) so let me know what you think. Sorry for the wait. I have a lot of homework to make up so don't expect quick updates. It turns out that we do have school Tuesday so that sucks. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to ask questions; I will answer them at the A/N at the beginning of the next chapter, well except for the ones that are spoilers I will not answer. -Brookeylynn_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everybody

_A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I so hate school! Well, not necessarily but still… just, you know? Anyway sorry for the bad sexual stuff with Mukotsu and Kagome I hate them together so don't think I would ever try to make any kind of lemon for them! Anyway, after some reviews about the Bankotsu and Kagome lemon, I'll definitely do one, but it will be a lot later in the story, you know, after they get together and stuff. Anyway, I really want to thank you guys for all the reviews, I haven't gotten any bad ones yet, so I am so happy! Happy reading!_

_Q: Did Mukotsu actually stick his thing in Kagome?_

_A: NO! Kagome was __**not**__ actually raped; she's still a virgin so it's all good._

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Language_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu's rage practically rolled off of his body as he watched the sight in front of him.

Although Mukotsu hadn't noticed anyone there, Kagome seemed to have turned her red, puffy face towards his in an obvious plead for help; a single tear escaping her big, chocolate eyes; and he was going to give her some.

"What the fuck are you doing Mukotsu!?" He yelled. "Get off her!"

Mukotsu immediately jumped off Kagome and went against the wall. His leader's enraged voice had been more than enough for him to fear for his life.

Kagome closed her legs and turned to the wall; covering her bare body from both of the men, the sobs now easily heard through the fabric over her mouth.

Bankotsu went to up to Mukotsu and gave him an obviously angry glare before punching him harshly in the face. "You don't ever defy me!" He said before throwing another punch in his face.

"But Big Brother, I didn't see the point to your perspective so I just… What is it about the wench that you would not allow me to… have my fun with her?" He asked, his tone wondering.

Another punch made his cheek throb. How he longed to defend himself and his pride, but he knew he had already upset his brother, and if he were to even try something like that Bankotsu's attitude would grow even more irate and he would surely have his head.

"Do you dare question my orders? How dare you show me such disrespect? I know what's best for the group and you will not defy me!" He finished with kneeing him in his pot belly of a stomach.

Mukotsu crunched over, holding his stomach and grimacing in pain. Once he recovered enough to walk, he stumbled out and headed to his own room.

Bankotsu went to the side of the bed where a bawling Kagome lay. He put his hand on the back his head, scratching it as if to try to figure out to say. There was an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Umm, look, it's gonna be okay. Stop crying, he's gone…" He said hesitantly. "I'm going to untie you now." He said, letting her know he meant no harm.

He took the cloth from her mouth first, and then untied her arms and wrists.

As soon as her hands were free she practically jumped to embrace him, letting herself feel his warmth. She sobbed into his expensive garments.

He could have sworn he almost blushed at her open display of affection. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. He was her enemy, a merciless assassin.

"Hey, what are you… look I don't think…" But he couldn't finish his sentence of rejection upon hearing her wails.

"Thank… you…" She cried into him. She had obviously forgotten she was naked.

He hesitantly took her arms and layed her onto the bed, nearly having to force her down.

"It's…. okay. Umm, do you think you could tell me exactly how far he got? You don't have to if you don't want to." He asked her.

"No… it's okay. He never entered me." She said quietly.

He nodded. "Get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded back and curled up into the warm covers of the bed.

As soon as he was out of the room he breathed a sigh of relief he had unknowingly held. He was glad that he hadn't actually taken her. He wasn't sure why, but his inner self obviously didn't want any harm to come to her. _'No'_ He told himself. _'The reason I saved her is because that hanyou would be more than angry if he found out about her'_ He tried to convince himself, even though he knew it was something more.

He went to his own chambers, which were much nicer than the others, probably where the king of the castle had stayed.

He sat on the end of his bed and sighed, rubbing the sides of his head with his hands in confusion.

'_What is it with this girl…?'_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu woke up first, as usual. He went out to hunt for the morning meal. There wasn't as much fruit as usual, but they'd have to deal. He was still trying to think of the proper punishment for Mukotsu.

It was a good thing though, that he actually had an excuse to be mad at him. If he hadn't warned Mukotsu the previous day the others would wonder why he would punish him for merely having 'fun' with the captive.

Mukotsu had defied him, and there wasn't any other way to put it. The others knew not to bring upon such actions. Not that they ever had.

Once he caught a few good boars and set them to cook, the others were already up and helped prepare the food once he got back. He could see how Mukotsu's eyes averted his gaze every time he looked at him.

This was good. He was supposed to be afraid.

Bankotsu walked to Kagome's room to wake her up. He decided he would go easy on her today. After all, she had been through a lot last night.

He wasn't sure how he could do that without it being noticed by the others. _'Wait, why am I even thinking of taking pity on her? It's her fault that she wears those indecent clothes and prances around like a goddess. No. No, bad Bankotsu'_ He said mentally slapping himself. _'You are not to think of the enemy as a goddess. Bad.'_

But as soon as he stepped into the room and saw her peaceful, sleeping face he had decided he would be a little nice. _Just a little._

Kagome woke up to a gentle hand shaking her awake.

"Hey girl, breakfast is ready."

She moaned and turned to face him, and the memories all suddenly faded back.

He saw the distress in her eyes and felt obligated to relieve it, for some odd reason.

"Listen, just get dressed and come on. He's not going to bother you anymore." He said.

She turned dark red, but was relieved when she saw that she was covered with blankets. She looked across the room at her clothes in the same pile he had thrown them into when he forced them off her. Her eyes shined with unshed tears.

"Come on, your okay. Now can you dress yourself, or do I have to do that for you to?" He asked. She could see the small hint of a smirk on his dark lips.

She rolled her eyes and shooed him away. He laughed and walked out of the room.

'He's so immature.' She thought.

Although she did her best to keep her minds on other things, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night.

She remembered most of it. Although after Bankotsu had come in the room, it was all a blur. The only thing she knew is that he had saved her from having her innocence torn from her already over endearing life.

"Okay" She coached herself, trying to find the courage to go out the door. She was pretty sure Mukotsu would be at the breakfast table, waiting. Watching, for his next chance to get to her. Little did she know that Bankotsu had more than set things straight for the horny bastard.

She counted to three, took a deep breath, and then walked out the door. It didn't take her long to get to the dining room.

When she walked in, they were all seated and eating.

She noticed that now Renkotsu was the one to sit by her, not Mukotsu. That made her feel much more comfortable. But it wasn't like anything could actually be too comfortable eating with a group of killers.

She sat down normally, as if nothing had happened. Today's scene reminded her a lot of yesterday morning.

Bankotsu would send numerous glares towards Mukotsu anytime his eyes even left his plate. The only thing that was different was that Mukotsu didn't even try to win the staring contest like yesterday with Jakotsu and Renkotsu.

The others ate silently, averting their gazes from Bankotsu's as well. It appeared that no one else seemed to know of the previous nights' happenings; besides herself, Bankotsu and Mukotsu. It seemed that Bankotsu didn't really enjoy sharing what his fights were about with those uninvolved in them. She had realized this yesterday morning when she asked about Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Bankotsu's fight. She had learned quickly that was not a smart thing to do.

But the others had to know that they were in a fight. If it wasn't the death glares sent across the table, it was definitely Mukotsu's black and blue face.

She decided to stray as far away from the subject as possible.

As soon as breakfast was over, Bankotsu led them out to look for jewel shards as he had the previous days.

Kagome couldn't help notice the dead silence as they walked over the terrain. It made her feel so awkward, but she new it didn't affect them the least bit. She did feel a little better when Jakotsu started humming, but not too much better.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"I swear if you don't shut that annoying little mouth of yours I will shut it for you!" Renkotsu's irritated voice yelled at the gay man.

Jakotsu glared at his brother before countering. "I'll do whatever I want and you can't stop me!" He yelled back.

"You better shut up, I'm warning you now Jakotsu…" Renkotsu's voice faded off.

"You'll what?" Jakotsu's voice echoed sarcastically so that it sounded like he was scared.

Before Renkotsu could defend, they both received a death glare from their leader. They took it seriously and quit there bickering.

-Ten More Minutes Later-

"Big Brother I'm really bored! We haven't found any jewel shards today! And plus I don't think we are, so could we go destroy a village or something?" Jakotsu whined.

Kagome's face turned to a grimace when she heard this. 'Having fun' with the Band of Seven was the farthest thing from fun to her.

Bankotsu seemed to notice this. "No. You guys got a break yesterday. That should have been more than enough fun for awhile. Besides, you can't have fun all the time. Life involves work too, Jakotsu." He explained, the evil glare not leaving his face.

Jakotsu sighed. "I no… but it's a total waste of time with all of us out here. I mean how many people does it take to search for jewel shards?"

Bankotsu actually pondered his brother's opinion. It seemed to make sense, unlike most of Jakotsu's thoughts.

"Well… I think you're right Jakotsu. And since none of you want to get off your lazy asses and search for jewel shards, then I'll do it. You all can go back to the castle or destroy a village or whatever it is you want to do. I'll expect to see you for dinner though." He answered.

They nodded and Jakotsu clapped happily to himself. Kagome noticed he did this a lot. He sortive reminded her of those rich pop stars that are so full of them selves and waste all there money away on purses and what not.

They all seemed to be happy by their leader's decision, and headed back to the village eagerly.

Bankotsu noticed this and realized that he had won both ways. He had seemed like the good guy to all his brothers, even if he had a funny way of showing it, and spending time with Kagome didn't seem all too bad.

He had to admit that the wench wasn't too horrible. He knew he shouldn't be thinking be thinking things like that but he just couldn't stop himself. But he did wonder how she was having this effect on him. He had never felt any emotion towards a woman before; just using them for sex. What was it about this girl? He was brought out of his thoughts by what he recalled to be a soft, sweet voice.

"So, umm, are we gonna get going?" Kagome asked innocently. She was wondering why he had been staring off into space.

"Yeah. Let's go." Bankotsu said in his, as always, stern voice.

They walked for awhile, then, all to her surprise, she actually sensed a jewel shard. She was surprised they had actually found two in a row.

Bankotsu noticed her sudden stop and smirked, getting in his battle position. He knew by now when a jewel shard came, her whole body language changed.

"I-" She said, but was unable to finish.

"Got it." He said, just as a huge bear demon came through the trees.

Before Bankotsu attacked, he noticed Kagome's face. He seemed to pay much more attention to her now, watching her almost every move.

Her face looked scared, scared like the day he had kidnapped her. The first day she had met him, thinking she was going to die. She had that same look on her face.

He clutched Banryu tighter. _'Why would she be scared? Is it really because of that demon? I mean does she think I can't protect her, think I can't defeat that fat animal?! I'll show her, how dare she doubt my abilities!'_

Suddenly, his face turned seriously angry. Angry like it had been last night.

He felt a surge of hate towards the demon at that time, and it was going to die. Right now.

The truth was that Kagome was just afraid because the rest of the Band wasn't there to help Bankotsu. She didn't know if he could honestly take on that gigantic thing. But then again, he had defeated the rat demon by himself.

She felt an explosion of relief hit her system when Bankotsu sliced the horrid thing in half, its body disintegrating from such a mortal hit.

Bankotsu landed on the ground perfectly as usual, his lips pulled into a smirk… as usual. He picked up the jewel shard and put it in his haori.

Before he could get mad at her for 'doubting his abilities' she asked him a question.

"Hey, don't you usually put the jewel shards in your Banryu?" She asked, her face lit with curiosity. He noticed how easily her mood had changed.

"Yeah, but not today. I have more than enough in myself and Banryu. I'm going to take this back and give it to Jakotsu." He answered.

"Why?"

He sighed. He didn't really like explaining things, especially not personal things.

"Well, I figure since he gave me the one he had gotten, I'd give him the one I found. You know, repay the loyalty." He said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"What do you mean 'repay the loyalty'?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, just drop it." He ordered. He didn't really like discussing those kinds of moments.

She shrugged her shoulders. It seemed her curiosity came just as quickly as it had arrived.

Bankotsu eyed her suspiciously, but otherwise ignored it and headed off to find them lunch.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay, so this isn't really a cliffy but its okay, right? Anyway I want to say that Kikyo probably won't die, so don't worry about that. Thanks for reading and please review! _


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay school has been overloading with homework and I don't like rushing myself because then the story turns out bad

_A/N: Okay school has been overloading with homework and I don't like rushing myself because then the story turns out bad. So sorry for the wait! But don't expect quick updates. Maybe four to seven days. Happy Reading! _

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language;  
_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu found them their lunch and made a fire. It was mostly quiet during mealtime. Mostly.

"Hey Bankotsu?" Kagome asked, looking up into the clouds.

"Hm?"

"Well I… I was just, uh, wondering… What are you gonna do with me when, well, you… don't need me anymore…?" She asked, unshed tears in her eyes from the upcoming answer.

Bankotsu wasn't really ready for this. No, this was not a question he wanted to answer. He had already decided that he would kill her when he was done with her. I mean, what other use did he have for her? But he had decided that before he met her. _'But that's a little harsh, right? I mean she didn't do anything to deserve to die. Wait, why the hell am I thinking like this? I don't care about that girl. I don't take pity on anyone.'_ He thought, his arrogant side taking over.

"I'm going to kill you. What else would I do with you?" He asked.

"You could… let me go…" She said. The tears were starting to come. She hated herself when she did this. She hated it when she showed this kind of weakness. But she just couldn't control it.

Bankotsu noticed this and instantly felt guilt for what he said. He didn't know why though. How was this stupid little girl any different from any other person he had ever tortured or killed? And he couldn't even tell her that he was going to kill her. Usually that was his favorite part.

Bankotsu sighed. He wasn't good with this kind of thing.

"Here, look I won't kill you, okay? Just stop crying." He said hesitantly.

She sniffled. "Really?"

Bankotsu nodded.

"You promise?" She asked.

Bankotsu sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I promise." He said quickly.

Kagome smiled sniffled again. She turned to the side and hugged him tightly. Bankotsu never knew what to do when she decided to do that. _Why_ did she decide to do that? Why would she decide to do that? He didn't really want to push her off, but that was always his first instinct. He didn't let anyone other than his brothers come closer than a foot to him without cutting their heads off. Well, except Kagome.

He sat there and let her hug him. He would give her this. Well, mostly because he liked the way it felt. And because it made her happy, although he would never admit it, not even to himself.

After about 2 minutes, he decided that was more than enough. He wasn't really familiar with hugs, but that seemed like just a little too long… to him, not that he wasn't enjoying her soft body pushed up against his, but it was just getting a little awkward. I mean it wasn't like he _liked_ her. Right?

Kagome had gotten lost in his husky scent and silky clothes. She also loved the way she could feel his muscles on his stomach. He was so warm.

"Uhh, yeah you can get off now." He said awkwardly. She gasped quietly, remembering how long it had been, then pulled off hesitantly. She could have fallen asleep on him if he hadn't said anything.

"Oh, uh, sorry I umm… yeah." She said, overly embarrassed. Her cheeks were bright red.

Bankotsu noticed this and smirked. He just loved it when she blushed for him.

"Unless, you know, you just can't resist me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What? No, I was just thanking you, for umm, not killing me?" She practically asked. It sounded a little funny when she said it out loud.

Bankotsu laughed and got up, offering her a hand. "Come on, we need to get going."

"You know I doubt were going to find any jewel shards today. I've never found 3 in a row, even with Inuyasha." She said, breaking the silence after walking for a little while.

Bankotsu grimaced inside at that name. He hated Inuyasha. And he could've sworn that, for some reason, ever since Kagome had been with him, that his hate for Inuyasha had grown.

"Yeah, well I can beat Inuyasha at anything." He practically spit the name of his rival.

Kagome stopped. "I doubt it. Plus, when I was with Inuyasha, we traveled every day. That's how we kept getting them. It's not like demons just come to you. You have to go to them, and we can't go too far because we have to go back to the castle. Plus, Inuyasha runs really fast!"

That really pissed him off. She was praising that mutt right in front of him. Didn't she know any better?

Bankotsu composed himself. This time he wasn't going to lose his temper. No, he was going to do worse; he was going to prove her wrong.

Bankotsu smirked, regaining his self-control.

"I can beat Inuyasha at anything, and I can run just as fast as he does, if not faster."

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. No one could run faster than Inuyasha, or so she thought.

"Come 'ere." He said, waving his hand in signal.

She walked over. He bent down on one knee, waiting for her to get on his back. She got on and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hold on" He said before taking off forward. She tightened her grip just in time not to fall off.

They swept through the forest and fields, not stopping. Everything was a blur as they passed it. The wind pierced her face. She buried it behind his neck, laying down and drifting off to sleep. He was much faster than Inuyasha.

He continued running. It felt good, even for him. _'This has to be faster than Inuyasha._' he thought with a smirk. He felt her small face cuddle into the back of his neck. He liked this feeling. And even though he would never admit it to anyone, it made him feel all soft and fuzzy inside. He wondered what this feeling was called; he had never experienced it before.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

He let her sleep like that for the next thirty minutes. He figured it couldn't hurt after all she had been through last night; she couldn't have gotten much sleep. Not that he did either, but he could control being tired for a little bit.

He went back to the castle about an hour before dinner. He noticed no one was there. He was definitely glad for that. He didn't want to have to explain why he had the wench asleep on his back. Mostly because he didn't have an explanation.

He was about to take her to her own bedroom, but decided to take her to his. After all, it was a lot nicer, with a lot comfier bed.

He set her down on the bed, and then looked down at her angelic face. She really was beautiful. He watched as her chest went up and down with each breath she unconsciously took, but not really in a perverted way. She was so peaceful when she slept.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard something. It sounded a little like… Kikyo. Yes, the name Kikyo. He looked back at the sleeping angel before him, and noticed the look on her face.

It was now troubled and disturbed. He heard it again. She must have been talking in her sleep. But why would she mumble Kikyo's name in her sleep, looking almost scared.

'_Does she know that dead priestess from somewhere? Is Kikyo a threat to her? Why in the world would she be scared of Kikyo?'_ He thought, honestly curious.

He waited a little longer, hoping she might give him more of a hint, but she just returned to her peaceful state of sleep. Although she did keep the same scared expression on her face.

After about fifteen minutes, he gave up. He would ask her later. But he couldn't help but to think of the situation some more.

'_It had almost seemed like she was having a nightmare. But about Kikyo? Her and Kikyo look a lot alike, almost as if they could be sisters. Are they sisters? Do they just hold a strong grudge against one another?' _He continued thinking things like this while he caught dinner.

Finally, he just dropped the subject in his mind. He would just have to wait until after dinner and ask her.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

As soon as the others arrived and dinner was cooked and ready, he proceeded to wake her up.

He walked into the elegant room and went over to the side of the bed where she was sleeping. He shook her gently until her eyes fluttered open sleepily. She had been sleeping for about three hours.

She groaned and turned around, pulling the furs around her body tighter.

"Dinner's ready. If you wanna eat, you better get up." He warned then walked silently out of the room.

She got up sleepily and walked out of the room. She was going to eat then go straight back to bed. At least that's what she felt like doing right now.

She sat down and ate her fill, the others doing the same. It was very quiet throughout dinner. To her it seemed like the others weren't even there, that it was just her and Bankotsu. Mostly because he kept looking at her with these weird facial expressions. She was trying to figure out what was going on with that.

He looked at her like he was determining something, almost studying her. She finally looked back at him, irritated. She raised an eyebrow. Her look practically spat out 'WHAT?!'

She wondered if she had something on her face. She immediately blushed. _'God that would be SO embarrassing!'_ She thought. Her blush then faded as fast as it had come. _'Wait, what the hell is wrong with me? I don't care if I have something on my face, why would I care about that? Why would I be embarrassed in front of him? Why does it even matter?' _

The truth was, there wasn't anything on Kagome's face. Bankotsu just couldn't stop thinking about her nightmare, if that's what it had been. He wasn't sure.

Once dinner was over, Bankotsu dismissed the other of the Band to their chambers. Kagome waited for him to bring her to hers like normal, but he didn't.

When the others had finally left, he started the conversation.

"Kagome, do you remember if you had any dreams or… err… nightmares when you were sleeping today?" He asked, that same interested look on his face.

Kagome sighed. That was what this was about. She was hoping he hadn't changed his mind about killing her. Kagome thought about her nap today, and she did remember something. Yes she had had a dream. No, a nightmare, like he had said. She remembered well. It was her life nightmare.

Kagome's dream had been about Kikyo… and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had told her he chose Kikyo, and didn't ever want to see her again. Then, Kikyo had killed her, and Inuyasha had stood by… watching.

She had this nightmare every once in awhile, but always assured herself that that would never happen, that it wasn't real. She had told herself Inuyasha would never leave her. Otherwise, she probably would have had a panic attack.

"Yeah… I did. It was nothing to worry about though. I'm fine!" She waved her hands dismissively. But she was too late, he had already noticed the twinge of sadness in her first words.

He grabbed her wrist, ordering her to stop. "What was your nightmare about?" He practically commanded her to tell him. He felt the heat of her pulse on the inside of her wrist. It was fast.

"Well, really, I'd umm… prefer not to talk about it." She said, looking away. He noticed the shine in her eyes from upcoming tears. But he wanted to know, no he needed to know.

"Tell me." He ordered, increasing the tightness of her wrist.

She whimpered in response, closing her eyes as a tear came down her cheek. No, it wasn't from the mild pain he was inflicting on her wrist. It was from the aching, throbbing pain in her heart that was from a mere nightmare.

"Kikyo… I don't know if you know her… but she's a priestess like myself." She paused. Looking back up to him.

He loosened his grip and nodded, signaling for her to continue. He hated to see her crying like this, but he would find out what was causing it.

"Well, her and Inuyasha… they were once in love. Inuyasha had agreed to use the once whole Shikon jewel to turn himself human to be with her, live with her, and have a normal life. On the day that was to happen, they were both tricked. Naraku had made them believe to have betrayed each other. Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the sacred tree fifty years ago. I came from my… err… village and found him. I released him from the spell because I am Kikyo's reincarnation. Kikyo had died after sealing him from the tree, but was brought back by a witch. Now she roams the lands as an undead. Inuyasha and Kikyo soon learned of their betrayal, but Kikyo said she would never be able to love him. But still… I can't help but think of the time when Inuyasha will leave me for his previous love. I can't help but imagine being killed by him or Kikyo. I can't help but think of the day that I won't be welcome here anymore! I don't know what to do!" She was wailing by now.

Kagome stayed in her seat in the table, sobbing into her own hands. Then she looked up, still bawling, and waited for his response.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay so is this a good cliffy?! Yay! I hope it is! Anyway, I'm so sorry I can't update any quicker, but school and friends are already occupying so much of my time. I'm sorry really. Now like I said, the next chapter may not come out for 1-6 days. A week tops. But don't think I'm going to stop updating this story. I promise to write until it is finished. Then I'll work on my other stories. Look at my profile for my other story ideas and tell me what you think. I really want to know. _


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello

_A/N: Hello. Okay so I just want to ask all my readers to do something for me. Go to my profile and look at my other story ideas. I really want to know what you guys think. Tell me in a review. I honestly don't know how I managed to get another update out in the same day, but I did. Thanks and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; Possible OOC  
_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu looked at her with an almost angry face.

'_How could he be angry with me right now? What have I done to upset him? I told him what he wanted to know!' _She asked herself in her head.

"What!?" She sob-yelled in frustration, sadness, and anger that he couldn't show any sympathy now of all times.

He felt an outrageous amount of jealousy hit his way, along with strong hate. So she did love him. He felt the need to take out his anger on something at the moment and Kagome just happened to be right in front of him.

She noticed the pressure of the grip he had on her wrist had grown considerably. Now it was too the point of hurting her, badly.

She tried to pull her hand away but failed. He was much stronger than her and didn't even budge at her rash attempt at jerking her throbbing wrist away.

"B- Bankotsu! Please, let go, you're hurting me!" She sobbed. Although he did hurt her wrist, that wasn't why her wails had grown even louder since the end of her explanation. She was just so frustrated at what she said that could have made him so mad.

He didn't even hear her. He was too busy deciding on the most painful ways to kill that Inuyasha, and his morbid thoughts were taking their toll on Kagome's delicate wrist.

Kagome noticed the look in his eyes. The look that he wanted to kill. Her fear increased immensely and now she _was_ crying because she was scared. She was scared she would be his next victim.

"Bankotsu, please, I'm sorry, what did I say?! I didn't mean it, please just let me go! I'll do whatever you want, please, I'm sorry!" She cried.

He still failed to hear her. He was too caught up in his own little world of merciless killing.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She was feeling so many emotions right now it wasn't funny. There was anger, sadness, pain, fear, confusion…

Kagome surprised both herself and him when she through herself into his arms. She sobbed into his clothing, nearly soaking it with all her tears. That seemed to work.

Bankotsu was brought out of his fantasy to her crying in his Haori. His eyes immediately filled with anger, but a different anger. Not the kind of rage he had in his eyes when he wanted to kill, just regular anger. But of course, she didn't see this because she had buried herself into him.

He immediately pushed her off roughly.

"Don't cry on me about that stupid dog!" He shouted at her.

"Th- that's not why I'm crying!" She sobbed.

His angered look turned confused. "Then what?"

"I thought… I thought you were going to kill me! Why did you look so angry?! I was just so afraid!" She said, falling back into his arms.

This time he didn't push her away. His confused look stayed on his brilliant face though. He even managed to put one hand on her back. It was the first time he had 'hugged' her back. But she failed to notice this, considering the predicament.

"Shhh, stop you're crying. You're going to wake up the others. Listen, I'm… sorry about scaring you like that. I… didn't mean to." He rubbed his fingers through her silky raven hair. He still couldn't believe he was actually apologizing to this wench.

"But answer me something?" He asked, his voice still gentle.

She looked up and nodded hesitantly. He brushed her bangs back with his hand, so he could see her whole face.

"Why would you fall into the arms of someone you thought was going to kill you?"

She did the most unexpected thing next. She looked away, and a small smile crossed her lips. She let out a quiet, girly giggle, and then looked back up to him.

"I have no idea." She said, still smiling.

He couldn't help but let out a little laugh of his own. This girl was very different than any one he had ever known.

After that, he pulled her back into his arms. He was surprised when she pulled back a little, keeping eye-contact.

"Ah-ah!" She said, waving a finger in front of his face. "It's my turn now."

He looked at her confused.

She rolled her eyes and explained. "It's my turn to ask you a question. And you better answer." She paused and he nodded hesitantly, looking at her suspiciously. "Why did you _**let**_ me fall into your arms?" She asked, her teasy, playful voice fading. It had changed to a quiet, almost shy tone of voice. She emphasized the word 'let'.

He didn't know how to answer that. No wait, yes he did.

He bent down by her ear and whispered into it. "I have no idea." He was clever, using her own words against her.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away from her ear and put his hands on each side of her waist. She could have sworn she saw a small, happy smile find its way onto his face.

She blushed at how close their faces were as he leaned into her, but she couldn't help doing the same. Their lips met and a spark flew through each of their bodies.

He licked her lips, begging for entrance. She giggled and kept her lips closed tightly.

He smiled and plunged his tongue into her mouth, breaking through her hold. As soon as he was in her mouth he explored every part of her sweet little cavern. Her tongue danced with his while he explored.

She was awful shy when it came to kissing, and he was tired of it. He pulled her tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it. When he was done she explored him like he had done with her.

When he was tired of that, he shot through back to her mouth. She obviously wasn't done with her adventure in his mouth, and henceforth the battle of dominance began.

We all know who won that one. Kagome was surprised that even his tongue muscles were stronger than hers. She sighed into his mouth and gave up, letting him do what he wanted with her mouth. That he took advantage of.

When he finished with her it had been a good minute, and they were both in need of air. She had already tried to pull away once, and he bit her tongue slightly in warning. Not that she wanted it to end anymore than he did, she just needed some oxygen.

When he was finished with her he pulled away, and they both gasped in a large amount of air. He looked down to a highly flustered, smiling Kagome. He smirked. He had done a good job in the kissing department.

She leaned up to his ear. "Does this mean you'll let me go?" She whispered.

He laughed quietly. "Not a chance."

She pulled away and smiled. "That's what I thought."

He pulled her into him and rested his chin on her small head. She cuddled into his muscular chest, clinging to his warmth. Soon, she was fast asleep.

He carried her to her own bedroom, setting her down on the bed. He tucked her tightly into the covers and kissed her head before leaving to go to his own chambers. But he did lock her door, just in case.

Twirling the key ring on his finger, he made his way to his own room and sat down on the large bed. He sighed in both content and frustration, trying to figure out something between what had just happened and what in the hell was he going to do about it tomorrow.

He wasn't sure if what happened was just a kiss, or something else. She seemed different from the other girls he had kissed. And she was submissive, which was definitely good. He had always believed the man she definitely be the dominant one in the relationship. Sexually at least.

He wasn't like those men that were so outrageously possessive and aggressive. He wouldn't ever hit her, no that wasn't a good thing to do. He had seen that before with his parents when he was very young, and he didn't like it.

Why would he want to scar that beautiful skin of hers? No, if she was his woman he would protect her and indulge in her every need and want. …Little did he know how easily he lost his temper.

His triumphant smile suddenly turned to a frown. _'Wait, what the hell am I thinking about!? I don't like that girl! How could I when she loves that mutt? I have to stop thinking about these kinds of things. But what the hell has been up with me lately? I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. Do I actually like… or what is it that other humans call it… love… her?' _He thought.

How was he supposed to know what this _love_ felt like? He and no one he knew had ever had it. But he thought Jakotsu had talked about sometimes. Something about 'the one' and a bunch of other crap. I mean, that sounded like a bunch of bullshit from his perspective at a previous point in time, but now… well now he wasn't so sure.

She seemed to like him too, but maybe not as strongly as Inuyasha. Now he couldn't help but to hold an even stronger hate for the damn half-breed.

But if Inuyasha was out of the picture, surely that would leave her entire heart out for him. Sure she would hate him for awhile, but she would eventually get over it, right? No, maybe he shouldn't kill Inuyasha. She might be more in love with him then he thought.

He thought about killing Inuyasha some more and decided he would. He definitely would. Plus it was Naraku's orders anyway. He would die if Inuyasha lived. So technically, he didn't have a choice.

He definitely couldn't have her around when he did though. If she saw him killed, it would only take longer for her to get over. Not to mention she would probably be crying and begging him to stop. He wouldn't be able to tell her no, and would end up stopping.

He ended up dropping that subject and moving onto the next mentally strenuous topic in his mind. His brothers. If he actually did manage to have her as his wife, how the hell would they react? Well, they would just have to agree. He would make them if they didn't. Besides, Jakotsu would eventually grow to like her. They were to much alike not to become friends.

He rubbed his temples at all the stress in his mind. With all these things and he didn't even know if he loved her. If that's what they could call it. He wondered if that fuzzy feeling he had gotten was… love? Hmm, he would have to think about that one.

He was done for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day as it is. He didn't even know if him and Kagome were going jewel shard hunting. He wasn't really up for it right now, that he was sure. He would just have to see how he felt tomorrow.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay, so I thought I did really good on this one! It is definitely my favorite chapter, and it was definitely the funnest to write so far! I might have Inuyasha and others come in on the next chapter, or maybe not. It just depends. Tell me what you think. And also, was it OOC for Bankotsu or not? I really want to know, honestly, because that is what I'm trying to stay with. I put the warning just in case. Please review and read the beginners Author's note please. Thanks and please review. The more reviews the quicker the updates._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello

_A/N: Hello. Okay so I am thinking about posting the first chapter of my other story I saved on my computer. I named it __**'Revenge'**__. It's about how Kagome gets betrayed by Inuyasha and then has to be trained by the Shichinitai. It's already on chap. 7 or something. But I totally stole the plot from __**Chii-Chan-18**__. I might post it tonight or maybe tomorrow. Anyway, I really hope Bankotsu wasn't too OOC. I really do, because that's my main goal in my stories. Anyway thank you all for reviewing! I appreciate and read every single one! Happy reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; Possible  
_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome woke up that morning confused. Really confused.

It was about 8:30. Bankotsu usually woke her up at 7:30. What was going on?

She couldn't help but to think about what had happened last night. That was one of the main roots of her confusion. What in the world had she done last night? She thought about it, and she remembered kissing him.

She shook her head. That wasn't possible. He would never kiss her and she would never kiss him. It went against everything they had known. They were total opposites. How could an innocent priestess be with a merciless killer?

She forced herself up and out of the soft layers of fur on her bed. Mostly because she wanted to know what the hell was going on. But know matter how much she tried to convince herself she had not kissed him, that she had no idea of what happened last night, she failed. She knew what happened. She knew what she had done. She had betrayed Inuyasha and the others. She had betrayed herself. She had gone against all her teachings. Definitely against her mother's wishes.

And while that kiss had felt so wrong in so many ways… it felt right in even more. She had to admit she had enjoyed it. After all, Inuyasha had never kissed her like that. But what could she expect? He was still in love with Kikyo. She didn't even know if Inuyasha truly loved her. She knew he loved her like a brother would love a sister, or a best friend, but a _couple_? In all the times she had pictured her and Inuyasha together, she just couldn't see it right now.

Was that mercenary taking her heart? Did she honestly _love_ him? She wasn't even sure if she liked him, but much less _love_ him?

'_And besides, it's not like he would ever love someone like me. I'm just a weak little girl. I'm just a stupid weak little… but then why would he kiss me?'_ She pondered that question on her way to the dining hall. She wasn't sure if they had waited for her or not. Her door was unlocked so Bankotsu must have came to her room. She kindove hoped they didn't wait up for her. Well, not necessarily. She wished it could be just him waiting for her.

And her small but happy wish came true.

As soon as she walked into the dining room she saw the table full as usual, the different foods spread across the table. He was there, waiting for her, seated at the head of the table.

Even though she didn't really want to, she smiled. She couldn't help it. This was just so sweet. Inuyasha had never done something like this for her. And he had even waited up for her.

He smiled back as she sat down in her usual seat next to him. Actually, she thought it was more of a smirk. It was quiet while they each filled their plates. Kagome decided to break the silence when they finished putting their fill on the expensive china.

"Uhh…… W-where are the rest of them?" She asked nervously.

He laughed at her shyness. "I sent them out. I wanted to talk to you." He finally answered, his small cackle fading off.

"Oh" She paused. "About what?"

"Well." He paused. "You remember what happened last night, don't you?" He asked.

"Oh that… yeah, I remember. What about it?" She asked nonchalantly, taking a bite of her apple.

He knew she was trying her best to hide her nervousness. He couldn't help but to giggle his boyish little laugh at her antics.

"Well, you weren't just going to ignore it, were you? I mean we sortive kissed." He said back.

She blushed immensely, waiting for him to continue. She surely didn't have anything to say to that.

"Well..." He paused, feeling a tad of nervousness himself. Actually, it wasn't really just a tad, it was a lot. He had been thinking about her answer to this question all morning. He didn't want to have to say this to her. He knew it would break her. But he had too he told himself.

"Well, forget about it. It never happened. Don't think I have feelings for you, because I most definitely don't. I don't feel. Now… do we understand each other?" He said harshly, his hand now on the handle of Banryu.

He hated it. The look in her eyes. He had really hoped she wouldn't cry. He didn't want it to come to that. Did she really like him as much as he liked her? He found that hard to believe.

She couldn't believe herself. She couldn't believe she had actually thought about _being_ with him. Living with him, loving him. She needed to stop this. No, she had really hoped to control the tears. She had really hoped not too cry. But despite her desperate efforts, it didn't work.

The tears fell off her face involuntarily. She couldn't stop them, and she couldn't do anything about them. She stared at him, her face blank with depression.

No, why did she have to do this to him? Why were here tears hurting him so much? He couldn't understand it. But he wouldn't give in, no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much he wanted to wrap her up in his strong arms, and console her until she quieted and fell asleep in his arms again, but that wasn't an option. He would control himself. If not for him, for the others. They would not react well to him having relationship with a woman other than sexually. He grabbed his last of self control and pointed the Banryu to her throat, standing up. "I asked you a question wench, and I expect you to answer it." He said. His expression was cold and his voice was angry.

She jumped a little, then nodded. He nearly lost all his control when a single tear fell onto his Banryu. But he managed to hold it. He wasn't sure how, but he did.

"Good. Now finish eating your breakfast and then were going to pack up and prepare to move to a new castle. We can find more jewel shards if we move, like you said. I'll tell you what to do when we're done." He said, sitting back down at the table.

He had decided his decision this morning. He wouldn't allow himself to be pulled in by this girl. And even though he couldn't love her at the time, he would let her love him. He would protect her. He would make sure she was always healthy and always nourished. But he would never tell her, or anyone else. Who knows, maybe one day they could actually be together… someday…

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

She went to remove the furs from the beds and fold them as Bankotsu had ordered. What had happened to him? He was acting so mean to her this morning. It hadn't even seem to bother him when she cried. Usually, he would say something in consolation or comfort, even if it was awkward, but he didn't even bother.

There was a new emotion in his eyes. One she had never seen before. He definitely looked angry… but there was something else in those beautiful blue eyes of his. Something more. And she just couldn't figure it out.

When she was done she wrapped all the furs into a large blanket. She didn't understand why Bankotsu had ordered her to do this. There would be plenty more fur at the next castle they slaughtered.

She hauled the large bag outside to the others. She was the last one out the door, and was having a hard time carrying her weight. Well, not just her weight, the weight of all these incredibly heavy furs as well.

When she got close enough to him, he grabbed the bag, looking down at her frowning angrily. She was panting heavily.

"You can't even carry a bag of cheap furs can you? You're so weak." He mocked. Although it wasn't his usually playful, teasy voice. It was totally serious. She didn't even think it was possible, but she actually missed that sexy little smirk of his.

"Come on." He said in that same mean voice. They headed off, everyone carrying something.

He felt guilty already, and couldn't believe it. But he had to keep up his attitude or the others would get suspicious. He obviously didn't realize he was going a little too far.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu always seemed to overdue things. He could never get anything perfect. That obviously wasn't a word to describe him.

Kagome followed along wearily. Although she felt plenty rested, she was tired of walking. They had been walking for more than 2 hours now, and in pure silence. She felt so awkward. She wasn't sure how much longer her feet would keep up. She couldn't believe that none of them seemed even the slightest bit tired. Their breath's hadn't even changed.

"Bankotsu…" She finally whined, or almost panted. She also felt highly dehydrated. "I'm so tired. Can we please stop for just a little bit?" She begged.

She wasn't surprised when everyone glared at her. But she was surprised that Bankotsu had stopped, and hadn't glared.

"Relax wench, I think I just found our castle…" He said, pointing to a large, elegant building. It was definitely a castle.

Although to Kagome it looked more like a palace. She sighed with relief, only to have the stress come right into her body.

They would have to _fight_ for that castle. Kill innocent people for that castle. Kill _children_ for that castle.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. This was surely going to be a long day and she wasn't looking forward to a minute of it.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay so I put a little angst in there too. Sorry, but you have to keep it interesting. I bet you thought they were finally going to get together, huh? Nope! But they will eventually, I promise. And there are a few more surprises in this story. Now tell me if you think I should post the story I saved on my story called 'Revenge'. I don't know if it's a good idea, just tell me what you think. Anyway, I totally thank everyone for all your reviews! I told you that if I got reviews I would update quickly! And ya know, you can always tell your friends… you know… if you want…which I would totally hope you do! Please review and thanks for reading! _

_P.S. I love you guys! -Brookeylynn_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello

_A/N: Hello. Okay so I finally have the first chapter of my other story out. Now I would put more up without hesitation because like half of it is already done, but I can't even tell if you guys like it! You have to tell me if you do or else seriously guys, what's the point in putting up a story in the first place? So if you could be so kind as to leave a review if you read it… that would be lovely. And I got the hint in some of the reviews that you guys weren't really into the angst in **THIS** story, not the other one, but let me know if I am right and I'll lighten it up a bit. Thanks bunches and happy reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; Possible OOC_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome just sat back by herself; not listening. Bankotsu was explaining some strategy or something like that. She honestly didn't want to know.

Just as they were about to leave for the castle, Kagome decided to chime in. "You know you can't take me down there, I'll just pass out again." She said, obviously irritated.

"You can stay in one of the castle's rooms while we take out the rest of the village. Now stop complaining." He said sternly.

Kagome sighed again. Why was he acting so darn mean to her after last night?! Besides, she could have sworn _**he**_ kissed her! But then again he probably would accuse _**her**_ of kissing him. But the real truth was that they had kissed each other. Their mouths had moved at nearly the exact same pace in getting to their goals.

Bankotsu didn't enjoy treating Kagome the way he did any more than she liked it. But he just kept overdoing it in the mean department because he was scared one of his brothers would end up figuring it out. That was the last issue he needed to deal with right now.

They both brushed off their thoughts and focused on the task at hand. But unfortunately for them, that was going to be difficult.

Before they could leave, they heard the sound of horses coming their way. It couldn't have been the castle guards because it sounded as if it was coming towards the palace, not away from it.

The band awaited whatever trouble they would waste their time on. Bankotsu rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for this kind of shit right now.

A group of about 30-50 bandits approached them. Both sides had their weapons ready just in case.

"What do you want?!" Bankotsu spat out fearlessly.

The leader laughed. "Well, we have come to claim this palace and lands as our own. And I'm guessing we will have to go through you first?" The man paused and tapped his chin. "You know, I'm feeling quite merciful today… if you give me all of the money and that girl we will let you live. I haven't had a good fuck in a while and she looks nice and tight."

Kagome blushed red when they all turned to look at her. God, she was embarrassed right now. She stepped farther into the midst of the band.

Bankotsu saw Kagome's embarrassed and feared reaction. But he also saw her position herself closer to him and his brothers. He was happy about that. He was glad that she finally trusted him to protect her.

But in other words, that leader had really pissed Bankotsu off. AS if he could actually take on the Shichinitai! And him talking about taking Kagome like that… well that just hit a nerve. It could have been the fact that he needed her to find the jewel shards because no one else could and had to keep her safe… or it could have been that he was totally and irrevocably in love with him. Not that he would ever admit that… or would he? Time could only tell.

Bankotsu had made the first swing with Banryu, cutting the leader's head clean off. The others followed suit and within minutes the battle was over.

Luckily for her, Kagome had turned and looked away after she saw Bankotsu's move. Not that she really minded seeing that disgusting leader's head cut off, but she was still not very good with gore.

"Let's go." He said when the last of them were slaughtered. He grabbed Kagome possessively around the waist and hurried to their future castle, his brothers not far behind.

He was glad that Kagome was by his side now. Even though that leader was dead, he still felt like he had failed in some way. And when he was alone with her he could use a less harsh voice; he knew how she was hurt by his stern tone. He could see it in her eyes when he talked. Besides, he loved the warmth of her body by his.

Even Kagome felt perfectly comfortable and happy, considering his tight hold on her. But as usual, neither of them would admit their feelings.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice obviously gentler than before.

"Yeah I'm fine… thanks for uhh, saving me." She said blushing.

He smiled. "No problem. But were going to have to do something about this." He said in the same tone.

She didn't know what he was talking about, but something in his voice was telling her that this conversation was over.

As soon as they got back he set her down gently. The others arrived within the minute. They hid in the bushes unseen for the moment.

"Okay." He said, signaling for the others to come and listen. "We are going to clear out the front part of the castle first, together. Kagome will stay in a room and wait for us to finish with the rest of the village, considering she would be even more trouble out in the field." His eyes dodged to Kagome after that. "You run you die." It pained him to say that to her, but he had to keep her scared. There was no way he would have her escaping him now.

Kagome nodded and rolled her eyes. She was more than familiar with that phrase.

"Okay, after the castle is cleared out, you go your own ways. Once the village is destroyed we clean up and move in." He explained.

They nodded, more than ready for battle.

"And one more thing." He said and turned his gaze to Jakotsu. "Jakotsu your going to get a different kimono for Kagome when were done." He said.

"What?! Why do I have to do it?" Jakotsu said angrily before Kagome could object.

"Because I know how much you like to shop. You can get some things for yourself if you wish." Bankotsu answered.

Jakotsu smiled. "Aww, thanks for thinking of me big brother!" Jakotsu said, happy his Big Brother hadn't forgotten his hobbies. Bankotsu nodded.

"Now wait just a second here! Why the heck do I have to change my kimono?" She asked angrily, obviously offended.

Bankotsu glared at her for a second, which kindove scared her. She was happy when he finally answered. "Because it attracts unwanted attention. Or do you enjoy being a whore?" He asked sharply.

"WHAT?! I am not a whore! It's normal to wear at my… village. I don't have to change if I don't want to." She said angrily crossing her arms.

The glare returned. Okay, he should really stop this now, it was freaking her out. He looked all evil when he just stared at her like that.

"You'll do what I tell you to wench. I don't like wasting my time on horny drunkards and bandits." He said in the same tone, gripping the hilt of Banryu.

She sighed in defeat. Did she not have any say in anything? Obviously not.

He honestly knew thought it showed way to much of her. He didn't like it when he saw anyone take a look at her body. He had noticed Renkotsu and Mukotsu had done this at least twice since she came with them. Well, actually a lot more times for Mukotsu. He didn't like it.

He knew she wasn't a whore. She was way too innocent; he didn't even think she had had sex yet. But he wondered why she would wear such revealing garments. He figured accusing was the only way to get a good answer. It intrigued him a little, that this kimono she wore was customary length in her… village. She seemed to hesitate a little on the word 'village'. This also interested him, but he would find out later. Right now he had to start focusing.

"Now that that's solved, it's time to get going. You all go ahead; I'll be there in a second." He said, shooing them away. They took little interest in to why he sent them away before himself; their minds were too focused on the 'fun' ahead.

"Kagome, I'm going to carry you while I fight, so get on my back. You'll have to stay with me until the castle is taken care of. Close your eyes and hold on. I'm warning you right now to keep them closed; I won't notice if you fall off. Now, do you understand?" Well that was definitely a lie.

Kagome climbed on his back and held on tight, really tight he noticed. She closed her eyes and tried to go to her to her own little world.

God, she wasn't falling off, that was for sure. She was latched on so tight, he didn't even think she was this strong. Not that he minded. He was looking forward to fighting with her; typical show off. He wanted her to see just how incredibly awesome he was. Well, not see, but know. Know that he had protected her. Know that she would always be fine with him. Yes, that's what he wanted. But as usual; this wasn't something he would tell himself.

He smirked as he sprinted to the chaotic mess ahead of him. He felt Kagome's legs tighten even more around him; if that was possible. She really needed to stop that; her body was pressed a little too tightly to his, and she was having her effects on his body.

She probably would have felt the same way if it weren't for that fact she was scared out of her mind right now. But she wasn't scared about dying or getting hurt; she was scared about hearing those screams, smelling the blood that would surely intoxicate her nose. She hated the fact that they were doing this, she really did, but she was just glad they were actually going to let her sit through most of it. Most of it.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Hola! Okay so now you all know that Bankotsu does love her, but he's trying to convince himself he doesn't. (hint- he's not doing a good job) And also, I really am sorry that this one was a bit shorter, but I have to cut it off in the right places. Now, the reason I am updating quickly is because of your reviews! Yes that really is it! You guys are totally encouraging! Now school and friends eat up a lot of my time; in fact I only got 4 hours of sleep last night. To be honest its 11:53pm right now. I should get to bed, but I wanted to post this first. Now go press that button peoples and more chapters will come quicker! Thank you and I love you all! And check out my other story if you want! -brookeylynn_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Heyy

_A/N: Heyy! Okay so I am just SO incredibly happy that you guys are leaving so many reviews for this story! Really I am and that is why I'm making my updates quick it's all because of your awesome reviews! Now, no one told me about there being too much angst yet so I am going to stay with my own thoughts. I like there being a little angst in it, but I don't know if there will be much more. I just have to see how it comes to me when I write. Anyway I just want to say THANKS for all the reviews I really appreciate them! Happy Reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; Possible OOC_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu jumped up, speeding up to the others. This reminded Kagome of their previous run together. The wind pierced her delicate skin and the Fall air went through her nose quickly.

She hesitated, but eventually put her head against his back. He smiled unknowingly to her. He loved it when she took comfort in him. It was just too bad she wouldn't be able to see how awesome he fought.

He arrived right after the battle had begun. The rest of his brothers had already started taking out the first front lines of the guards. He decided on the back.

"Hold on Kagome, I'm serious." He said as he plunged forward in a leap. And he was. Not that he would just leave her there if she fell, but that would end up being a large burden to try to fight and save her. She nodded her head and let out a small sound of her understanding.

She was surprised when she didn't hear any screams. There were only grunts of attack, a lot coming from Bankotsu. She still closed her eyes though. There was no doubt a lot of blood and other body parts splattered around the castle.

She had to open her eyes at the next sound. Someone was definitely wounded. They grunted out of pain this time.

She saw Jakotsu holding his side where he had most likely been cut. Blood was oozing from in between his fingers.

"Big Brother!" He yelled. It sounded like he was asking for help. She could see why. It all happened in slow motion to her though.

Jakotsu had been holding his wound with one hand and his sword with the other. About ten guards were coming for him at once. She saw Bankotsu's expression change to an obviously worried expression. He ran quickly to the side, practically having to pry her off him. Jakotsu was barely managing alone.

"Stay here, and don't move, I'll be back!" He ordered.

Bankotsu ran over to his friend and immediately killed the remainder of the castle's soldiers using his Banryussen attack. Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Mukotsu must have gone to the village. He helped Jakotsu stand and walked him over to the wall by Kagome. His worried expression still remained.

"Are you okay Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked.

Jakotsu smiled. "Of course I'm okay, it's just a little cut!" He said. "Thanks for coming in Big Brother."

Bankotsu smiled back, relieved. "It's all good, just be careful Jakotsu."

Kagome had seen the whole thing. Usually, she would have passed out or freaked out or something like that, considering all the bodies surrounding her. But her interest had been focused so innately on the two brothers that she didn't even notice them. Plus she had been terrified when Bankotsu forced her off. She didn't want to leave him.

"Okay, the others are out there destroying the rest of the villagers. I'm going to take Kagome to her room and you bandage up. Then we can start clean up." He said the last part with an unpleasant look on his face.

Kagome was brought back to reality at the sound of her name. She suddenly noticed all the gory details from the fight around her. She could have sworn that any way she stepped it would be on a… head or something like that. She shuddered.

Bankotsu noticed her reaction and quickly grabbed her wrist. "Come on, I'll lead you. If you have to close your eyes to keep from getting sick, do it." He said.

She did as he said and let him lead her to the hallway. She was surprised she hadn't stepped on anything. He was a good guider.

"Okay, I don't think anything happened in here. You can open." He said while letting go of her hand.

She opened one eye in suspicion, and then continued with the other. She followed him down the hall. It had a lot of rooms. Some of the doors were open and she could see inside.

Most of them were the same, but she had to stop when she saw this one. The only thing it could be classified as was a girl's dream room.

It supported a very large bed in pink silks and what she thought was cheetah fur. The bed had a silk canopy overhanging it. It looked really comfortable. A large armoire with swirly patterns carved into it pushed up against the wall. Two chairs and a large bookcase surrounded the big fireplace. She could see the stream of what appeared to be steam was coming from the other door inside the room. She walked in a little and saw the humongous private hot spring struck her interest. Bankotsu walked over to see what was going on before she discovered anything else.

He noticed the room she had slid into and rolled his eyes. "Get out of there, it's not your room." He said, aggravated.

Her eyes were filled with glee as she continued assessing the room's every detail, then turned to Bankotsu.

"Aww, come on please?! It's not like any of you guys will be staying in here! Please?" She begged.

Although he didn't show it, he loved that. "Actually, I promised Jakotsu he could have the princess' room at the next castle. Now come on, he'll be pissed if he finds out you were in here." He said, grabbing her wrist. Truthfully, it was hard for him to say no to those puppy-dog eyes, but he managed to… somehow.

She allowed him to pull her unwillingly, but she wasn't necessarily resisting. It would be pointless anyway; he was so much stronger than she.

He stopped at a small room and directed her into it. It wasn't necessarily bad; it was just like every other room in the house besides that princess room. She really liked that room; but she obviously wasn't getting it.

"Okay, now I'm not going to lock the door, mostly because I don't have the key, but don't even attempt. Stay here and I'll get you as soon as the meal's ready. It might be awhile, considering clean up. I guess you don't really have to stay here, but don't go into any of the main rooms, and don't get in the way. And no, you can't go in Jakotsu's room either. Now stay out of trouble." He said and left her.

She sighed, not really sure of what to do now. She decided on a nap. There was nothing better to do anyway.

She layed down and wrapped herself up into the covers, easily drifting off into sleep.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

It took a good 4½ hours to clean up the mess they had made and prepare dinner. Bankotsu walked down to Kagome's room, hoping she was there. He didn't really feel like searching the castle right now.

Sure enough, she was in her room, sleeping like an angel as always.

He sat down in a near chair by the bed, watching her sleep. This was something he always enjoyed. He could just look at her and study her without being disturbed.

Soon enough, he decided to awake her. The others were probably starting to wonder.

He shook her gently. Her lids fluttered open sleepily.

"Dinner's ready." He said, leaving. She got up and rubbed her eyes, getting out of bed. She probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight with how long her nap was. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

He hadn't locked the door earlier this afternoon, why would he lock it tonight? It was more than the perfect chance to escape. She confirmed her thoughts and a smile appeared across her lips at the thought of seeing her friends again.

Dinner went by quickly. She couldn't help but drift off into her own little world as the thoughts of them raced through her mind.

Inuyasha and the others were probably looking for her right now. Koga said he was going to get the others, right? Surely all of them combined could defeat the band. A small frown crossed her lips at the thought.

If Inuyasha won, Bankotsu, he would be dead. No more, ever. And if Bankotsu won, Inuyasha would die as well. This was so weird. Why was she thinking about this? She couldn't honestly care about that low-life assassin. Could she?

Bankotsu noticed her many different expressions at dinner. He wondered what she was thinking about. It was one of those times he wished he could read minds. _'Maybe she's thinking about me?"_ He couldn't help but wonder.

After dinner, it was bed time as always. Bankotsu did the regular honors of walking Kagome to her bedroom. She grimaced as she saw Jakotsu walk into her dream room.

He opened the door for her, letting her in.

"Now, I'm not gonna lock this tonight, because you obviously value your life enough not to try to escape." He said casually.

Her insides churned at his words. She put on a fake laugh, rolling her eyes and closing the door on him.

He walked away and continued to clean up the kitchen. The others had already gone to bed and he didn't want to wake them, it had been a long day anyway. He thought about so many things while he did so.

He was still wondering about the whole stutter when she said her 'village'. She only stuttered when she was nervous or scared, he had learned that. That deeply intrigued him, but he would save that for later when he could asker. He thought about her feelings for him, and wondered how she felt.

Eventually he gave his mind a break and headed towards his bedchambers. He immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome lay in her cozy bed, thinking of the quickest and easiest way to escape them. He had so many times if she ever tried to escape he would kill her. She had heard this so many times it wasn't even funny. She couldn't help but think he would really do so.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay so I know she didn't get her new kimono in this chapter but she will get it later. Sorry but I just forgot and I don't feel like doing the editing to put that part in. I'm tired as hell and have to wake up early. So goodnight, thanks, and please review. _

_P.S. Please excuse my grumpiness. You guys make me want to write so much that I stay up half the night doing it! ;) -brookeylynn_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hola

_A/N: Hola! Okay so this chapter should be interesting. I'm not sure which way it will lead me. And as for __**EowyensPen **__and others who are wondering about Jakotsu and Kagome: At first Jakotsu will absolutely hate Kagome and he is going to be mean to her, but he comes to his senses later, I promise, and they do become great friends. I really shouldn't have told you all that, it's kindove a spoiler, but I'm really bad at keeping secrets. This is a special chapter, so to get the best out of it, listen to the songs 'Just a Dream' by Carrie Underwood and 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera while your reading it. That's all I think, so thanks and happy reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; Possible OOC; __**ANGST**_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome stayed up for the next hour, just pondering the one question that had popped into her head.

Did she really want to leave Bankotsu?

If she did and didn't make it, she honestly did think he would kill her. And if she did and did make it, well it would only be a matter of time until they found her, Inuyasha and the others.

But in any case, why would she even consider staying with him other than for fear of losing her life?

She had to think about that one because it was true. She didn't want to answer that though. She wasn't ready. She couldn't really understand what her feelings were for him at the moment. She knew how that kiss made her feel, that was one thing she was sure of.

When she had kissed him, she felt perfect. No, a lot more than that. She felt perfect, loved, strong, safe, happy, and in all things wonderful. Even thinking about it made her feel so… right. Like she belonged with him. But she didn't honestly want to accept that. Little did she know that Bankotsu felt the exact same way.

She had finally decided. There was no way she could have felt for him, she convinced herself. There was no way she could have actually… loved him. She pushed this on herself even though it was no where close to the truth.

She slowly crept down the hall. It was very quiet… she was very quiet. A sad smile crept onto her small face when she went by his room. _'Goodbye Bankotsu… for now… or forever' _She said to herself.

It was only a matter of time until she was out. She sniffed the night air. It smelled wonderful.

She looked back one more time, then took off running. Inuyasha and the others couldn't be too far. She would see them soon.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu awoke in the middle of the night. He had a bad feeling, but brushed it off.

He sat up and looked over to Banryu. Fine. He looked around the large room and out the window. Fine, everything was fine… or seemed fine. Sighing, he got up to get a midnight snack. He did woke up a lot in the middle of the night. He just couldn't help it. Sometimes he would just wake up hungry or thirsty, or having to go pee really bad. Too bad Kagome didn't know this.

He walked down the hallway quietly. He was used to being silent from all the times he got up. He knew how much he hated being woken up, and didn't want to wake up any of his brothers.

He breezed by the hall, not noticing much.

But he did stop when he saw something. It seemed Kagome's door was open. He hadn't left it open when he walked her there, in fact he remembered her closing it in his face.

He felt a bit of panic find its way into his system. He walked into the room. She wasn't in the bed.

'_Calm down. It's okay. She probably just went out to the bathroom, or maybe to get something to eat, right?'_ He said, trying to calm himself.

He knew how much she hated being disturbed when she was naked, but that was just too bad. He wasn't going to just let her scare him like this.

He walked outside. Silent. Nothing.

He worked his way to the castle's hot springs. Nothing there either. He traced the whole premises in less than 5 minutes, thoroughly checking everywhere. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath.

Anger, rejection, and panic pulsed through him vigorously, anger being the most dominant of the three. He immediately took off. He would be able to find her, he was sure of that. He knew he was much faster than she was.

She kept running. She couldn't stop, no, it was too much of a risk. Her calves and sides burned for a break though.

He ran through the forest as quick as always, if not quicker. His muscles needed a break too, but he didn't notice. The adrenaline was fueling his rash actions.

He wondered what the fuck she was thinking doing this. Doing this to _**him**_. Did she honestly hate being with him and the others that much? He couldn't really blame her though, with the way he had built up her confidence in him, and then crushed it again. But he was just in to much of his angry mode to even consider her being innocent.

An evil smile crept onto his face as he saw his target.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome was just about to take a break when something big and rough tackled her to the ground. At first she thought it was a demon, and unfortunately for her, she didn't have any bow and arrows.

Then she saw it. She saw the beautiful blue sparkle in his eyes from the light of the full moon. But it wasn't the cute, playful, Bankotsu kind of look. In his eyes she saw the anger. This scared her even more.

He sat on top of her, pinning her arms over her head with one of his. She squirmed underneath him, already out of breath from the strenuous running she had done earlier that night.

He pushed himself down against her and painfully increased his grip on her wrists, obviously signaling to stop. He put his other hand around her tiny neck and watched her eyes go from surprised to terrified.

She whimpered involuntarily. He was hurting her, and barely noticing it. That was until he saw her eyes close tightly in the pain he was giving her.

He could barely feel the guilt of what he was doing to her in the back of his head. He was already stuck in one of his angry rage-filled moods. He tried his best to push it away.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" He asked evilly. She let out another whimper, signaling her yes.

He tightened his hand around her neck, while still allowing her to breath.

"What were you thinking!? Don't you remember what I told you? Don't you know that your life is in critical danger right now?!" He yelled angrily, his grip growing tighter.

"Please" She begged, trying to breathe again. He loosened it up again, waiting angrily for her excuse.

"I'm sorry." She said, her eyes still closed tightly.

"You're sorry! You're sorry for what, for leaving me, for rejecting me, for endangering your life?! What the fuck is your problem girl?! Don't you get it? Don't you understand how much you have just pissed me off?!" His voice was now at screaming level.

Kagome didn't understand what he meant about rejecting him; she didn't know what exactly she could be rejecting him for. But she was now in so much fear of him she couldn't comprehend too much at once.

"Bankotsu, please… don't…. hurt me." She pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

His expression changed immediately. He was shocked at her words.

Bankotsu blinked in utter shock at her begging. Her begging for him to no longer inflict pain on her. What was he doing? He could so easily see the terror in her voice, in her face, and _**he**_ was causing it.

It all happened so suddenly that Kagome was having trouble telling what exactly was going on.

All of a sudden, his grips loosened on her hands, and he removed his hand from her soon-to-be bruised neck.

He went down fiercely on her, and pried her lips open with his tongue.

At first she resisted, but as soon as she felt his warm mouth with hers, in hers, she kissed back just as passionately.

He was surprised, but didn't show it. No, he was too caught up in the second best moment of his life.

He ruled her mouth dominantly like last time. She embraced it as well, allowing him to do what he wanted with her mouth, no objection in her mind.

He pulled up after a good 2 minutes. Kagome had thought she was going to pass out from lack of air, but she ended up being okay, as always.

Bankotsu's expression had changed. It was now the beautiful, surprised, passionate, adorable one she loved.

He stared at her for such a long time before she got tired of it. She lifted her mouth as far as it would go, and pressed it up against his. He pushed her head back down greedily and embraced this wonderful thing he now knew was love.

After their dance of passion, he pulled away again, laying his head on her chest. He heard her heartbeat quicken at the physical contact. He didn't mean it in a sexual way though. He just wanted to hear her heart. To hear it beating.

She saw the sad look in his eyes before his faced disappeared from sight. All she saw was the top of his beautiful silky strands.

"I'm sorry." He said, closing his eyes and taking in her submission. His voice was husky and regretful. He had hurt her, and that was wrong. How could he do that to someone he loved?

But before she could respond, he lifted his head to face her again. "But you're not going anywhere. Do you know how stupid that was of you? I could very well have killed you. You should know how testy my temper is by now." He said, a tint of anger straining his perfect voice.

She sighed. "I know." She paused. "But, you don't understand… I can't just leave my friends. I can't just give up on them. I _**love**_ them." She explained.

She turned away when she saw his face. Anger was evident in his flawless features.

That really pissed him off, he hated that she would say she _**loved**_ someone other than him. He didn't love anyone else.

He took a deep, undeniably tensed breath, and calmed himself down. She said she loved her friends. Not Inuyasha and not that wolf. Her friends, which included a woman, and he was pretty sure Kagome wasn't a lesbian. Maybe she meant it in a brother/sister kind of way. And he was lying to himself. He did love someone else. He loved every single one of his brothers. Well, he did have his doubts about Renkotsu at times, but he still cared deeply for the traitor.

The anger passed. He decided to trust her this time. It was hard for him though, hard for him to put his trust in anyone other than his brothers. But he did it. He did it just like he put his love in her.

He looked away. "I know. I can't blame you for that, I guess. I can understand your feeling a little… out of place." He paused for a second, pondering something. She hesitantly nodded, it was a little embarrassing.

He couldn't let her go back. He loved her so much. He knew it would never recede, or guessed. He had to do something.

"Kagome…" He sighed, sitting up in a less intimate position.

After a bit of silence, she tried to sit up. It was just getting awkward. He pushed her back down by her shoulders gently, signaling that he was obviously not done with whatever it was he had to say.

"You're not going back to your friends. You're staying here, with my brothers and I, and you are going to help us find the jewel shards." His voice wasn't angry, just strained, as if it was something painful for him to say.

She looked up to him sadly. "Why?" She asked, her voice numb.

"Because that's why we took you in the first place. That's why you're with us." He wasn't even looking at her now.

"No, why… why do you do it? Why do you torture me like this?" She asked sadly.

He looked surprised and turned down to her with his brows together. "How do I torture you?" His voice asked, worried but angry.

"Why do you… why do you treat me like this!? I'm not just a toy you know! I hate it! I hate it! Why do you just kiss me, then you act like I'm some kind of horrible disgusting person that makes you angry to even talk to! I don't get it!" She was crying now, banging her fists against his hard chest, inflicting no pain.

A great sadness formed in him at that time. She was right, she wasn't a toy. But he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her he loved her. He couldn't tell anybody. Maybe someday, but right now was not a good time.

He grabbed her raging wrists with his hands, easily stopping her. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry." He said. That was all he could say.

There had never been so much sadness piled into someone's voice before. Yet, he was no where near crying. He was too tough for that.

Kagome continued sobbing.

He kissed both of her cheeks, removing some of the tears with his soft lips. He hated it so much, hated seeing her sob like this. And nonetheless, over him.

He gently moved her into his lap and held her close, allowing her to wail into him. He wrapped her up in his arms, which covered nearly her entire body.

He ran his hands across her hair and back, rubbing them soothingly, mostly trying to calm her. He kissed her forehead. He shh'd her occasionally.

He loved her.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

After what seemed like so many hours to her, she managed to cry herself to sleep in his arms.

It had actually only been about 2 hours, but Bankotsu had loved and hated every minute, if that was possible.

He hated that she was crying. Crying over him, crying over what seemed to her like rejection, but to him was protection. Crying over what she thought could never be.

He loved that she loved him. He knew it. He knew it from her sadness, from the comfort she took in him. And he loved comforting her more than anything. He also loved seeing her smile; something she was far from doing at the time.

He carried her back in his arms, careful not to wake her, and set her down on his bed.

Locking the door, he went in beside her.

Bankotsu didn't dare wake her. Mostly because he didn't want to see her tears anymore. He hated them with all his being.

He wrapped her up in the fine furs and covers, making sure she was warm.

He wanted to watch over her all night. He wanted to be there so she could look into his comforting eyes when she awoke. He wanted to console all her troubles away. But there were just some he couldn't console at the time, and that hurt the most.

But he couldn't stay up by her. It would take its toll on him tomorrow, and he had to get some sleep.

Instead he got under the covers with her, and wrapped her back up into his arms.

He fell right asleep as soon as she sleepily turned to him and buried her head into his chest. He squeezed her body tighter to his, covering even more of her with himself.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

That morning he woke up before everyone as always. He was happy to find an unmoved Kagome deep in his grasp, protected.

She slept silently, her chest heaving up and down with each quiet little breath. He kissed her forehead. Sweaty.

His face turned worried and he pushed her bangs back, putting a hand to her forehead. A fever, he was sure. Though he knew little about healing, he did know what a fever was.

He sighed deeply, worried and confused. He had really hurt her. He loathed it so much that anyone who would have made her like this he would have tortured and killed mercilessly, then bring them back to life 100 times and do it over again. But it was him; it was him that made her like this.

The great feeling of guilt and sadness burdened his shoulders again. He wasn't very fond of this feeling either.

He hesitantly got up and went to the hot spring in his bathroom, if that's what you'd call it, and got soaked up some water from his hot spring into a small piece of cloth. He pushed as much of her hair back as possible and put it on her forehead.

He picked her up slowly but effortlessly, and took her to her room. Fortunately for him, nobody was up.

He set her on her bed without covering her this time. Then he got up and proceeded to get up the others and make breakfast.

It was just his luck that this would happen. Bad things seemed to happen to him quite frequently, and all he needed was the one woman he would ever love to have a terminal illness and die without knowing he actually loved her back.

'_Oh God, calm down. It's just a little fever. I'm sure she'll be better in no time. It'll be just fine.'_ He assured himself.

With that, he went to wake up the rest of his brothers and make breakfast.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay I just have to say that this was my most favorite chapter I have ever written. I love it love it love it so much! It was really emotional to write. I don't know how you felt when you read it, but when I wrote it, it really made me feel sad. I can't tell you guys anything important because I refuse to spoil it for y'all. But I will tell y'all that I Bankotsu and Kagome take a good turn in the future. That might have spoiled it, I'm not sure, and if it did I'm sorry. I know this was an extra-long chapter, but I just got so carried away when I was writing it that I just couldn't stop. It was meant to have more in it, but once I got this far I decided to wait until the next chapter to put anything else. This story is definitely going to be a lot longer than I thought. But I love writing it so much that I don't care. I am constantly thinking of new ideas. Also, I know this is random, but if you want a really good, suspenseful movie to see, go see '__**Eagle Eye'**__ with Shia LeBuff. I don't know how to spell his last name. But VERY suspenseful, not scary._

_P.S. LOVE you guys so Much! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Heyzies

_A/N: Heyzies! Isn't that an awesome word? I just made it up! Anyway I don't have a lot to say about this chapter. Thanks for being such loyal fans guys, I love y'all! Now I thought the last chapter was just SO sad, I really did, but things are gonna get better, I promise! Thanks and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; _

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome worried the hell out of Bankotsu while he was up. He kept wanting to go check on her, but he couldn't do that with all his brothers there.

He was going to have Suikotsu check up on her after breakfast. He figured she needed her sleep, especially after last night.

And of course, Bankotsu's focus was totally off during breakfast. Probably thinking about Kagome… again.

"So Big Brother, were exactly is the wench?" Jakotsu asked, honestly curious.

Jakotsu's question brought him out of his little world.

"Oh, yes, well, um, I think she's… like sick or something. I think Suikotsu should take a look at her after we eat." He answered.

"Why the hell does it matter if she's sick or not?" Jakotsu spat out venomously.

He didn't really like the way Jakotsu was talking about her, and instinctually revolted. "Well now Jakotsu, what usually happens when people get sick and aren't treated? They die. Yes, now can she find the jewel shards if she's dead Jakotsu?" He nearly yelled.

Jakotsu looked down and poked his food. "No." He mumbled. "But I still think we should just kill the stupid whore." He said under his breath. Fortunately for him, Bankotsu didn't hear.

Breakfast was over quickly, and Bankotsu and Suikotsu went straight to Kagome's room afterwards.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome awoke that morning feeling horrible. She was soaked in sweat and freezing cold.

She sat up slowly, rubbing her head. Kagome thought of last night and the memories came flooding back.

How she longed for it. To be held by him again. Right now. He could warm her up, make her feel safe again. She wanted someone to cry into. No, not someone, him.

Kagome broke down in tears for what had to be the hundredth time.

Suikotsu and Bankotsu walked in to find a sobbing Kagome.

Bankotsu wanted to, no needed to comfort her. It was as if some kind of force was pulling him to her. But he held it. Even the doctor side of Suikotsu would remember if he 'cuddled' with her, and he would tell the others.

But being Suikotsu's doctor side, he ran over to comfort the girl himself. It pissed Bankotsu off that he couldn't be the one doing it.

Although it wasn't the person Kagome wanted, she gladly accepted Suikotsu's willing arms.

After a little bit, and what seemed like hours to Bankotsu, Suikotsu forced her crying form down onto the bed.

He sent Bankotsu to get another cloth for her head and tried to calm her. Once Bankotsu was back he set it on her head and explained to Bankotsu what he thought was wrong.

"Okay, she's going to be just fine. I'm not quite sure what's wrong with her, all I know is that all she has is a fever. Nothing more. Usually it would be some kind of flu, but she only has one symptom. The only explanation would be shock, or depression. Although I'm not sure why. She could just be having nightmares. Anyhow, once she calms down she'll be okay. She needs to change into that new kimono Jakotsu got her though, she's already drenched in sweat." He said.

Kagome only heard some parts of her diagnosis. She was having trouble just staying awake, much less comprehending things. She didn't even know Bankotsu was in the room.

Bankotsu got the kimino and went back to her room.

It was quite a pretty kimino, considering Jakotsu had gotten it for her. It was pink with white swirls on it, and very silky.

Suikotsu grabbed the kimino and began undressing Kagome.

Bankotsu immediately grabbed his arm.

"I think she can do that herself." He said through clenched teeth. He didn't like the idea of anyone besides himself seeing his Kagome.

Suikotsu hesitantly nodded and stepped out of the room with Bankotsu.

Kagome wasn't sure what was going on, but saw the pretty kimono and decided to put it on. It would be a relief from her disgusting clothes right now.

After a few minutes, Suikotsu knocked on the door. "Kagome, are you done?" He asked gently.

"Uhh, yes?" She wasn't sure what he meant.

They walked into the room. Suikotsu sat down on the bed with her and Bankotsu stood beside it, practically looming over his brother, arms across his own chest.

Kagome was starting to understand, coming back to her senses. She saw Bankotsu, but didn't say anything, considering there was an angry frown across his lips. It was too bad she didn't know it wasn't her he was irritated with.

"How are you feeling?" Suikotsu asked, seeing her come back to the planet.

"Uhh, fine, I guess. I'm not so cold anymore." She answered.

"Good, that means your fever is gone. Well, I'm sure Big Brother wants to get going, so we'll probably be leaving soon." He said getting up and leaving.

Bankotsu stayed in the room. He wanted more than anything to be alone right now.

This scared Kagome, but she wasn't sure why. It might have been the fact that he had nearly strangle her last night, but her fears were relieved when his frown turned into a normal expression when Suikotsu left the room.

He sat down next to her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay Kagome?" He asked, caressing her cheek.

She hesitated a little to his touch, but soon gave in to his warm fingers.

He pulled her into his lap again and held her there, running his fingers through her silky locks.

She took in a big breath of his scent. He smelled so good, as always. She sat there curled up in his arms and pressed her small figure up against his in attempt to get farther into his grasp. He hugged her closer in answer. His arms totally engulfed her.

They stayed like that a few minutes, until she looked up to him.

"I'm okay." Was all she said. He smiled back down at her. "Good."

After a few more minutes, he pushed her off him. They had to go, his brothers were probably wondering what the hell he was doing in there with her.

"We should go." He said and got up, offering her a hand.

She grabbed it and stood up with him. Once she was up his mouth opened slightly at the sight before him.

She looked so beautiful. The small kimino clung to her every curve, and the pink looked wonderful against her skin. He had started at her feet and traced up every inch of her perfect body.

His face had stopped and turned to a grimace when he saw the blue-ish mark on her neck. It brought back the memories. He remembered her face, the way it looked when he held her there mercilessly. He remembered the fear. The fear of him.

"Come on." He ordered harshly.

She followed willingly, not sure as to why his attitude had suddenly turned so sour.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed his Banryu and walked out swiftly. He hadn't intended to go jewel shard hunting today but changed his mind. Too bad Kagome had to be dragged along with them, even though she was feeling a bit better. A bit.

The others saw her bruise and figured Bankotsu did it. They didn't really care, but lucky for Bankotsu, that's what they thought he was doing to her in there. Although he had appeared a little frustrated when he walked out of the castle.

Kagome walked out after him with the others following. As soon as they got out they waited for instructions.

"Were going jewel hunting again today." He said and began walking. Kagome sighed out of tiredness and groggily followed. He ignored her. He was too mad at himself.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

"That's it! Were not getting any closer to Kagome! I can't just stay with you weaklings while I could be off by myself finding her!" Inuyasha bursted out.

"Inuyasha we've all been doing our best! Don't take it out on us because you're frustrated! I'm sure she's okay!" Sango replied.

"Damn it! We have been traveling for 4 days and we haven't even found a trace of her!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"It's all your fault you stupid mutt! You're leading us the wrong way!" Koga yelled to Inuyasha. It wasn't really going so well for Koga and Inuyasha being together.

"No it's not! I'm doing better than you are you mongrel!" Inuyasha fired back.

"THAT'S IT! I've had enough of you two fighting like this! Inuyasha if you think you can do so much better on your own than go!" Sango yelled. Kirara growled in agreement.

Miroku and Shippo just sat by watching like it was a movie.

"Fine then, I will! And When I find Kagome, I'll bring her back and rub it in all of your faces!" He said darting off, not giving a chance for a comeback.

"Well GOOD RIDDINS!" Sango yelled as Inuyasha ran off.

"I'm sure glad that _**thing**_ is gone. Now we can focus more on my woman and less on him!" Koga shouted.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sweat dropped at his reference for Kagome.

"But actually I think I'm going to split as well. Better chances at finding her." He said, waiting for their answer.

Sango tapped her chin. "I suppose your right. Good luck Koga." She finally said.

He waved goodbye and darted off like Inuyasha. At least Koga left pleasantly.

"Okay, this is just getting ridiculous. We need to tune it up a notch and fight back like the real people we are…. And I really want to see Inuyasha's face when we come back with Kagome!" She yelled enthusiastically.

Miroku and Shippo sweat-dropped. There little family was a little too competitive.

Soon enough though, the split up comrades, or what appeared to be comrades, were off on their way to saving there best friend. Or umm, woman.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay, now if you're wondering, I didn't just put the seen with Inuyasha and the rest in there for nothing. There is a reason that will come up in the next chapter, I hope. My writing always seems to lengthen. Anyways, I want to let you all know that Kikyo and Naraku DO still exist. And yes, they will be coming back into the story. I'm not sure when though, it will probably be awhile. I'm sure you guys aren't missing them too much though. Anyways, thanks for reading and please REVIEW! :) y'all are great!_

_P.S. Sorry if this chapter was a little confusing, it was hard to write. But as always, fun. The next chapter has one of my favorite parts in it. It's kindove sad too, but not too bad. Not like last time, that's for sure. If you love it, you'll review! Or maybe if you don't you will… idk, just say something! _


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yo

_A/N: Yo! Okay so I am so loving this story! I don't have much to say other than I hope that I have a lot of loyal fans! And I have a question for you guys. If anyone knows any really good stories of Reluctant Kagome/ Dominant Sesshomaru, or Koga/ Kagome please do tell in a review or message! Something like '__**Without a Doubt'**__ by __**XXemzyXX**__, or I think that's her name. And I really like this chapter! So that's about it, thanks and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Language; Angst_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome was so tired of walking. So were the others it seemed. Everyone except of course, Bankotsu. His mind was so wrapped up upon so many things.

Like, did Kagome hold a grudge to him for what he had done to her last night? He had both physically hurt her body, and mentally broken her spirit. How could he do that to someone he loved? Maybe he wasn't meant to be in love. Maybe he wasn't. He knew the feeling was there, but the actions weren't. Well, aside from their passionate kisses and the way she snuggled up to him when she was sad or confused. Surprisingly, He actually loved it when she did that. He had never been much of a touchy-feely kindove guy, especially with Jakotsu on the team, but when it came to Kagome, things were totally different. He wished he could touch her all the time. He wanted to feel the warmth of her body against his.

He had always had trouble controlling his temper. In fact, it surprised him that he hadn't killed the girl already. If anything, by accidentally being to rough with her. She was so delicate.

It was about lunch time when someone finally complained. And that person, of course, was Jakotsu. Usually it would have been Kagome, but her mind was wrapped up on a lot of things too, and she wasn't going to risk angering him again. Not after what happened last night.

Sure, she loved him. She loved him with all of her being. It was as if Inuyasha didn't even exist anymore. But she was still scared of that side of him. When he was angry, it was as if he wasn't even himself. All his actions were decided by his rage.

"Big Brother, it's already time to eat again and we still haven't found any jewel shards. I thought you said you and the girl were going to start going alone so that we didn't have to waste so much time. After all, it doesn't take that many people to find jewel shards, does it?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu stopped and turned his head halfway facing his brother. His long bangs covered his eyes.

"Yes, I guess I did say that, didn't I? But can't I change my mind?" He asked.

Jakotsu stepped back once and his expression turned a little scared. Bankotsu's voice had been so harsh and his look so evil that it totally freaked Jakotsu out. He could tell Bankotsu was in one of his 'moods' and complained anyway. That wasn't a good idea.

"Of course, big brother." Jakotsu answered immediately.

They continued on, not even stopping to eat.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Inuyasha ran quickly through the forest. He had finally done it.

He had finally picked up her scent.

It was faint, but it was there. He continued running the way he smelled it, and it got stronger. He could also smell the stench of those dead mercenaries around hers. He didn't like it. The idea of Kagome being alone with 7 bloodthirsty men who killed for a living; it made him shudder.

It wasn't long until he spotted them. His heartbeat quickened as he saw Kagome. She looked fine, and even had a new kimono on. She looked in great condition.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu froze. He sensed something. No, he sensed him. He sensed Inuyasha.

His mood was immediately turned off, and he was ready for anything. He stiffened and got ready to be ambushed.

The other brothers noticed his change of posture and got into their own battle stances.

"What is it Big Brother?" Jakotsu asked.

It was silent as Bankotsu listened. "Inuyasha" He said harshly.

Kagome's heart nearly jumped out of her chest with the shock, relief, and confusion she was feeling right now. She pondered what would happen. What would happen to her? But she was soon brought out of her thoughts.

Bankotsu grabbed her roughly and held her tightly against him. He had one hand on Banryu and one arm wrapped around her.

Kagome didn't struggle. First of all, she knew she would just fail. Second, she wasn't so sure she wanted to. Instead she just stayed there like he wanted her to.

Inuyasha grimaced at the way he held her to his body. He was going to pay for taking Kagome. But why in all hells wasn't she struggling against him? He had obviously grabbed her harshly.

Inuyasha had had enough. He jumped out of the bushes, going straight for Bankotsu. Bankotsu blocked him with Banryu.

"Hold her, and don't let go." He said sternly and through Kagome to Suikotsu, who was now in his other form.

He caught her bridal style with no effort. Kagome eeped. She didn't want to be with this monster! He actually scared her a lot when he was in this form. She struggled against him, but he effortlessly held her back. She wasn't really trying to go anywhere, just trying to get out of the hands of a psychopath.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu were already fighting relentlessly. First it was just bucking swords, but they started pulling energy attacks soon after.

Inuyasha let out his wind scar, and Bankotsu jumped out of the way easily. Bankotsu shot out Banryussen and Inuyasha did the same. It was enough that the wind scar and Banryussen were colliding, the energies forcing against each other.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Bankotsu had gotten more jewel shards, and more jewel shards meant more power. Banryussen was starting to win over.

Soon enough, the light pink energy overtook the Wind Scar, which unfortunately took Inuyasha by surprise. It hit him, and sent him across the clearing.

Kagome watched the battle with wide eyes. Just waiting for something horrible to happen. She wasn't waiting for nothing. It wasn't too much later that Inuyasha started losing.

Bankotsu glided across the clearing gracefully. Despite his feudal battle with Inuyasha, he wasn't even wounded.

Bankotsu placed one foot on Inuyasha's chest, hovering over him with a smirk. He put the tip of Banryu to his neck. "Prepare to die, Inuyasha." Bankotsu spat out triumphantly.

Just as he was about to plunge Banryu through Inuyasha's neck, he heard her. Her anguished yell.

Kagome had somehow broken free of Suikotsu and ran towards them, the band of seven not far behind. As soon as she and the rest of the 5 got there Suikotsu grabbed her forearms, holding her back and preventing her from going any closer.

Bankotsu turned his head up and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. His face kept the angry expression as before.

"NO! Bankotsu! Please stop!" She half yelled, half sobbed.

Bankotsu turned his head down toward Inuyasha, and an even angrier frown covered his face at her words. She wanted him alive.

Seeing how he wasn't stopping she spoke up again.

"Bankotsu please! I'm begging you! Please don't kill him!" She cried.

He raised Banryu higher, and got ready to plunge it into him. Once Inuyasha was dead, he would have no more worries. Kagome wouldn't be able to love Inuyasha anymore. Naraku would be satisfied.

He had to ignore her cries, even though it was taking up all his self-control as possible not to leave Inuyasha and go comfort her.

"WAIT! Bankotsu! I swear, I'll never forgive you if you do this! I'll hate you! Please listen to me!" Her sobs were growing louder, almost screams now.

Bankotsu hesitated. He couldn't do it. He couldn't say no to her, not when she was crying like this. Not when she was begging him to stop. Not when she was there. But he wouldn't give up. He had to kill Inuyasha.

"What are you waiting for?" Inuyasha barely managed to get out. The Wind Scar and Banryussen had injured him quite badly. He coughed up some blood from having to force the words out.

Bankotsu's expression grew even tighter. What was he waiting for?

"Get her out of here." He said through clenched teeth, his eyes never leaving the place where he was about to stab Banryu into.

"What?" Suikotsu asked, a little confused.

He turned to face them, and that's when they all saw his raging face.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" He yelled angrily.

"W-Where?" Jakotsu asked.

"I DON'T CARE, JUST GET HER AWAY!" He yelled. There was no way he could deny her request when she was sobbing and pleading for him to stop.

Kagome started struggling violently again, finally getting what he was saying. Suikotsu held her arms tightly and began pulling her away as quickly as he could.

"BANKOTSU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE!" She yelled as Suikotsu forcefully pulled her out of the clearing.

Bankotsu didn't move. He was just waiting for her entire presence to be away from him. He couldn't stand it. This was definitely the time she had looked the worst to him. Tears stained her face beautiful face, and sobs choked back her wonderful voice. Such fear was in her eyes. But not for herself, for him. For Inuyasha. Even if she wasn't totally in love with Inuyasha, she was far from ready to lose him completely. She had sounded so entirely desperate. Her voice was tarnished so badly with sadness and pleads. And he couldn't do anything about it…No, he could. He could stop himself. He could stop himself right now, and she would be happy. She wouldn't hate him as she said she would. She would be happy. And it seemed that all he had caused the innocent girl since he had been with her was sadness. He just kept piling it onto her, and one day she was going to burst. One day she would be so broken, that he just couldn't fix her. He had to. He had to decide what to do, and quickly.

Suikotsu and the others dragged her roughly through the woods and into another clearing, far off from the other one. Mostly because she had been struggling so incredibly violently.

He through her down onto the tough ground harshly. She immediately curled into ball and cried her eyes out into her knees. She was waiting to hear it. To hear Inuyasha's grunt of pain, or the sound of Banryu combining with skin.

The rest of the band of Seven was pretty confused. They just ignored the bawling girl at their feet. What the hell was going on and why didn't Bankotsu just plunge his Big ass sword straight through Inuyasha's heart? Why would he even consider listening to this wench, and most importantly… what the fuck was going on?!

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay so sorry about the cliffy… not! Anyway I this was SO fun to write. Okay, and I totally know I suck at action scenes, so I don't need to hear that again. It's the best I can do. Actually I am going to start reading some more action stories so I can get a better idea of how to write them exactly. And I can't wait to write the lemon! I've had enough experience reading those if you know what I mean… JK lol!. That will come in later though, once… okay I've already said too much. Now, thank you all for being such great fans! LoVe YA! Okay, and I was jw, are there any guys who read my story? I'm seriously jw, and because there might be some girlish kindove crap in one of the coming chapters that ya'll probably don't want to hear. I'll put a warning for it though. I'll call the warning 'Girl stuff that guys don't like' k? But that will be a funny chap. But I might put it on my other story, not sure. Either way, I'll warn you guys. Now, I have got to stop rambling on and say goodbye, so BYE!_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ello

_A/N: Ello! Okay so I thought that I should tell you guys how long this story will be. And in all honesty, I don't know. I already know how I am going to end it, but then again, I might add to that; you know make a sequel or something. Anyways, that's pretty much it. So welcome to Chapter 17 and Happy Reading! _

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; Possible OOC_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_**IMPORTANT**__: No matter what you think when your reading this, there is __**NOT**__ a lemon in this chapter. I know it seems like the perfect place for one, but I didn't think it was the time to let them have sex yet. I'm sorry and please don't hate me because of it! :( _

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu's grip on Banryu grew tighter. He was truly having trouble in the matter of killing Inuyasha.

Not because he didn't want to, that was for sure. If it was at his hands, Inuyasha would have been dead 5 minutes ago. But it was because of that damn Kagome. She was the one who had made him take time to even think about it. He didn't really like that, but honestly, he felt his most crucial urge was to make her happy. And when she was happy, he felt happy, too.

Inuyasha lay unconscious on the ground beneath Bankotsu's foot. The pain had obviously been a little too much for him to withstand while he was awake.

Bankotsu's hair blew in the fresh summer air as he thought about it. The tip of Banryu was tipped into Inuyasha's neck. He could so easily kill him. Kill him right now. Yet it seemed so hard to him to do.

He couldn't kill him.

If he did, he just knew when he went back to the others he would see that look in her eyes. That look of desperation, fear, and sorrow. She would look at him with that look. And he wouldn't be able to deal with that. He couldn't have her hate him.

He drew the sword away from Inuyasha, and bent down on one knee, grabbing Inuyasha's hair and yanking him awake.

As soon as Inuyasha's eyes opened, Bankotsu explained something Inuyasha did not want to hear.

"Listen to me, because I won't repeat myself. If you or any of your friends ever come near us again, the wench dies, no hesitation." He whispered. Bankotsu's voice was so filled with malice and hate that it made Inuyasha unable to look him in the eye.

"Now, do we understand each other?" Inuyasha nodded hesitantly. "If I see you again, I'll torture and kill her in front of you, and then I'll kill you." Bankotsu said, the loath never leaving his tone.

With that, Bankotsu left Inuyasha and ran to find his friends. He was so incredibly pissed off right now. First of all, he didn't kill Inuyasha, even when he had a perfectly open shot. Second of all, Kagome was still going to be angry with him, even though he spared him. Third of all, his brothers were probably wondering what the fuck was going on right now. He didn't really have an explanation for that one. He would have to think of one, and quick.

Bankotsu walked into the clearing, making sure his mood was known.

But it did take some rage out of his system when he saw Kagome wailing on the ground. He felt really guilty for having to put her through this, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Go back to the castle. I'll deal with the girl." He said through clenched teeth. They didn't move. His brothers just sat there looking at him like he had lost his mind. It wasn't that they thought he _**had**_ lost his mind, there were just so many questions overwhelming their minds right now.

"Now!" He ordered with a hand. They immediately obeyed, not wanting to be a part of when he lost his temper again. Although they weren't really sure they knew what 'deal' with meant. They guessed it could have been anywhere ranging from kill to release, with everything going through their minds right now.

Kagome hadn't moved from her position, and the tears came like heavy rain drops from her puffy eyes nonstop. She apparently thought Inuyasha was dead.

Until she lifted her head from her knees, and saw that Bankotsu's Banryu was clean. No blood. This gave her some, if little hope, but didn't subside the tears.

Bankotsu approached her carefully once the others were gone. He had to be in control of his temper, for he knew Kagome would piss him off again.

When he was about 3 feet away from her she surprised him.

Kagome stood up and ran towards him. She immediately tried to through a slap across his face. He caught her wrist tightly before she could hit him. He did the same with her other wrist, noticing its swift attempted assault as well.

He fought the urge to _**slap**_ her across the face. She attempted yanking her hands, trying to get free of his grasp, but to no avail.

"WHY? HOW COULD YOU!?" She said, closing her eyes tightly in pain as he increased his pressured grip on her hands, forcing her to cease movement.

"Calm down Kagome." He said calmly. His anger was starting to disappear as he saw more tears and less attempted bodily harm come his way.

"How am I supposed to be calm!? How am I supposed to just sit here when Inuyasha's…. Inuyasha's DEAD!?" She screamed in agony.

She was surprised when he pulled her into an embrace. She didn't fight. He would just keep her there. Just like the captive she was.

So instead of fighting him, she gave into his warmth. She collapsed further into him, allowing his arms to capture her and hold her into him.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Kagome…." He paused for a long time. Inuyasha… is still alive." He said hesitantly.

Her head went up quickly to face him. He was looking into the brush beside them.

"Bankotsu?" She asked, trying to get him to look at her.

His head turned and they were both mesmerized by each other's eyes. Deep, brilliant cerulean met dark, chocolate brown.

"Did you… are you… really?" She asked, non-believingly. Though her sobs had been quieted, anyone could still hear the sadness and anxiousness of her voice.

He nodded, still unable to look out of her beautiful eyes. He loved it.

Until she turned away. "Why?" She asked, this time more curiously.

He paused for a moment, pondering his answer. He actually had a lot of answers to this one. Like, 'because you were crying and begging me to stop and I couldn't say no to you' or 'I didn't like seeing you so sad'. But he knew which one was most reliable. Which one was the whole and honest truth.

"Because… I didn't want you to hate me." He asked, a twinge of sadness and guilt built in his usually all-too-virile voice.

She looked back up to him. "Thank you Bankotsu… thank you so much." She whispered, her voice starting to trail off.

The moonlight shone brightly on the couple as they looked into each others eyes. It was a true picture from a movie as they looked at each other with such love and content. It wasn't meant to be, yet it was. It was the rightest thing in the world to both of them.

Kagome removed her gaze from his and curled up to his chest, hiding her face from the cold wind that pierced her body.

Showing no objection, Bankotsu wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her body tightly to his in attempt to make sure she was warm. He set his chin on her head, once again taking her beautiful curls through his hands.

It would have been the most perfect moment in the world to say it. To say what he had been wanting to say to her for what seemed like forever. He knew she would return his feelings, he knew by the way he held her. The way she submitted herself to him, the way she ached for his comfort.

Yet, he couldn't decide, was this the right time? Was this the time he had been waiting for? What and how could he explain that he had fallen 'in love' to his brothers? What would Kagome want in a life? He could give her everything, everything in the world she ever wanted. He _**would**_ give her everything.

Kagome knew now. She knew that every part of her, that every single cell in her body desired him. Loved him. Wanted him. She was sure. Sure, that he was the one. Her one and true destiny.

She looked back up to him again, a certain twinkle in her big eyes.

He looked back with the same twinkle in his.

He took a strand of her hair that was blowing across her face and brushed it behind her ear, taking hold of the side of her face. He brought her lips to meet his.

They both felt the passion pulsing through their veins like blood.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies even closer, if that was possible. He wrapped both his strong arms all the way around her back, pulling her just as close.

Their tongues danced with intense pleasure as they fought the urge to pull away from each other and take a breath. Their bodies burned for the other's touch.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to both, they pulled away at the same time.

"Was it real?" She whispered, her voice panting at the lack of air.

He bent down to nibble her ear. "I hope." He answered huskily, his breathing rough as well, though not as bad as Kagome's.

He pulled back up to look at her gorgeous face.

"Bankotsu?" She asked, her face flushed from the kissing.

"Hm?" He asked, intently watching her swollen lips as she spoke.

She turned away from him again. "I know this might be a silly question, but…"

"Ask it." He ordered, gently pulling her chin to face him.

"Do… do you… do you love me?" She asked. Anyone who could have heard her voice would have just felt sad by the amount of sadness in her tone. She was starting to have second thoughts about asking that. What if he didn't love her? _'How could he, I mean he's a mercenary for God's sake. He told me before that he didn't feel…'_ She told herself.

He saw the rejection fall onto her face as she tried to pull away. Did she honestly think that he didn't love her back? How could he not? He tightened his grip on her chin slightly, but not painfully, causing her to stay looking at him.

He made direct eye contact with her. Kagome felt a little uncomfortable by this. If she was about to be rejected, she didn't want to be looking into the eyes of the man that she was so deeply in love with.

"Of course I love you. More than you could ever imagine Kagome." Bankotsu whispered into her ear. She felt his hot breath on the sensitive cartilage of her ear.

A wide grin plastered onto her face, and he couldn't help but allow a small smile to cross his own lips. She felt like the dagger that he had placed into her heart was finally taken out. The pain finally relieved. And in place of that dagger, he put his love. His love for her, and only her. She was his first and only love. It was perfect, so very perfect. He felt so much better to have gotten that intruding thought off his chest.

Kagome leaned into him as he pulled them to the ground to lean against a tree. She fell into his lap so very willingly and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Bankotsu." She said quietly. He kissed her head in response as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

Little did they know what the future held for them. Their times of happiness and bliss couldn't last forever, could they?

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_**IMPORTANT:**__**NO!**__ This story is __**NOT**__ over! _

_A/N: Okay, so I know I say this every other chapter I write but, I'm so sorry but I LOVED this chapter! More than any other chapter of anything I've ever written in my entire life! You see, I'll always re-read parts of my chapters to myself, and they totally suck. Idk, maybe it's because I wrote them. But then, when I re-read this chapter, I loved it! I really like this one! They finally confessed! And like I said, it's so NOT over. I have big plans for this story! And I have a feeling you guys are gonna LOVE them! Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you think this was just like every other chapter or if you liked it better or worse or whatever! Plus, I know there are people out there who read it, and don't review! So come on, please? Do it for me! It'll make me happy! I mean a sad writer a sad story, dontcha think? Then go __**REVIEW**__!_

_**Special Thanks**__- __**x Ashiyame De La Luna x **__(Your review was SO incredibly encouraging! It makes me want to write more! I totally love you!) –Not that I don't love my other reviewers, but hers really touched me! I've been working so hard on improving my writing and its just so awesome to hear that! Thanks so much and Keep Reading!_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Konnichiwa

_A/N: Konnichiwa! I am lurvin' the reviews! Just want to say thanks. Just to let you know, I AM trying to keep Bankotsu out of the OOC side, I really am. Sorry if he does seem out of character. Anyway, some other people need to start making new stories about Bankotsu and Kagome! They are just SO perfect for each other, don't you think!? –Sighs- Oh well, I guess life sucks. Happy Reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Language; Possible OOC_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu carried her back to the castle in his arms, careful not to wake her. She slept peacefully through the long walk. But Bankotsu didn't mind going slow; it gave him more time to look at her beautiful face. He could have sworn he'd almost bumped into a tree on the way.

It was such a beautiful night, with so many stars in the open sky. The moonlight seemed to show everywhere, casting its twinkly shadow. It was a full moon tonight, which gave everything an extra glow of light.

Bankotsu never noticed these things, but if Kagome was awake, she would have. No wonder he didn't; to him, Kagome was more beautiful than anything in the entire world. Although if he told someone how pretty he thought Kagome was he'd probably say something a little less girly.

He was nearing the castle, and Kagome wasn't the only thing on his mind.

Bankotsu had just confessed his love for her. He had no regrets whatsoever, and was so happy he could finally take away some of her sorrow since she'd been with him. However, he wasn't sure how his brothers would react.

He guessed they would do something along the lines at attempt in murdering her; which he would never let happen. Bankotsu would never let anyone hurt her. Especially since now, she was claimed as his. In human terms at least. He didn't bother with marriage; it wasn't needed. And it would probably just make him look like more of a pussy in front of everyone than actually being with a woman at all. But he didn't really care what other people thought; if they didn't like him or his woman, he would just chop off their heads. Well, not his brothers, but anyone else.

Pulled out of his thoughts at the flicker of light in the distance, his senses turned on. He was very much hoping his brothers weren't awake, but apparently they were. He was tired and didn't feel like getting in a sure-to-be argument with them, but it seemed he didn't have a choice in the matter.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu swung open the door as easily and quietly as possible, afraid to wake her up.

"Okay Big Brother you have some serious explaining to do." Jakotsu said snootily. "What the fuck is going on and-" Jakotsu's eyes bugged largely as he noticed Kagome's position. "Why the fuck is that wench all wrapped up in your arms!" He shouted.

Kagome's lids fluttered open at the sudden commotion, and she stopped herself from moving so she could listen.

"First of all, you have no right to question me Jakotsu. Second, there are some things that need to be discussed. And that was my decision; not yours!" He said it calmly, but his voice grew louder at the end.

Jakotsu folded his arms across his chest and put his nose up like the little bitch he could be at times. The other brothers watched as their leader proceeded to explain the abnormal actions that had happened earlier today, and definitely right now. They were wondering the exact same thing as Jakotsu.

"Listen to me, because I am only going to say this once." He closed his eyes in frustration at what a pussy he was about to sound like. "I love Kagome, and I want to be with her. If any of you have any problems with that than you can go shove it up your asses." He decided to sum it up quickly. No need for the little details.

Jakotsu's mouth fell open with surprise. Before anyone had a chance to express unwanted opinions about the situation, Jakotsu said something.

Gripping the handle of Jakotsutou his surprised expression soon became an angry one. "How dare that wench! She must've put a spell on Big Brother! You'll die you stupid whore!" He yelled angrily.

Kagome couldn't help but to grip tighter onto Bankotsu's soft garments as Jakotsu prepared to kill her. She didn't think they would be this overwhelmed! But who was she to know how a group of mercenaries would act if their leader fell in love with an innocent priestess?

Bankotsu's frustrated face soon became angry as well. Seeing as Kagome was awake, he quickly set her down and pushed her behind him roughly. He knew Jakotsu would try some shit like this.

The others watched on in astonishment; they were a little shocked as well.

Kagome stayed behind Bankotsu obediently; she had no wish to die at fifteen. But she couldn't help but to grab onto him and peek over the side of his armor to see what Jakotsu's next move was.

"Dammit! Bankotsu snap out of it! She's tricked you! You've been bewitched!" Jakotsu said, trying to find away around his big brother.

"Shut the fuck up Jakotsu! I have NOT been bewitched! Now put your weapon away before I make you!" Bankotsu said, gripping his Banryu, which he had set down on the way in.

Bankotsu wouldn't actually kill Jakotsu. He doubted the fact he had it in him to kill any of his brothers. Well, he could honestly only say that about Jakotsu and Suikotsu. They were the loyal ones. But Renkotsu and Mukotsu seemed to test his patience to its end sometimes. Fortunately for them, they weren't the ones causing problems right now.

Jakotsu growled. "Prove it!" He had to get that wench away from Bankotsu. He couldn't risk hurting his big brother because of that stupid bitch.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Kagome spoke up from behind her guardian.

"Jakotsu, I doubt I'd be able to do such a thing. I'm only recently developing my Miko powers. And Miko powers are pure things; used for healing and self-defense. I don't think such a spell even exists." She said quietly, trying to make it easier for Bankotsu.

Bankotsu half-turned and pushed Kagome back farther into a corner. "Stay out of this Kagome; I can handle it." He said sternly without looking at her. He really didn't want her intervening in the whole thing; it would just make his job harder.

This scared Kagome a little bit. She didn't think his brothers could be so unbelieving about the whole relationship.

Jakotsu stood up a little straighter; maybe his brother really wasn't bewitched. But Bankotsu was the last person he expected to fall in love. Jakotsu's face actually turned a little sad at the thoughts that started clouding his mind.

Was his brother really, truly in love with this wench? He knew that everyone had someone. In fact he was the only one that had believed in the whole 'love' thing in the group. Well, before Bankotsu and this bitch hooked up.

If his Big Brother really was in love with this girl, than that meant Bankotsu would have even less attention to give him. Jakotsu craved attention; just like a child. Even if it was fighting with Renkotsu, he still loved it. He would probably commit suicide if he was ignored. But still, if Bankotsu was in love with this wench, then he was going to lose his big brother to her. Or that's at least what Jakotsu thought.

Bankotsu saw Jakotsu's stance lessen a bit, and saw his thoughtful face. He almost looked sad. But in any case, Bankotsu kept his stance ready for anything.

Before Jakotsu could say anything, Renkotsu decided to come in.

He walked up a little closer to his Brother, and Bankotsu scowled. Kagome was still behind him; and he wasn't going to let her get hurt.

Renkotsu held his hands up a little, like a suspect would do to a cop if he was about to be shot.

"I mean no harm Big Brother. I just wanted to ask you something." He paused, waiting for Bankotsu's reaction.

"Ask." Bankotsu said harshly.

"Well, is that you truly 'love' this wench as you say, or are you just lying with her? We can understand if that's the case. And you could possibly share her with the rest of us?" Renkotsu asked.

Kagome stiffened with anger, but her face showed she was scared. Is that why Bankotsu told her that? So he could sleep with her?!

Bankotsu's body stiffened with complete rage. How could that fool think that was the case? And most of all, if he even thought about sleeping with his woman, he would pay.

Bankotsu couldn't control himself; he just acted instinctually. Forgetting about Kagome, he quickly slammed Renkotsu into a wall, shaking the whole castle. He put his hand around his neck, ready to squeeze the life out of him.

"If. you. ever. say. something. like. that. again., I will rip your tongue out of your mouth and chop you up into so many shreds you will be begging for mercy. Do you understand me?" Bankotsu spoke through tightly clenched teeth, ready to do exactly what he said.

Renkotsu's hands flew up to his neck right when Bankotsu had thrown him up against the wall. He was tightening his hold with every word he spat out.

"Y-yes Big Bro-brother." Renkotsu barely managed to get out. He couldn't really breath with Bankotsu's big hand squeezing his throat.

Bankotsu released Renkotsu, letting him fall to the ground. Renkotsu rubbed his neck once he was done.

Mukotsu shuddered a little; he had just been about to ask the same thing. And with the little incident him and Kagome had a while ago, Bankotsu may have not been so merciful. But it was obvious Bankotsu hadn't forgotten about the molester though. He shot a very evil glare Mukotsu's way when he was done with Renkotsu. Mukotsu took this as a very merciful warning.

Bankotsu walked away and resembled his place in front of Kagome, feeling a little bad he had left her there.

"Big brother, are you… really?" Jakotsu asked, a single tear falling from his face.

Bankotsu nodded and looked at his brother worriedly. "What's wrong Jakotsu?" He asked, sincerely worried about his best friend.

Jakotsu ran to Bankotsu and lopped him up in a big hug. "Oh Bankotsu, how will you ever have time for us if you have a woman in your life to worry about!" Jakotsu cried into his Big Brother's clothes.

Bankotsu looked down to Jakotsu sadly and hesitantly put his arms around the weeping brother. "Jakotsu, how could you ever think I'll forget about all of you! I'll never abandon you. There's enough of me to go around for everyone! Now I can't say that Kagome isn't going to take a lot of my attention away, but I'll always be there for you Jakotsu. We can talk whenever you want." He said comfortingly.

Jakotsu withdrew his head from the hug to look at his Big Brother. "I'm sorry Big Brother, I was just worried. Thank you." He said with a small smile, then went back into the hug, resting his head on Bankotsu's shoulder. Bankotsu laughed a little, and then hugged him back.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a little jealousy at the brother's embrace. She knew Jakotsu was gay and didn't like the fact he was hugging Bankotsu. But she brushed it off. She knew Bankotsu wasn't gay.

Bringing her out of her thoughts, she felt like she was being looked at. She looked around and her gaze fell on Jakotsu. Bankotsu's back was to her and Jakotsu's head was on his shoulder, facing her. An evil glare was plastered on his face.

Kagome jumped a little, whimpering, and went farther into the corner.

Hearing her little whimper, Bankotsu turned around, releasing Jakotsu. Before he could get to Kagome and figure out why she was scared, Jakotsu went up beside her.

Casting his evil gaze on her, he started the threatening. "Let me tell you something wench. If you EVER hurt Big Brother, I will cut off your limbs and feed them to you. Do you understand me?" He said angrily, but never touched her.

Bankotsu could only watch, he was a little shocked at Jakotsu's sudden outburst. Although if he had touched Kagome, he would be by her side in an instant.

Kagome looked up fearfully, and nodded, shrinking into the wall. She was a little surprised at what Jakotsu did next, but then again, everything Jakotsu did surprised her.

Jakotsu held such a big grin on his face that his eyes were closed. He wrapped Kagome up in a big hug, bringing her off the ground. "Then welcome to the group Sister!" He said cheerfully.

"Uhh, thanks Jakotsu… but… I can't br-eathe…" She stuttered out.

Jakotsu immediately put her down. "Oh sorry Sister, I didn't know you were that delicate. My bad." He said.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. This was great. The one that hated her the most had finally accepted her. "That's okay Jakotsu, I know you didn't mean to." She said patting him on the shoulder.

Bankotsu came in then, positioning himself between the two. He didn't like any man hugging his Kagome, gay or not. But didn't say anything, he didn't want to disappoint Jakotsu farther.

"Now that that's settled, anyone else have anything to say?" Bankotsu said, almost threateningly.

They all shook their heads no.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep and I'll try to decide what we're going to do tomorrow." He said calmly, a smile finally finding its way onto his face. His brothers had acted a little less frantic about the situation than he thought, and Jakotsu had actually accepted Kagome.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome asked shyly.

Bankotsu turned to her. "Yes love?"

Kagome blushed a little at the title, and it was equally unnerving for the rest of the brothers. Except Jakotsu, who, of course, found it exceptionally adorable.

"Well, I was just wondering, do I still have to sleep locked up in that dusty old room?" She asked, the blush never leaving her face.

Bankotsu laughed. "We'll see." He said smiling.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay yay! I liked this chapter! Do you guys think this is what the Shichinitai would really do if this happened? I tried my best, I really did. And I didn't really have time to put in so many other reactions, sorry. But there are some interesting parts coming up. Thanks for reading and please __**REVIEW**__! _


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ahoj

_A/N: Ahoj! (Hello in Czech) Anyway I was honestly wondering about something. I got this one review from __**miss quirky bookworm**__ saying that she felt the Shichinitai would do something else when Bankotsu told them about Kagome. I am not offended at all, I can understand how you feel. I was just wondering what exactly did you think they should have done? Please tell me in a review of PM, I'd be more than willing to hear! Sorry to everyone who thought it was the wrong reaction; I really did try hard. :( Thanks for everything, and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Language; Possible OOC, Sexual Content –No Lemon :( -_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

**STORY NOTE: This chapter is NOT for cuddle bugs that think Bankotsu and Kagome should be big teddy bears. Bankotsu's kindove rough, but I personally like it. I really let my imagination run wild on this one. That's why it's a lot longer than the others. I got so caught up. But take this seriously guys, it's not for cuddle muffins. There will be chapters like that in the future, possibly. This one isn't angsty at all, in fact it's pretty sexual, but not in the 'eternal, soft, gentle' kind of way. I think it's the way Bankotsu would really act and I like it a lot. I usually don't mind flames, but not on this one. If you have a rude comment you can go shove it up your ass. You've been warned. Thanks and I don't mean to seem cranky but I am, so sorry. Get over it. Not to say I don't love all my readers, I do! I love every single one of you! Just … you know… girl stuff. See y'all later and Enjoy!**

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu began walking down the hall with Kagome and Jakotsu following closely behind. The rest of the Shichinitai had gone to their rooms on the way, excluding Jakotsu. Bankotsu hadn't reached Jakotsu's room yet.

Kagome sighed as Jakotsu walked into the perfect room. She wanted that room. It would sure be a heck of a lot better than that other one she had been in.

"What's wrong Little Sister?" Jakotsu asked worriedly.

"Oh…. It's nothing, I just… well I just really like your room." She said, feeling a little bad about the situation.

Jakotsu laughed. "Oh Sister, why didn't you say something? If you want, you can share it with me." He said happily.

Kagome was happy Jakotsu was accepting her and all, but sleeping in the same room with him was a little scary. Just minutes ago he had been ready to kill her! I mean he could just, like, chop her up in his sleep or something! But she really wanted to feel those soft furs wrap around her body… and those hot springs…

"I'm not sure…" She hesitated.

"Oh well you just think about it, and come in if you like. Don't worry about anything Little Sister, I would never hurt you." Jakotsu said and then walked into the room.

Kagome thought about it for a second. What could it hurt?

"Well, I think I will. 'Night Bankotsu!" She said, and was about to go into the room.

Bankotsu's eye twitched. _His_ Kagome was supposed to sleep in _his_ room with _him_. Why did she want to sleep with his brother anyway? Whoa, that sentence sure sounded bad to him.

Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's wrist gently and pushed her against the wall.

"Well now, I had other plans for us. Don't you want to sleep with me?" He said seductively.

Kagome's body stiffened. She didn't like his approach, not one bit. He was moving a little too fast for her. He scared her a little at his pace. Did he honestly expect her to just have sex with him so quick? She doubted she was ready for it, even if she had been with him for more than a few weeks.

He sensed her tenseness and pulled away a little, looking at her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, dumfounded as to why she wouldn't want to be with him like that.

Kagome looked up to him with frightened eyes. "I, umm, I just want to get a good sleep tonight, that's all." Her voice cracked a little on the words.

He leaned back to nibble on her ear again, pushing his body up against hers. "I would never hurt you Kagome, don't be afraid." He whispered into her ear.

She shivered a little. Okay, this had gone far enough. She could already feel the slight bulge pushing into her lower abdomen.

She tried to push him away, but he barely seemed to notice it. Then he pushed his lips onto hers dominantly, begging for entrance.

Usually she would have been more than willing for the passionate kisses he gave her, but he was really starting to scare her. He hadn't moved away when she pushed.

Finally realizing she wasn't going to open her mouth to him, he pulled away. He could sense her fear, falling off her nerves and pouring into his through her quivering lips.

"Why are you resisting? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with worry and anger. He was getting a little frustrated. Was he not good enough for her body?

"No Bankotsu, it's just… I'm just a little… I'm not ready for this yet. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, it's just…" Her voice was fading off and she was no longer looking at him. She was going harder against the wall in order to move her body away from his.

Bankotsu grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look at him. He placed a hard, close-mouthed kiss on her rosy lips.

"Don't be afraid of me Kagome. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Forgive me for rushing you." He said once he broke the kiss.

The fear was gone from her eyes. Why had she been so scared anyway? Bankotsu would never do that! She sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"It's okay. I forgive you…. Maybe another time okay?" She said, trying to keep his hopes up.

He laughed and nodded. "Whenever you're ready love. Good night." He said smiling at her. She raised her hand to caress the tender flesh of his cheek. It was so soft, and seemed to warm under her touch.

"I love you." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead and embraced her. "I love you too Kagome."

Jakotsu walked out of the room hearing some voices.

He cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

Kagome pulled away and blushed. Bankotsu laughed and let her go.

"I'll see you in the morning. Good night Love." He said with a smile, before walking down the hall to his own room. He trusted Jakotsu enough with her. He knew Jakotsu wouldn't do anything to hurt him, or Kagome.

Jakotsu laughed at her deep red cheeks and pulled her into the room. Although he was hiding it, it surprised him to see his Big Brother be so… passionate with a woman.

"You can sleep with me. Come on." He said, getting into the bed.

After a second, he realized Kagome's blush still hadn't subsided, and she was just standing at the end of the bed looking at him.

He laughed again. His Little Sister sure was funny.

"Oh Kagome, don't worry! I won't try anything. Don't you know I'm gay? And besides, I bet Big Brother would have my head if I did anything to you!" He said and motioned for her to get in with him.

She hesitantly got in, climbing under the soft furs. Jakotsu stayed a good foot away from her, but she couldn't help turning around to see if he was still there for the first 30 minutes.

Eventually though, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome awoke comfortably, the soft silk surrounding her body. She sat up and looked around. A small string of steam was coming from the door that lead to the hot springs.

Being her naïve and curious self, along with forgetting the fact that Jakotsu wasn't in the bed anymore, she went to see what was in there.

Once she swung open the door to the heated area, she gasped. Jakotsu was in the hot spring, his eyes closed, and his hands behind his head. He peeked one open when he heard the small gasp erupt from the Miko.

She immediately blushed and covered her eyes, trying to find her way out of there without running into anything. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were… Ahh!" She screamed, landing on her butt after running into the wall. _'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me…' _She begged him silently in her head.

Jakotsu started cracking up.

"Little Sister!" He squealed. "Don't be so scared! It's okay!" He said, getting out of the water and putting a towel around himself.

He went over to Kagome and pulled her shaking form up off the ground. A smile was on his features as he tried to calm her down.

"I didn't mean to Jakotsu! I really didn't!" She said, continuing to cover her eyes.

"You can open your eyes little Sister! I'm gay remember?" He said comfortingly.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. When she wasn't slapped across the face or cut up, she sighed with relief.

He had a nicely toned body, just like the rest of the Shichinitai members, excluding Mukotsu. She wondered if Bankotsu looked like this. She didn't like Jakotsu like that, but couldn't help but notice the nice muscles engraved in his abdomen.

"Are you going to be okay Sister?" He asked once she calmed down.

She laughed a bit of her own, although it wasn't very sincere. "Yah, I think so. But gosh that scared me!" She said, putting a hand on her heaving chest.

"It's okay. You can join me if you want!" He said, walking to the water's edge again.

Kagome turned around while he took off the towel and got back into the water. "Umm, I don't know…" She was a little freaked out.

"You're so silly! Don't be so scared of everything! I'm not gonna do anything, I told you before. And nothing personal Kagome, but you really don't smell very good." He said, putting his nose up in the air.

Just when Kagome was about to say a snooty comment back, she thought about it. She hadn't bathed in over a week. She probably did smell bad. She was a little scared about getting naked in the water with Jakotsu, but he was gay, so what could go wrong?

She turned around and faced him. "Okay, I'll get in." She paused, waiting for him to turn around. She felt a little awkward when he just stared at her.

"Umm, do you think you could, uh…" She was already starting to blush again.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and turned around.

She stripped quickly and got into the water. Even though she really did not want to get in there, she definitely didn't want to smell bad in front of Bankotsu.

Kagome's face flushed as she stepped into the boiling waters. Jakotsu turned around to face her, and then his mouth hung open a little, a smile forming on his painted lips.

Kagome's body was submerged into the hot water, the top of her breasts barely visible. Smoky steam surrounded her petite form.

"You know, I don't know what men see in women, but I'm pretty sure that Big Brother will LOVE what he sees on you." He said while winking at her.

Kagome blushed ferociously and slid deeper into the water. "Uhh, thanks…"

A picture of herself and Bankotsu making love formed in her head. _'Bad Kagome, Bad! Don't be so nasty! You shouldn't be thinking these dirty things!_' She yelled at herself. But she couldn't stop her mind from wandering, and it wasn't soon she closed her eyes and let out a little moan, forgetting Jakotsu was even there. _'Why did I tell him to stop last night again?'_

"Uhh, Kagome, you okay?" Jakotsu asked, waving a hand in her face.

She immediately bolted up, Jakotsu's voice pulling her from her fantasies. "Huh? … Oh yah! Umm let's just start washing up okay?"

Jakotsu eyed her suspiciously, but continued on with bathing himself.

Jakotsu kept his boundaries, and they were eventually talking and laughing with each other like Kagome did with her girlfriends.

'_Maybe he's not so scary after all…'_ Kagome thought.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu opened his eyes to the intruding light of the morning sun. It pierced his gaze, making the slight pain in his eyes increase.

Bankotsu sat up, rubbing his throbbing lids. He hadn't gotten a very good sleep last night. He was up half the night worrying about Kagome. Listening for any type of scream or signal she needed him. He had even gone into the room once or twice to make sure she was okay. Which she was, he was just getting paranoid. Although it did bother him to some extent that she wanted to sleep with his brother and not him.

He walked down the hall silently. Jakotsu was an early riser like himself, and was probably just about to get up. Plus, he wanted to be there when Kagome got up.

Once he got to the room, he found the two sitting on the chairs by the fireplace, laughing their heads off at something unknown to Bankotsu. He smiled. He loved it when she laughed. But he couldn't help but feel the slight edge of jealousy as he saw Jakotsu in the chair opposite to her, and not him.

He came up behind Kagome, bending down and putting his arms around her. She jumped, the mysterious hands frightening her a bit, but his hold never loosened on her, as always. She calmed down a little once she saw the sleeves of his all-too-familiar kimono around her, and relaxed in his hold.

"I take it you two slept well, ne?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome nodded. "Jakotsu was really good to me!" She said jubilantly.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Well that's good." He said calmly, acting as the father of a child that had just showed him their drawing of two stick people.

Kagome nodded again, smiling at Jakotsu.

"But you know, I was really lonely last night. Maybe you could stay with me tonight?" He asked hopefully.

'…'

Noticing her discomfort he spoke up again. "Of course I would respect you and your body. Don't you trust me Love?"

Kagome looked up to him, taking in the words. Did she really trust him?

Of course she did! She just got this feeling when she was with him. A feeling that he would always be there for her, always love her. Sure, he had his temper problems, but it wasn't anything too serious, right?

She smiled up at him and he took her lips in a passionate kiss, taking her willing and open mouth as a yes to his question.

Jakotsu cleared his throat again. "I think I'll umm, start preparing breakfast. You two have fun here!" He said and left quickly.

They ignored him, practically in their own little world of bliss.

Bankotsu signaled Kagome up. She did as he wished, but was a little confused. As soon as he sat down he pulled her little frame so she was sitting in his lap. He pulled her close and put his head between the nook in her neck, nuzzling it and taking in her wonderful scent.

She giggled as he tickled her neck unknowingly and tried to shove him off, but he didn't go anywhere, just continued his little cuddle fest. (-OOC-)

Finally he pulled away and looked into her eyes, something so simple, yet so incredibly beautiful to him.

"So, you took a bath?" He asked simply, smiling at her smile.

She nodded. "Yup. Jakotsu showed me all the different soaps, and they smelled so pretty! I decided on lavender, since it's always been my favorite, but water lily smelled really good too! There was another one and it-" He cut her off.

"Wait, Jakotsu took a bath with you?" He said, a bit of anger lingering on his flawless voice.

"Yeah, what of it?" She asked innocently. Jakotsu's gay, so why should she care.

His grip on her tightened a little bit and he pulled his face back down into her neck.

"No more." He said casually, yet sternly. It almost sounded like an order.

"No more what?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"No more showing yourself to Jakotsu. If I can't see you, no one can." He said in the same tone.

She pulled away and looked into his cerulean eyes. They were harsh and filled with sternness.

"It's not like it matters Bankotsu. You know Jakotsu's gay. He was just being nice." She said, her eyes filled with a little anger of their own. Only a little though. But it did bother her to hear what he said to her, no, ordered her. Who did he think he was, her father?

"It matters to me. You're mine Kagome, and no one deserves to see your beauty but me." He continued in the same voice. It was quite dominating.

This bothered Kagome. She wasn't really liking his attitude. _**Mine**_. She didn't like that word either. It signaled something as a possession, as a thing. She was most definitely not a thing. It reminded her of when Koga had kidnapped her and called her that.

"_**Wolves mate for life, so your mine now… got that?" He had said.**_

She had been pissed off to no belief at that moment. And she had thrown a nice hard slap across Koga's face. It was a good thing he liked her so much, or otherwise he wouldn't have been so merciful. In fact, she had a good mind to slap Bankotsu right now. But she didn't, she knew he wouldn't take very well too it with his temper problems.

She pushed Bankotsu away a bit, and looked at him with a bit of a death glare.

"I don't like this. I'm not _**'yours'**_. I'm a human being, not a possession Bankotsu, and I'd appreciate it if you referred to me using the right term." She said harshly.

'…'

Bankotsu was a little taken aback by the girl's feisty comment. She usually just stood off and let him do and say what he wanted. He wasn't really sure what to do at that point. He was deciding between apologizing and… well… to just teach her a lesson or two. Just who did she think she was talking to him like that? _'Control yourself Bankotsu. She's not used to this.'_ He told his temperamental self, which had already begun to come out of its shell.

He cupped her cheek gently, trying too control the need to just start scolding and yelling at her right now.

"I don't mean to offend you love, but you are mine. We comprised that when we admitted our feelings for each other." His voice was a little gentler and less demanding as it had been before.

She put her hand on his and pulled it off just as gently as he had layed it there. "No, I'm not. I love you Bankotsu. I do. But like I told you before, I am not a possession. And I refuse to be referred to as one." Her voice wasn't as gentle.

Bankotsu took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to control himself. He didn't mean it in a bad way; in fact he thought she would be happy to be referred to as 'his'. She obviously wasn't, but he was going to get it through that thick skull of hers.

"Kagome, I'm not trying to anger you, I'm really not. I mean it in a good way. In a way of saying that as you are mine, I will always protect you, love you, and care for you. Don't take this as a bad thing." He said. His tone was growing a big sterner.

"Okay, I forgive you. As long as you don't call me that anymore." Kagome said, glad he had finally compromised, on her behalf.

"I think you're mistaken. I don't need to be forgiven. And I'll call you that whenever I want. It's nothing more than a signal to others that you are… err… taken." His voice echoed his stubbornness.

Her face hardened even more. Puppy dog eyes probably would've worked on him, but she wasn't happy enough for those right now.

"You listen here Mister. Do NOT call me that AGAIN!" She almost yelled, squirming out of his hold and standing up to point a finger at him.

He sighed, this time out of frustration. Why was she being so submissive just yesterday but she wouldn't even listen to him now? It really bothered him.

"No, you listen to me. Now stop acting like a defiant bitch and start accepting that I'm only stating claim." He said harshly.

Her mouth gaped open as she glared daggers at him. How _dare_ he call her that!

"Just who do you think you are!? I thought you loved me! How could you call me that?!" She was a little rash in believing he stopped loving her, which wasn't true since he doubted he ever could, but she gave into her childish ways.

"I didn't call you that; I said you were acting like one!" He said in defense.

"Same thing! Let's just see how you like this! I think your _**acting**_ like a cocky bastard!" She said defiantly.

He growled as he gripped her wrist, bringing her so close that there bodies were tightly pressing against each other. She struggled, trying to get away from him, but he didn't give in.

He crashed his lips onto hers in the most forceful kiss she had ever had. And she loved it.

He parted her lips harshly with his tongue, violating her mouth almost painfully. Almost. She was loving every second of it too.

He was mostly trying to show her not to smart off to him like that again. Punishment, he would say. But it wasn't really working the way he planned. He was trying to be dominating and harsh, but that was exactly what Kagome loved about him. Inuyasha had always been so shy and timid. She wanted someone that would take her and push her to her limits. Someone –as much as she hated to admit it-virile and arrogant like he was.

He was surprised when she pushed her own little tongue into his mouth, trying to be as dominating as he was. She knew it would irritate him.

She felt the growl he let out vibrate through her as he pushed her up against the wall, pinning her hands above her head. Although he had intended it to be as a punishment, it was really turning him on.

She tasted so sweet to him, so innocent. He loved it. He ran his other hand down the side of her body, tracing the side of her breast all the way down to the end of her thigh. She didn't resist, surprisingly. He liked that. He liked it when she would submit to him.

He could feel her tiny moans vibrate through his body as he ground himself into her thigh. He took her tongue into his mouth, sucking greedily at it. He was starting to get painfully aroused. Very painfully.

His hand rose to her throat as he traced the silky soft skin on it, sliding all the way down between her breasts and to the bottom of her shirt. He slowly started lifting it up.

He stopped when he felt her whimper into his throat, and squirm a little. When he opened his eyes he saw her pleading ones looking at him. He pulled away and she gasped for air.

His breathing wasn't very labored, unlike her, and he watched as she regained her breath to tell him what was going on.

When she didn't say anything for a good minute, he went back down to crash his lips onto hers. He didn't hit his goal.

Kagome turned her head to the side, so he landed on her cheek. He growled a little frustrated as to why she had turned form him. She was really starting to get him aroused, and he was loosing patience.

"What?!" He nearly hissed. She flinched at the venom of his voice. She had really led him on this time, and that was wrong of her, and she knew it.

Not getting a reaction, he ignored her and began nibbling on her jaw line, working his way down.

"S-stop." She stuttered, hoping she hadn't made him too angry.

Just as he was about to hiss at her again, he saw the terror in her eyes. How could he not have noticed this before? He was probably thinking with his dick instead of his mind. He tried to calm down a bit, not wanting to scare her, but it was hard when her innocent little body was just sitting there waiting to be ravished and filled.

He looked up to her swollen lips and shiny eyes. Her hair was matted and she was flustered from his ministrations. He saw her fear, and looked up with worried eyes. That wasn't good. He didn't want her to fear him.

He reached up and caressed her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry. I should've waited for your okay. I shouldn't have pushed you." He said, looking into her fearful eyes with sad blue ones. He released her hands from her head.

Kagome gulped a sigh of relief and took a deep breath. She put her hand on his and smiled. "It's okay. Thank you for not being angry." She pulled him into a hug and he embraced her back softly, feeling quite guilty.

It wasn't that Kagome didn't like his way of… err… teasing… because she did. She just didn't want it to go farther than it should. She still wasn't ready for a physical relationship, or so she thought. She was mostly afraid of what it would feel like. Sure, she had heard that it felt very good, but she had also heard that it would hurt like hell… for first timers anyways. She didn't think Bankotsu would be very gentle, considering it was just his nature to be rough. And she didn't expect him too. She liked his… style… dominating. But she just wished he would be able to put that away for their first time. And she didn't think he could. But she didn't really know, now did she?

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Like I said, I warned you. I don't know if it's just me who liked this one, but it might be. But I do picture Bankotsu as a dominating kindove… lover. So thanks to all my readers out there, and, as always, I ask that you __**REVIEW!**__ In fact I really do want opinions on this chapter. Just not too cruel guys. I know Bankotsu was in Character at some points in this chap, but then out during others. I tried. Love ya'll 4eva! –brookeylynn_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_Shout outs_: Okay, so I just want to say that **kittyb78**, **Yuti-Chan**, **miss quirky bookworm**, and **Fk306 animelover** have been there for me since chapter One! Thanks for the loyalty! I also have something to say for **x Ashiyame De La Luna x**, I am so glad I inspired you! –Returns GIGANTIC hug- can't wait to see it! I bet you'll do great! ;)

P.S. Just because you aren't on the list above doesn't mean I don't love you all! You're great! But remember peeps, No Silent Readers! I love reviews, and I can't wait to be at 100! Don't make me list your name on here and humiliate you, because you put me on your fav. Stories list then don't review! WTF? Lol, I'd appreciate it! LOVE YA!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Ahoj

_A/N: Ahoy Maties! Ok, ya that was a little weird… I guess I'm running out of greetings for ya'll. Anyway, I am SO happy I'm finally on Chapter 20! Go me! By the way, I read Chapter one again, and I think it's absolutely horrid. I'm actually considering re-writing it. I don't even know how you guys got past it. Anyway, the story's a little confusing, I know. But it'll get better… I hope. –Laughs nervously- okay well I guess that's all and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Language; Possible OOC_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Breakfast was quiet. Really, really quiet. The others looked at their leader almost disgusted, besides Jakotsu.

Mukotsu had been even more pissed off because Bankotsu was the one in the first place to tell him to stay away from her. And here he was fucking her right behind his back! Or at least that's what Mukotsu thought.

Renkotsu hadn't really expected this to happen. But he knew it was just going to make Bankotsu weaker. She was going to make him weaker. She was his weakness now. However, Bankotsu still outnumbered him in strength thoroughly. Renkotsu couldn't help but think how he could use the whole situation to his advantage.

Suikotsu was trying to accept the whole thing. What happened to the merciless, cruel leader he had always known? Was he really in love with some little girl that just happened to have a nice body? He could get that anytime at a brothel. But even though Suikotsu didn't like the idea of his leader being in 'love' he would still stay true to his brother. Bankotsu had been there for him when nobody was, and always supported him when the two souls in his body were fighting.

Jakotsu, of course, was different. He hated the fact that Bankotsu was in love with some girl, much less the enemy's wench. But in all things, he would stay loyal to Bankotsu. Bankotsu had always been there by him, as long as he could remember. And he was like Jakotsu's blood relative. Like his real brother. And he would do anything to make Bankotsu happy, even if it meant being supportive of his irrational decisions. Besides, this Kagome girl wasn't too bad. Jakotsu had actually had fun talking with her this morning. In fact, he realized women weren't as bad as he thought. Kagome had listened to him without rudely interrupting or sighing, and actually seemed interested with their conversation. Plus, he thought Kagome would love trying on clothes and makeup with him. The guys would never agree to any of the stuff he could do with Kagome.

Bankotsu felt pretty guilty after getting a few rude glares at the table, although he didn't show it. In fact, he had glared right back at his brothers just as rudely, especially since they were giving Kagome mean looks as well. He didn't like his brothers doing this. He knew how 'emotional' women were, and Kagome was no exception. She would probably feel even worse than he did, and he didn't like it when she was unhappy. He wasn't going to let anyone get away with making her feel bad. Besides, it wasn't her fault.

Kagome felt absolutely awful. She felt like she was tearing the Shichinitai apart piece by piece. Not that she wanted them to stay a group of assassins, but she knew Bankotsu cherished his brothers like real family, and she knew he would grieve some way or another over a lost family member, no matter how incredibly tough and egotistical he was. And just like he hated seeing her sad, she felt the same way.

Finally, after almost an entire breakfast/staring contest, Bankotsu had had more than enough.

"Okay, that's it! Stop looking at her like that!" He shouted rashly at no one in particular.

They all turned their heads to look at him, even an innocent Jakotsu.

"Why?" Renkotsu questioned mindlessly. He should've thought twice about that. Too bad he had forgotten about Bankotsu's flailing temper.

Bankotsu growled. He should already know. "Your looking at her like your about to blow her head off! Now stop, or I will make you. If you have a problem with our… err… relationship… take it to me, not her!" He shouted, but hesitated at the 'relationship' part. It felt so… weird for him to say that.

Renkotsu's brow crushed together in anger and frustration. "Bankotsu what has gotten into you!? This is just some little bitch off the road that you're fucking and you think you're 'in love'? No, actually she's not just some bitch, she's the enemy! What the fuck is your problem! You're the leader of a band of killers, don't you know what your representing of yourself?! This is one hell of a bullshit move your pulling Bankotsu!" Renkotsu hissed, finally letting his mind flow into his words.

Kagome shivered and shrunk into her chair.

Bankotsu scowled. "Go to your room Kagome." He said calmly but angrily.

"Why should she go to her room? Are you afraid someone might hurt your wench?" Renkotsu tested.

"Now." He said in the same tone, but you could tell he was trying his best to talk calmly.

Kagome got out of her chair shyly and headed out of the room.

Once she was gone, and Bankotsu had heard her door shut, he proceeded. With almost inhuman speed, he had Renkotsu pinned to the wall by his neck. Renkotsu had been too caught up in the argument to dodge his attack.

"Your little fucker!" His voice was filled with venom. "First of all, don't you ever speak of her like that. And second, it's none of your business what I do with her. I don't care what you think of her, but you better close that mouth of yours. You disrespect her, you disrespect me. And I do believe that you don't disobey your leader. Now shut that hole of yours and listen to me before I stick my hand down it and rip out your guts." Bankotsu hissed. His grip had tightened hysterically around Renkotsu's neck.

Renkotsu was loosing air as he clawed at his leader's hand, which was unmoving. He would die soon if Bankotsu didn't release him.

"Big Brother, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Suikotsu shouted towards his leader. He hoped his brother would listen to him, otherwise they would be one man short in the next minute.

Bankotsu was quite close to crushing the pyromaniac's neck, and most likely would have if Suikotsu hadn't said anything. Bankotsu's expression tightened a bit. He squeezed Renkotsu's neck extra hard before opening his large hand and letting him fall to the ground roughly.

"You better start listening to me. If you ever piss me off again, I swear it'll be your head… brother." Bankotsu said maliciously. But instead of his usual smirk that covered his flawless face, there was an angry frown.

Bankotsu turned around wordlessly and pushed his way through the rest of them harshly.

"Kagome and I are going shard hunting. We'll be back by dusk." He said as he walked down the hall. You could still hear the anger in his voice.

The others stood dumbfounded at what had just happened, trying to recover from the situation. Except Renkotsu, who was passed out on the ground.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu walked down the hall quickly until he reached Kagome and Jakotsu's room. He flung the door open and walked over to a fearful looking Kagome.

"What happened?" She asked innocently. Kagome could hear all the yelling and had almost started crying. She wondered why Bankotsu had asked, no, commanded, her to leave.

His expression wasn't back to normal yet, so he still looked angry. He had a problem with holding grudges and controlling his temper, as you would know.

Kagome stood up and eyed him sadly, noticing the tension rolling off his body. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

Bankotsu picked her up bridal style, and started back down the hall.

Kagome hadn't necessarily resisted, but she wondered what the hell was going on. He hadn't answered her question yet. Instead of struggling and asking where he was taking her, she leaned into his chest and cuddled up to him.

Despite his dreadful attitude, he liked the way she did that. But it was still quite a sight to see them like this. Her all huddled against him, and him with that frown capturing his face. Someone would've thought she was being kidnapped if she didn't appear to be so content in his arms.

He walked to his own room, and somehow slipped his Banryu and its carrying strap onto himself without removing her from his grasp. Despite his crankiness, he was very gentle with her. In fact, she was starting to feel a little tired all snuggled up to him like that.

He walked out the opposite door of the castle, the one that his brother's weren't in, and headed out.

"We're going jewel shard hunting." He said, keeping his eyes straight ahead. He hadn't looked at Kagome since he saw her in the room.

Even though she was pretty much asleep, she still heard him and nodded into his chest.

"Don't fall asleep. You need to tell me when you sense one." His voice wasn't necessarily angry, but it was still a little stern from this morning's ordeal.

"Don't worry, I can sense them when I'm sleeping. But… if you want me to stay up then I guess I won't…" She looked up to him, practically pleading.

"Do whatever you like then. But tell me if you sense anything." He said, still refusing to look at her. And he still seemed to have that aggravated look on his face.

She nodded and cuddled back into him, taking in his body's warmth. It seemed he was always warm, for some reason. She liked that.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Inuyasha practically limped through the forest. All he remembered was Kagome's screaming and Bankotsu's threat.

As soon as Koga caught Inuyasha's scent, he couldn't help but go find him. He could smell his blood, and a lot of it. Koga thought he smelled disgusting with the mixture of blood and his own hanyou scent.

He'd had enough. Inuyasha finally stopped and fell to his knees. All he could think about was if Kagome was alive or not. He would've gone back there, but he couldn't risk dying, not now. Not when Kagome was possibly alive and waiting for him. He had to find the others.

He stiffened when he smelt the all-too-familiar wolf's scent.

"You stupid mutt! You tried to take them on by yourself, didn't you? Dumbass move. Couldn't you see how outnumbered you were?" Koga said cockily, folding his arms across his chest.

"Shut up. I'm not a coward like you. Besides, this isn't the time to fight. We have to find and save Kagome. But the next time we see them we have to defeat them. Their leader… Bankotsu… he said… he would kill her if he saw us again. I don't think he'll hesitate to do so. We have to find the others too."

Koga growled at the 'kill' part, but nodded. "I'll sniff them out and bring them back. You wait here, and recover from your stupid ass attack. I'll be back."

Inuyasha nodded and leaned back against a tree, closing his eyes.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay so I know this chapter was a little boring, but the next one will be really cool! I already have it planned out in my head, Just need to type it. Anyway, I'm so sorry for misspelling kindove! Stupid me actually thought that was how it was spelled. I try to keep my grammar good. I know how much I hate it when people type carelessly. Also, I have no idea if Kagome can sense shards in her sleep, I just guessed. So don't flame about that part. I also want to say that I didn't forget about my other story, I just haven't updated in awhile. But I will as soon as possible. Anyway, thank you for reading and please REVIEW!_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Bonjour

_A/N: Bonjour! Glad you guys liked the previous chapter! I have some stuff planned out and can't wait to write it! I will like be eating or something and I'll think of something and I just have to write it down! It's actually really funny! Anyway, I think this is a fairly good chapter. Thanks and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- Language; Possible OOC; sexual content_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu had been traveling for a few hours now. It was such a beautiful day, as always, in the feudal era. The sun glistened down on every tree and flower bringing out all of nature's vibrant colors. It was just too bad neither Bankotsu nor Kagome noticed these wonderful things so many took for granted.

Nope, they didn't notice these things because well, Kagome was sleeping, and Bankotsu was way too caught up into his own thoughts.

He didn't know what to do. There was no way he was giving up Kagome, after everything he put her through and everything he himself had been through. Plus, he knew if he even attempted to have Kagome leave his life, he would always feel empty inside. She was like his other whole, like the little piece of him he was missing. He might even say she was his heart.

On the other hand, his brothers meant the world to him, no matter how unsupportive they were being right now. It wasn't as if he'd had a choice in the matter! He had already tried to leave her once, and that didn't end well with either of them. He remembered the absolute sorrow he had felt, not only for himself, but for her. And when he was with her… it was like everything in the world was perfect. It was like Naraku never came here, never made the jewel shards his life line, never made Inuyasha their enemy. It was like it was just him and her, alone, living a normal human life. Not that that was anywhere close to happening, nor never would be.

Bankotsu was pulled out of his thoughts by the stirring of the raven beauty below him. He looked down and cerulean eyes met dark brown. He could've stared at her forever. He really could. But that sounded pretty stupid to him in his own head, and therefore, he felt guilty for it.

He was beginning to feel this new emotion a lot since he'd first kidnapped Kagome. Not only for her, but a lot of it for her. It was almost as if every little thing he did led to this horrible emotion. For example, if he was holding, comforting, and cuddling with Kagome, his brothers would surely look down on him. Then he'd feel guilty. Or if he was slaughtering a village with his brothers, Kagome would look down on him. Then he'd feel guilty. It was a big problem for him, because he loved doing both these things, both these people, yet they were exactly the opposite of each other.

They held that comfortable stare for about a minute before someone spoke up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Kagome had a knack for knowing these types of things. She could almost feel his emotions tumbling off him and into herself. Now she felt guilty.

He looked away. "Of course. Don't worry yourself." He didn't want her feeling bad for him. Because if she felt bad for him, guess what? He would feel even worse. It was almost as if _**her**_ emotions had an effect on him.

"You don't look okay."

"I'm fine."

"Come on, just talk to me."

Okay, this was getting aggravating. If he didn't want to talk, why did she have to keep pushing at him? He'd already said he didn't want to. Was that a secret language for 'keep asking me and I'll tell you eventually'?

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about it." His voice was a bit more agitated then before.

"So there is something! I knew it! Come on… if you talk to me, maybe I can help." She pleaded.

He didn't like her tone of voice. It always made him feel like he needed to give her what she wanted. And he by no circumstances was going to be flailed out of self-control by those big eyes.

"Listen, I said I don't want to talk about it! Can't you just leave me alone?!" He yelled, finally breaking. His grip tightened on her quite a bit, but not enough to bring any pain.

She cringed back and looked up to him with fearful eyes. It wasn't that she feared him, but it would have appeared that to anyone who looked. She just really didn't like it when he yelled at her. She knew how easy he slipped up with his temper.

He saw her trying to shrink away from him, and look up to him with that stupid look that always made him feel bad.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. But when I said I didn't want to talk, I meant it." He said apologetically. He hadn't intended to scare her.

She nodded and looked away from his face.

"But I'm just trying to help… if you just tell me-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence.

Bankotsu dropped her to the ground and sent a dirty glare down to her. He'd had more than enough of this, and if she wanted to keep begging him for something he didn't want to do, then she could just… walk.

After sending a look that could kill her way, he went around her and kept walking forward. He didn't have to worry about her following, he knew she would.

Kagome sat on the ground. The puppy-dog look hadn't worked this time. She watched him walk away from her and up the dusty road-type-thing. What? Was he just going to leave her there?! How dare he do that! She could be… eaten or… something!

Eventually she got up and jogged up to him. She did feel a little guilty though. He had told her straight up more times then she could count that he didn't want to talk about it. Why couldn't she just accept it? But she did decide not to ask him anymore. Who knows what that could lead to? Besides, Kagome knew he was being extra nice with her. If one of his brothers were to defy him like that they would probably be slapped across the face or punched or something like that. But then again, she was a girl, and she was a little younger than them all.

She ran up behind him and jumped on his back. Not a good idea. She could see his hands were clenched into fists, but payed no mind. He did that a lot when he was angry.

"Come on, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that. I was just… well never mind. I'll leave you alone, okay?" She asked.

"Get off." He said harshly.

She did what he told her to and walked around so she was side by side with him.

"Look, I said I was sorry! What else do you want?!" She was starting to get aggravated now. That really wasn't good. Angry couples were not good.

He stopped and looked at her, that same death glare on his face.

"I want you to stop being such a pain in the ass!" He yelled.

Kagome was just about prepared for anything, but not this. She didn't know she was being a burden. That was absolutely the worst thing he could say to her. She was already so self-sacrificing.

Her mouth fell slightly agape, and he just stared at her. Her eyes no longer held anger and irritation, but sadness. She plopped down, and looked at the ground. She was either a seriously emotional girl, or just PMSing. Either way, it didn't take her sadness out. In fact, she started crying.

He looked down at the vulnerable priestess below him. Despite the fact that he was highly aggravated by her behavior, he felt the yearning to comfort her. Not that he would give into it. Come on, he had more self control than that.

He stood up straight, crossing his arms and sticking his nose up. He refused to let her affect him like this!

Eventually, when the sobs had somewhat quieted, she looked up to him. It was such a pleading and saddened look that he literally had to strain himself to stay put and not scoop her up in his arms right that second.

"A-am I really Th-that much t-rouble?" She hiccupped at the end. It was such an incredibly cute gesture, but all the same, sad. It just made him want to wrap her up within his arms more than before.

When he was done obsessing over her little mishap, the reality of her words hit him. Now what in the world was he supposed to say to that?! If he fought back, and said yes, then she would probably just start sobbing again, and he would feel absolutely horrible. But if he said no, then he would lose the fight and be giving into her. He didn't want to do either, so he didn't.

"Look, I didn't mean you're a burden to feed and stuff. I meant you're really pissing me off, and I'm tired of it." He said harshly. That was a good answer. He didn't lose the fight or make her feel worse.

She sniffled. "Oh. …. Sorry. Do you really mean it?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, I really mean it. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" He asked, frustrated.

"Well I don't know! I can't really predict what you mean, you know! I can't see the future! Forgive me for wondering what you meant!" She said the end sarcastically.

"I never expected you to!" Bankotsu defended.

"Shut up!" She yelled, pretty much because there was nothing else to say at this point.

For the second time, who the hell did she think she was?! Telling him, the almighty leader of the Band of Seven, to shut up!? Oh, she was gonna get it now.

"No, you shut up you little brat!" He yelled.

"I'm not a brat!"

"Oh yeah, you're just a bitch!"

She gasped. This time he had really done it. And he hadn't said 'you're acting like'.

"I AM NOT! Why are you being so mean!?" She cried.

"Because, you're making me!"

"I'm not making you do anything!"

Nothing was said after that. Kagome just cried, and Bankotsu just stood there glaring daggers at her. He still had the urge to comfort her, but it wasn't nearly as strong as it had been before.

Kagome wished the whole argument would just end. She wished she had never asked him what was wrong and never begged him. She felt bad, but even she didn't want to lose the fight. She may be a kind-hearted, innocent little Miko, but that didn't mean she didn't have a competitive spirit.

And Bankotsu, well he was just angry. He had even contemplated walking away, but if he did that, she wouldn't necessarily follow, and he didn't really want her to be in any danger, no matter how mad he was at her.

After awhile, well about 45 minutes, of a totally heated and awkward silence, they cooled down.

Kagome felt even worse now, and didn't care if she lost the fight. Why did it matter anyway? She knew they were just angry and he didn't mean to call her that.

And Bankotsu, well he felt just as bad. He still had his competitiveness intact, but he really didn't want to fight anymore either. So, surprisingly, he was the first one to break.

He knelt down on one knee and put his arm on her back.

She looked up and they both said the same thing. "I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled and through her arms around him. He was surprised, but took to her embrace, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"I really am." She said, making sure he knew.

He sighed. "I no. Me too. I didn't mean anything I said. I just lost my… temper." He knelt down onto both knees so he could get more comfortable.

"It's okay. I forgive you." She said nicely.

Bankotsu wrapped her up in his arms so that she was now situated in his lap. He leaned into her face, waiting for her reply to his request. She eagerly moved her lips over his, and he took that as a yes. Usually he would wait for her to open up to him, but he just forced his way in instead.

She laughed at his own eagerness. He didn't find it very funny. His expression tightened, and he deepened the kiss. She could feel his body anxiously pushing against hers. It seemed every time they kissed it led to some kind of sexual tension. Well, for him at least.

He lowered her to the ground so that he was on top of her. She tried to pull her head away in need of oxygen, but he bit her bottom lip in warning, as he had done with her tongue the very first time they kissed.

He could feel her trying to withdraw air from his own lungs, and she was pushing on his chest. He eventually let her leave him, even though he could've gone on longer, but he knew she would probably pass out if he did.

When she was released, she let her head fall to the ground, panting. She looked up in his big blue eyes. They were filled with lust. But she knew how he was, so it was definitely no surprise. She knew he felt more than that for her.

Bankotsu hovered above her. His hands were pressed to the ground on each side of her, leaving her no escape. Not that she wanted one, but she would tell herself she did.

He couldn't help but want to suck on those big, pink, swollen lips of hers. She looked so… delicious? I guess you could say that was the word.

But before he could go any farther with her, she pushed against his chest, and tried to roll to the side, but his arm was blocking her way out. His expression hadn't changed as he watched her try to make her leave.

Kagome eventually grabbed his arm, trying to move it out of the way. She growled in frustration and looked up to him.

"Bankotsu" She chastised.

He laughed as she tried to claw her way out. It wasn't an evil laugh or anything sick like that. He just found it amusing as he watched her frail attempt in escaping him.

He eventually rolled to the side, leaving her. He put his hands behind his head as a pillow and looked up at the sky. Was it just him, or did the clouds look puffier today?

Kagome laughed along with him. She turned so she was latching onto his side, and her head was on his chiseled chest. He moved one arm so it was around her. And together, they stared up at the beautiful afternoon sky in a comfortable silence, finally realizing the beauty of the day.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Koga hadn't had a problem sniffing out the demon slayer, monk, and kit. It wasn't like theirs were covered with some mysterious poison that derailed his scent instincts.

He brought them back to Inuyasha, who was still healing. They asked their questions, and Inuyasha answered them. It was only one part that really got him, something he hadn't mentioned in their previous conversation.

"… and then he said he would… torture…. And kill her. That's pretty much it." Inuyasha finished off. Pale faces stared back at him. Shippo even started crying.

"What the fuck mutt?! You didn't tell me that before! Don't you realize how much pain we could cause Kagome if we don't win?! Who knows what those crazy bastards would do to her!" Images of Kagome being raped, burned, poisoned, sliced, and other morbid things crossed his mind. A low snarl escaped his lips, and his eyes flashed red, then back to blue. His hands clenched into fists.

"Calm down wolf! Don't lose control. Then I'll actually have a reason to kill you. I'm sure Kagome would forgive me eventually… anyway, we won't lose. It may be four against five, but my once my Tetsusaiga kills that leader of theirs, I'll take out the rest no problem. Don't worry wolf. I'm sure Kagome will be fine. I'm sure she just can't wait to see me." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up! Now heal yourself so we can actually do something instead of sitting around doing nothing. Don't question my control mutt. It's a hell of a lot better than yours! Without that stupid sword of yours you wouldn't have any at all!" Koga snarled.

Inuyasha growled back, but didn't say anything. What Koga said was true.

He just had to heal, and then he could go save Kagome. He just had to wait a little longer.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay, so how was it? Tell me! Anyway, I'm sick today, so I'm not going to school. I think I'll be able to get another chapter for 'Revenge', so be on the lookout for that. And possibly….. POSSIBLY…. Another chapter for this story. There's not much to do when your sick. Plus, I don't have a cell phone right now because I'm getting a new one and we have to take it to the place, but I still haven't gotten my new one. –sigh- anyway, well, that's all. Love y'all!_


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey Guys

_A/N: Hey Guys! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week! Revenge is gonna take a little while too. But for all of you who are reading revenge, I already have planned out what Kagome sees in the dining room. It's absolutely hilarious and revolting at the same time, that's all I'm saying. Anyway, I don't want any reviews saying 'oh, you totally ruined the story by putting a lemon in it' Ok, if you don't want to read lemons, skip this chapter! It's a special so it's extra long! :) _

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- __**Strong Sexual Content;**__ Language_

_**LEMON PART 1**_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome would've fallen asleep in her content position by him if she hadn't slept so much already. But even if she couldn't fall asleep, she was still perfectly happy. She just felt so… good in his arms. No, that was an understatement. She felt loved, happy, warm, and most of all, safe. She was never scared when he was by her.

Bankotsu cherished this moment just as much, savoring the way she so willingly sat with him. Any other woman would have been so scared of him; they refused to come more than 20 feet of him unless forced. Even the whores he'd layed with were a bit timid in approaching him. After all, everyone knew who he was. He was infamously known as the most ruthless killer on the planet. He had never forced a woman to sleep with him, not that he could recall. He had fairly payed for the wenches, and they just did their job. But Jakotsu or some of his other brothers would most likely kill them when he was done. Bankotsu, however, usually strayed from the women and children. That was more Jakotsu's specialty. But that didn't mean he was against killing women, no, if he had to he would, or if one got in his way. He didn't put much thought into who he killed though.

No matter how carefree they were right now, Bankotsu knew there were a lot of issues to be solved between him and Kagome. First of all, he knew she didn't approve of killing innocent people. They would have to come to a fair agreement on that somehow. However, he wasn't going to give up the pleasure of killing so easily. There were going to be some serious arguments in the future, of that he was sure, but nothing that they wouldn't get through. He knew his fate with her, no matter how corny that sounded.

Another issue that would surely present itself was the all-to-familiar one. _**Inuyasha.**_ He winced with hatred as the name crossed his thoughts. He had originally thought Kagome to be in love with the mutt, and it seemed she was, but he couldn't tell. She hadn't brought up that sore spot yet. However, if the half-breed dare challenge him for her affections, he would kill him, nice and slow. Kagome wouldn't be able to stop him next time. He had given Inuyasha a sincere warning. Well, not that he would actually kill Kagome, but he would kill him and his comrades. He knew this would hurt Kagome badly, but if Inuyasha was going to quarrel with him for who Kagome belonged to, or who her 'mate' was, he was going to fuck him up so bad he wouldn't be able to breathe when Bankotsu was done with him. If Inuyasha did come for her, he would send Kagome away like last time, so she wouldn't have to see the mutt suffer, and so that she had no way of stopping him with her self-control derailing pleads. Kagome was his, and would stay his. Period. _'Nothing can take her away from him right now.'_ He thought possessively. He unconsciously tightened his grip around her, earning a little yelp of surprise from the girl beside him.

She looked up and saw the slight hint of anger in his eyes, but as soon as he looked down toward her, his expression softened.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked, returning his grip to normal around her. Oh God, now he felt guilty again.

"No, I'm fine. Why the sudden possessiveness?" She asked curiously.

'_Good.'_ He thought. She was finally coming to agreement, or tolerance, of his unchangeable attitude.

He laughed a bit, and then kissed her forehead. "Nothing Love, don't worry about it."

She gave a little bit of a worried glance, but looked away. "Ok." She replied casually.

If he was Sesshomaru, he would've purred. She was finally starting to be obedient. Good, she was learning her place. Not in a bad or mean way, but as his… err… woman, she should obey him. Kagome was finally submitting to him, in his mind. However, in her mind, she was just trying not to start another fight. Little did he know of her upcoming defiance. She was a naturally stubborn and determined girl, so it would be hard to tame her attitude altogether. But he swore he would, no matter what.

A smile crept onto Kagome's lips. Bankotsu looked down, smiling himself. Just seeing her smile, made him want to. But Bankotsu never really did smile, he smirked. That was just his signature trait. Kagome liked that a lot, he looked really sexy when he smirked.

They looked into each other's beautiful eyes for a second before Kagome broke the silence comfortably.

"Thanks, Bankotsu." She said happily.

Bankotsu's smirk turned puzzled. "What are you thanking me for?"

She sighed. "Well, I'm just glad that… well, I'm glad that you're seeing me for me. I'm glad you haven't pushed me to look for the jewel shards, even though you could." She confessed.

He actually did smile this time, and pulled her up so he could nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck. She laughed as he tickled her, and half-heartedly tried to push him away. He didn't move, as always.

"Don't you know? You're so much more important to me than jewel shards. Not that the shards aren't important, but you're better." He said lovingly.

She felt her heart flutter. That was so incredibly sweet. Inuyasha would never say something like that. She had no idea a merciless killer could be so…loving. No, not just loving. Bankotsu was so much more. He was passionate, fun, and VERY hot. Kagome never really thought she would see this side of him. Little did she know that she was the only one he would reveal this side of himself too. Sure, him and Jakotsu had had some pretty sensitive moments, but he always did good in hiding his own sensitive self from the world, even from his best friend. But with Kagome, well, he didn't have to hide anything. Well, you know, besides his love for killing. He knew she was absolutely disgusted by the idea.

Finally ceasing her tiny pushes, she did something that surprised him. Kagome through bother her arms around Bankotsu's neck, and let him cuddle with her. However, this didn't have the effect she thought it would.

By doing that, Kagome's breasts were right below Bankotsu's chin. Being his perverted self, he didn't acknowledge it, and 'accidentally' moved his head a little farther down. Now his face was fully pressed into her breasts. Bankotsu rested his head there, loving the feel of her big breasts pressed up against his face. Oh, how he longed to just suck on those things.

It took Kagome a second before she noticed their position. She sighed. Why was Bankotsu always trying to pull something perverted like this? She definitely wasn't missing Miroku right now. A large, content, grin was plastered on his features. He really loved this position.

Kagome pushed him off, and this time he allowed it. He looked up into her face.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, don't you 'what' me. I know what you were doing mister! God, don't you have _**any**_ self-control!" She said. It wasn't necessarily as serious as she wanted it to sound.

He smirked and moved so he was on top of her. Bending down so he was whispering in her ear he whispered, "How can I have self-control when you're around?" He said huskily, stroking her cheek. He took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked gently.

Kagome's breath hitched. He was getting her aroused, and they both knew it. _'No Kagome, you're way to young to have sex! You'll be known as a whore! Don't give into him! He's trying to tempt you and you know it! You've got to-"_ Her conscious shouted at her, but she cut it off with a small whimper. She arched her back up to him, and her breasts pressed against his body. She heard his quiet laughter in her ear. God, why did he have to be so good at seducing?!

Kagome pushed at his chest half-heartedly. Her eyes were closed from his touches. "S- uhh- stop it." She moaned halfway into her objection, which, might I add, was very quiet. She was fighting herself. Deep inside she knew she would be with Bankotsu forever, knew he loved her, and wasn't just going to use her then dump her, but she was really trying to tell herself to stop, trying to make up some kind of excuse why she shouldn't. She could actually come up with a few. _'How do you really know he won't just sleep with you then leave you?' 'You're too young' 'You're not ready.'_ But, of course, she was just trying to do the right thing, and she was torn.

She once again pushed at his chest, half-heartedly trying to get him off, to make him stop. Half of her wanted this, and half of her didn't. He, of course, didn't move away from her.

"Don't lie to yourself Kagome. You know you want it. I know you want it." He whispered to her. His hand wandered down her body, tracing her breasts and stomach, then settling on her crotch. She gasped a little at the feeling, and her eyes widened. It felt like she had just been shocked, yet she hadn't felt any pain. He reached into the waistband of her skirt, and slipped his hand under her panties to settle on her slit.

She once again could feel his laughter echo through her ear. "Now you can't deny anything. You're sopping wet Kagome." He said, rubbing his hand along her silky slit.

This was all very new to her. These things he was doing to her were making her feel so alive, she felt like every cell in her body was on fire, burning for his touch. Her breath was now in short gasps.

"I haven't even opened you yet and you're already pressing release." He teased. Bankotsu loved how he could do this to her. He himself had a hard on, but it could wait. He was more interested in seeing Kagome gasping and moaning his name. He wanted to taste her so badly. He had finally gotten her were he wanted her. All it took was a little force, but right now she had no objections. He was making her feel pleasure she didn't know existed.

He was still teasing her, rubbing her lips with his fingers, which were now soaking wet. She arched up to him, trying to convince his fingers past her slit. He laughed again. This is exactly what he'd been waiting for. Heck, he'd even fantasized about it.

"Ah Ah Kagome, not yet." He teased her.

"Please" She begged quietly. She was starting to tense under him, and she wanted him to do something to ease her want… right NOW.

He pulled his finger out of her, and licked it clean. He couldn't believe her taste! It was so sweet. He could taste her innocence, and he loved it. A gasp of surprise escaped her mouth. What was he doing and why, WHY had he removed his finger!?

He slowly started raising her top above her head.

She looked up to him worriedly, and grabbed his hand. "Stop." She replied.

He mentally growled. What was her problem?! Why would she lead him on like this, and then just… just… Ahh! This was irritating, but he was gonna get what he wanted. She was gonna finish what she started.

He stopped and looked into her eyes. He felt her guide his hand back down to her soaking crotch. It was burning for his touch. "Please." She breathed.

Bankotsu smirked. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"No. I'm not going to touch you unless you let me see you." He said sternly to her. This just might work.

"Uhh" She half-growled. "Fine, just hurry, please." She said impatiently.

He proceeded undressing her. She lifted her back so he could easily remove her shirt. His eyes danced with lust and passion when he saw her big breasts covered in lacy material. She was so incredibly beautiful. Not knowing what it was, and getting a little impatient, he ripped the thing off from the front. She gave a slight whelp of temporary pain, but otherwise ignored it. His eyes grew wide at her milky skin and pink nipples. They were sticking straight up, just begging him to come down there and feast on them.

Getting impatient herself, she urged him on. Brought out of his trance, he slid off her skirt and underwear quickly. Bankotsu looked down at the gorgeous body before him. He so badly wanted to just fuck her right then, but controlled himself. He was going to make her scream in ecstasy before he did that. When he was finished taking in her beauty, he slowly made his way down her body.

Bankotsu took one hard nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly. He gently messaged the other, waiting for her moans. She gasped and arched up to him, wanting more, and he was going to give her more.

He bit down slightly, but not painfully, on the nipple, wanting more of her pleading noises. He was gonna make her beg, scream, moan, gasp, whimper, and call out his name so loud she was going to lose her voice. She moaned into him, relishing the feeling of him so eagerly eating her breasts.

He was careful in messaging her, knowing how sensitive her breasts were, but gave no mercy at the erect pink flesh that sat atop her mounds. He was pleasurably torturing her nipples.

When he was done with her breasts, he made his way down her stomach, licking circles down it. She thought she felt the letters of his name being carved into her stomach with his tongue.

He made his way down to her crotch, and slowly urged her legs open. She complied, and he licked her thighs torturously. He obviously got some kind of cruel pleasure from teasing her like this.

When he was done, he made his way to her shiny lips. Bankotsu could see her juices leaking out, waiting for his touch.

He licked the very front of her slit, running his tongue from the bottom to the top. When he was done, he had a whole mouthful of her juices. He swallowed them, wanting more. She definitely was the best he had ever tasted.

Kagome was starting to get frustrated. She felt like she was about to burst, like something inside her NEEDED to come out, and Bankotsu just wouldn't go farther than the very front of her waiting pussy. He smirked, sensing her aggravation.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you Kagome." He said seductively.

Kagome gasped for the fourth time during there little game. What was he asking her to do? Talk dirty? That wasn't her.

"Bankotsu…" She moaned. "You know what I want…" She said, panting.

"We both know what you want, but I want to hear you say it." He said, not changing his tone.

She moaned again. "Please, you know what I want!" She gasped.

He ran his finger down the front of her, teasing her even more torturously. "Beg." He ordered. "And I will give you what you want."

"Please, it… it hurts!" She said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

He wouldn't give in this time. "No. Now beg!" He ordered harshly.

She would not talk dirty to him! She already felt slutty enough!

Seeing as he wasn't going to give her what she wanted, or needed, she moved her own hand down to rub her clit. It was just dying to be touched.

Bankotsu growled and grabbed her wrists harshly, pinning them to the ground on each side of her. "What do you want me to do Kagome? Beg for it, for me!" He said sternly.

"Uhh!" She moaned. She was so close! That was it, she would have to do what he told her. It didn't seem like he was going to let her go anytime soon, and she NEEDED to be relieved. "Do it." He commanded again.

Finally giving in, she gave him what he wanted.

"God, Bankotsu! Please, please lick me! Lick my pussy, please!" She begged. She thought it was beyond pathetic, but he loved it.

He smirked. "That's all you had to do." He said, and lowered his head to her slit, still not releasing her hands. He was going to take his time, and make her release come slowly.

He took in a big whiff of her intoxicating scent. It was sweet, just like the way she tasted.

After running his tongue along her slit one more time, he darted it deep into her opening.

A quick scream escaped her lips. God, it felt amazing! Why didn't she figure this out earlier?!

Bankotsu felt her hands clench into fists and dig into the side of his own hands. He loved it.

He finally released her wrists, needing his hands the task at hand. He was going to give her the ultimate pleasure, something he would guarantee dog boy only dreamed of.

Bankotsu stuck a single finger into her opening, feeling how tight she was. She had to be a virgin. He had only layed with a virgin once, and it was amazing. Kagome was even smaller than her, and tasted so much better. Kagome was definitely going to be the best sex he ever had, he could tell already.

He flicked his tongue over her clit expertly, while one hand fingered her and the other held her bucking hip in place.

"Oh, God! Bankotsu!" She screamed. She could feel him smirk into her when she yelled his name. But she wasn't doing this to please him, it was just involuntary.

"Don't stop! Bankotsu! It feels so good!" She moaned. Her hands clenched the ground as she was coming close to her release.

"Bankotsu!" She screamed her release. It was so loud, he knew people 200 yards away could probably hear. He loved it; it was his name she was screaming. Not the mutt's, not the wolf's, not anyone but his. _**She was his.**_

He licked her clean, savoring every drop. Nothing was left on her when he was done.

One of the many beads of sweat that occupied Kagome's forehead rolled down the side of her face as she panted. Bankotsu crawled back up to her, and whispered into her ear.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

She smiled, and through her arms around him, pulling him close. After a second a pulled away, cradling her head in one of his large hands.

"No man will ever pleasure you like this, whether you are willing or not, I'll cut their heads off. You're mine, and I love you." He said possessively.

Kagome winced at the 'mine' part, and his overly-possessive attitude, but nodded. Now was no the time to argue. He had just given her the most pleasurable feeling in her life.

Seeing her finally agree to his claim on her, he pulled her into a passionate, searing kiss, allowing her to taste herself.

She had objected earlier to his order, and she had learned her lesson real quick. Maybe she was finally submitting to him. He couldn't read her enough to tell. But right now, he was satisfied, and so was she. Little did he know what was coming his way.

She was going to torture him just like he did her, but how long could he keep up his self-control?

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay guys! Do you like your long awaited lemon? Hope so! It's longer than usual, well, because it's a lemon. You can't really put limits on lemons. And this is only part one. As you can tell, I highly indulged in Bankotsu's possessive attitude. Personally, I love it. I know Inuyasha and Koga and everyone weren't in this one, but they should be in the chapter after the next one. Sorry for the wait, probably my longest time without an update! Please Review and tell me what you think, because this is my first lemon. But I have done some serious lemon reading lately. I wanted to get this one just right. I worked really hard, so please Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Boo! Okay, so I'm a little late in the Halloween category… but whatever. Anyway, I'm so happy you guys liked the lemon! I'm just saying that even when Bankotsu seems all dominant and rough like he is with her, it doesn't mean he doesn't love her. That's just the way he is in the story. I'm not going to make him so dominant that he beats her or anything like that,, so don't worry. Thanks and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- __**Strong Sexual Content;**__ Language_

_**LEMON PART 2**_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

They stayed like that, snuggling together, for a few minutes until Kagome had calmed down. Her breathing had calmed so it was back to normal. Hearing her breath even out, and feeling her body un-tense, he pulled her so she was on top of him. Her weight was like a feather on him, and he enjoyed the way her naked form pressed against him.

She looked him in his beautiful blue eyes. Kagome wasn't sure how to pleasure a man, but she was going to try.

She moved her hand down so that it rested over his bulging crotch. She stared at him, waiting for his agreement in case she was doing something wrong. He nodded, signaling her to continue.

Kagome moved up to a sitting position on top of him, and began undoing his pants. Bankotsu took his shirt off by himself, while Kagome struggled with his pants. He was about to help her, but decided not too. He found it quite amusing to see her cute little face thick with frustration, and her small hands fumble with the ties on his pants.

She finally managed to undo the strings and slowly slipped them off, not looking at his swollen member.

When his pants were finally off, she looked up and found herself face-to-face with his large erection. A loud intake of air slipped up through her lips.

Kagome had never seen a man's full on dick. Sure, she and Souta used to take baths together when they were younger, and she knew what a man's 'thing' looked like, but Bankotsu's 'thing' was full and ready. Was he seriously planning to stick that in her?! It would never fit!

Her breath hitched and her eyes turned surprised. Bankotsu smirked as she took in his size.

She was about to move her fingers to it, but stopped and looked up to him.

"C-can I touch it?" She asked timidly.

"Of course. I want you to." He answered.

"It… I won't hurt you?" She asked in the same voice. Kagome had always known guys were sensitive down there. She, like any other teenage girl, had seen movies were the guy got kicked in the balls then fell over in pain. She didn't want to hurt Bankotsu.

"No." He answered flatly.

Kagome's face scrunched up as she studied it. He smiled in amusement. She was so innocent.

After about a minute, he got a little frustrated. Why hadn't she done anything?!

Bankotsu grabbed her hand gently and wrapped it around his shaft. She gasped in surprise, but didn't try to resist.

"Go like this." He instructed. Bankotsu's hand covered hers as he ran it up and down himself. Within the first few strokes, his head flew back and he let go to clutch the ground. Kagome continued the way he had showed her, enjoying his obvious pleasure.

Normally, Kagome wouldn't do something this bold, but her curiousness got the best of her.

She opened her mouth slightly and slid her tongue out. Lightly, she ran it up and down the very tip of his head.

He through his head forward and gasped. It was absolute heaven. He was surprised she had the guts to do that.

Even more excited then before, Kagome took her tongue away. She was going to tease him just as tortuously as he had done to her.

Once again, this surprised Bankotsu. But instead of getting frustrated, he let her continue to see what was to come.

Once she had removed her tongue, she blew on the tip, earning a tortured grunt from Bankotsu.

She began licking up and down his shaft, avoiding the throbbing tip.

Kagome kept this up for a good 3 minutes before Bankotsu lost it.

He growled in agony and grabbed the back of her hair. Not to the point of pain, but roughly. Her head arched up to him, forcing her to look at his twisted face.

"Dammit, just suck it already!" He commanded. He was actually surprised that he had kept up his self control this long. With anyone else he would've just grabbed their head and forced his cock into their mouth. But he was with Kagome, and he tried to remember how fragile she was. Plus, if he was to upset her too much, she would stop altogether. And it wasn't like he could force her to sleep with him.

Surprised herself, Kagome's eyes widened. She looked up to him with surprise, instead of fear.

Not wanting to get him too angry, she grabbed his length with both hands and proceeded to put it in her mouth. Once she got the head in her mouth, Bankotsu was literally hurting himself to prevent from bucking up into her throat.

She sensed his tension, and proceeded to go as far as she could. She only got half of it in her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. She had tried to push it a little farther, but her gag reflex prevented it.

Sensing her stop, he looked up. His cock burned to go deeper.

"Try to get it all in your mouth Kagome. Take it slow and easy." He said gently but firmly, not wanting to scare her.

Kagome whimpered, telling him she couldn't go any farther.

"You can do it, just go slowly." He encouraged.

Kagome whimpered again, but tried. She wanted nothing more to please him like he had her. But he didn't have to shove a gigantic dick down his throat.

Kagome gripped his cockshaft at the base and sucked. She eased the head of his prick into her throat, choking back a gag as she breathed hard through her nose.

"Yessss." Bankotsu moaned.

Finally losing it, he jerked his hips, the head of his prick penetrating her throat. Sensing her tension at his sudden movement, he tried to comfort her. "Relax, Kagome, relax."

Kagome listened. She wanted to please him so badly.

Gulping, she shoved her face forward. His cockhead speared her throat, throbbing. Eyes bulging, she forced more of his prick into her throat until her wet clinging lips touched her fingers.

Bankotsu's balls felt as if they would burst. He jabbed up, smashing her lips into her fingers. "Kagome! Suck! Suck!"

Finally getting used to the feel of his long cock penetrating her mouth, she pulled her hand away and slammed her head forward, taking his cock to the root. Gurgling, she mashed her lips against his groin, his prick completely buried.

"Yes…" Bankotsu groaned again. He stared down at his love. Bankotsu jabbed up, his cock skewering her mouth.

She dragged her mouth off his dick, panting in much needed air.

He felt her teeth and tongue skim over his prick. His face twisted in sheer pleasure and agony. His balls rumbled, ready to explode. He fought his lust for the moment. There was plenty of time to cum. He had to be understanding. It was her first time after all.

She looked at the white liquid now falling in droplets off the tip of his prick.

Kagome curiously licked it up, putting Bankotsu into agony again.

It tasted good. She knew from sex ed class that guys came too. She knew he was probably going to release into her mouth if she continued sucking him. It wasn't all that bad, his cum. She wouldn't mind swallowing it.

Just as she was about to take his length in again, he stopped her.

"I'm going to release into your mouth if you keep going, are you sure you can swallow it?" He asked, not wanting to surprise or frighten her when the time came.

She nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She answered confidently.

"Okay, then. Don't stop until I tell you. You're going to get an awful lot of it in your mouth." He told her.

"That's what I want." She said, and proceeded to take his cock into her mouth again.

Oh, how that turned Bankotsu on.

With her mouth filled with his cock, Bankotsu jerked up, fucking her eager mouth with short punching stabs. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her head with his large hands and guided her back and for over himself, controlling her movements.

He groaned as her teeth scraped along his cockshaft, twisted as her quick tongue whipped over the sensitive underside of his prick, and lunged up each time Kagome took a deep hungry suck on his cockhead. It didn't bother her that he had taken control. She suspected it was something he would do eventually.

With her arms stiff, her palms flat against the ground, Kagome held her head steady, allowing Bankotsu to fuck her face. It had her crazy. Gurgling noises came from her mouth, blending with his groans.

She lashed her tongue over his cockshaft each time he jammed his cock up into her mouth. When he jerked back, she sucked deep, making him twist his hips and groan. She used her teeth, skimming him each time he fucked his cock into her face. Spit dribbled from her lips, oozed down his throbbing prick shaft and trickled down his balls.

Kagome felt his prick swell in her mouth and sensed by his quickening pace that he was getting ready to release. The idea swam in her head and made the inside of her cunt pulse jealously for his cock. She took a deep suck, then whipped her tongue over his prick as he jabbed it into her throat.

"Oh god Kagome! Don't take your mouth away!" Bankotsu was in a frenzy. He lunged up, driving his prick greedily in and out of her mouth. His balls rumbled, swelled, ready to explode. He balled his fists, removing his hands from her head, and his body settled into a fast rhythmic pace.

Kagome choked a little as the first thick stringy wad of Bankotsu's cum spurted into her mouth. She swallowed, gulping at his spewing cock. More cum shot from the tip of his cock, filled her cheeks, and oozed down her throat. She tried swallowing it as fast as she could as it spurted from his cockhead.

"Keep sucking," Bankotsu bellowed. "Don't stop! Suck! Suck!" He was out of his head in ecstasy. His balls burst again and his prick jabbed her hot sucking mouth.

Kagome began bobbing her head, giving Bankotsu more fantastic pleasure as he fucked her throat with his climaxing cock. She slammed her head down and met his upward lunge, her lips smashing into his groin. A hot squirting wad of cum shot down her throat.

"Keep sucking!" Bankotsu growled, his hips drilling his prick up into her gobbling mouth.

"Chew it! Suck!"

Kagome went insane. She never knew that giving someone else pleasure like this would make her feel so good. She loved doing this to him, even though her cunt still burned for attention.

She sucked, chewed and beat his prick with her tongue. Cum flooded her mouth, choked her, and squirted down her throat. It gushed from her mouth, drenched his groin, and drooled down his almost empty balls.

Bankotsu arched his back and slammed up into Kagome's face, his hands once again claiming the sides of her head. A jet stream of cum gushed from his cock, spurting down her throat. "Uhhh!" He grunted.

Bankotsu dropped back to the bed, twisting as Kagome took the attack to him.

She slammed her face down, spearing her throat with Bankotsu's squirting cock. She dragged her head back and gnawed at his cockshaft. She sucked, bringing the cum up from his balls and into her hungry mouth.

Hissing through clenched teeth, Bankotsu ravaged Kagome's mouth. He fucked her face, ripping into her throat, banging her lips each time her face whacked into his groin. He stiffened; fell back, his balls almost drained.

Kagome pulled her mouth off Bankotsu's cock and gazed up at his glazed blue eyes. She lifted her head, her innocent face flushed with lust.

Kagome was thrilled. She crawled up into Bankotsu's arms, rubbing her hot virgin body against his hard powerful frame.

"W- How was it?" She asked shyly.

He laughed. Did she really have to ask? "Probably the best I've ever had." He answered, cradling her in his strong, muscular arms.

"Oh, Bankotsu." Kagome said kindly, nuzzling his neck. She was in pure bliss.

She tingled all over. Soon, she found his mouth and gave him a wet, hungry kiss.

Bankotsu groaned and sucked on her tongue, his wet prick mashed against her soft belly.

Kagome pulled her mouth away from her father's lips. Bankotsu allowed it. "You know…" She said, trailing off and looking the other way. "That was really fun."

Bankotsu moved her chin back to face him, smiling. She smiled too. He put a firm close-mouth kiss on her lips. When he was done he moved so that his mouth was to her ear. "It's your turn again." He whispered seductively. Kagome giggled.

Bankotsu's head was spinning from the pleasure Kagome had given him. He fondled her young writhing body, his mouth hungry, working frantically over her small neck. He kneaded her tits, his mouth working down her soft creamy body.

She layed back down on her back, her pussy on fire, juices flowing, coating her cunt in milky cream.

Bankotsu's urgent mouth found the small plump mounds of Kagome's tits. He sucked hard, making her whimper with glee. He chewed on her nipples, working his tongue over the hard bullet tips. Kagome squirmed on her back, but he held her in place.

"Ooooh, Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu dined on her tits, his hands roaming down to her slim hips. He dipped one hand between her parted legs, cupping the raven mound of her overheated pussy. Juice flowed into his hand.

"Unnnn Bankotsu!" she gasped, humping her hips and grinding her cunt against his hand.

Bankotsu was drunk with passion. He chewed his way down his love's virgin body, and crawled between her long slender legs.

Bankotsu groaned and stared at her pussy. It had been years since he had broken a virgin and his cock throbbed, growing again, stiffening.

"Lick me, Bankotsu, please. Make me hotter." Kagome clawed her way down her slim body, and she parted the velvety folds of her cunt, exposing her fuckhole. "I wanna cum, Bankotsu. God, I'm so hot." She had finally gotten used to this kind of talk.

Bankotsu smirked with absolute smugness. She WAS submitting to him. She was begging him to lick her, and this time he didn't have to force it out of her.

Bankotsu wanted to fuck her this instant. His cock was hard enough, but he wasn't going to lose the chance of sucking out a virgin pussy. He brought his mouth to her cunt, moaning as his lips clamped to her wet seeping pussy. His cock, pressed against the hard ground, throbbed, anxious to fill Kagome's virgin cunt.

"Ooooh, Bankotsu!" She humped, twisting her hips, her cunt grinding against his face. "Please! Please!" She was out of her skull in lust.

He sucked, using his tongue. She tasted sweet, innocent, and it drove him crazy. He slipped his hands under her jiggling ass, cupped her cheeks and squeezed. Warm cream flowed over his face.

Kagome was like a firecracker ready to go off. She whimpered, her hips rolling, her hands skimming over her flesh. It was like a dream.

With Bankotsu licking her pussy, and her mind spinning with thoughts of what was to come, Kagome's pussy exploded. "I'm cumming, Bankotsu. Ooooh, I'm cumming!"

Kagome humped up, rolling her hips. Her large creamy tits jiggled. "Ooooh, Bankotsu. I'm cumming! Please! Lick me! Don't stop! Oh, please Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu lapped his tongue up through her cunt. Hot virgin pussy-cum flowed over his face. Hearing Kagome squeal with pleasure drove him wild. She was delicious and he sucked deeper, drawing her cuntlips into his mouth.

Orgasms swept through Kagome's writhing body. Her cunt muscles pulsed against an empty channel. She shoved down and ground her cunt into Bankotsu's mouth. "You're making me come Bankotsu! Ooooh, God!"

Bankotsu held onto her ass and feasted on her virgin pussy. Twisted and bent, his cock ached. He gobbled on her pussy, found her clit and captured it between his teeth.

She arched her back, slamming her clit into his mouth.

Spit drooled from her open mouth. Cum gushed from her cunt, drenched Bankotsu's face and soaked the cheeks of her ass.

He chewed, sucked and used his tongue. He nipped her clit with his teeth, making Kagome screech with joy. His own hips were jerking, his cock jabbing into the ground.

Kagome finally stiffened and fell back to the ground, a quivering mass of flesh.

Bankotsu came up from between his woman's legs. He was crazed with a desire to ravage the girl's body. He pulled his powerful frame up over Kagome's slim figure and stared down at her flushed passion-filled face.

"You know I love you" He said, his voice hazed with lust and passion, he nipped at the side of her lip.

"I love you too, I love you so much Bankotsu!" She said, grinding herself into him.

"Good." He panted, his prick throbbing, ready to rip into Kagome's hot virgin pussy.

She was too hot to talk about this right now. "Stick it in me, Bankotsu," she panted, her voice barely a whisper. She humped up and rocked her hips as his cock pressed against her stomach. "I'm ready."

Bankotsu brought his lust under control. "It'll hurt, love." He brushed her hair out of her sweating face, cradling the side of it with his hand. He wanted to fuck her so bad right now, but he didn't want to cause her pain.

"I no." Her eyes filled with fear. "I can do it." She tried to sound confident.

"Just relax yourself as much as possible. It will hurt a lot. But I promise it will go away, okay?" Bankotsu asked, feeling a little bad for what he was about to do.

She nodded, and waited for him to continue, closing her eyes.

Bankotsu eased the bloated head of his cock between the puffy folds of her pussy. Hot buttery pussy-cream flowed over his cockhead, making him groan. He pushed, the head of his prick pressing against the skin of her hymen.

Bankotsu stared at her contorted face. Apparently she was already hurting. If he made it quick though , the pain would go away quicker.

Bankotsu jabbed forward, the head of his prick ripping through her hymen as if it were tissue paper. "Kagome," he roared, plunging through her virgin fuckhole until his cock was buried to the hilt. "Oh Kagome!"

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome screamed. "Bankotsu" She bucked up, twisting, her teenage body impaled on Bankotsu's stiff cock. "It hurts so bad!"

Hissing through his teeth, he kept his prick buried. The muscles of her cunt were tightly wrapped around his cockshaft, pulsing, milking his prick instinctively. "Relax," he whispered. "Relax."

Kagome bucked like a wildcat under Bankotsu's cunt-splitting prick. She twisted her hips, squirmed, but couldn't get free. Bankotsu was too strong and his cock was too deep. "Take it out!" she cried in a moment of terror, tears filling her eyes. "Please!"

Bankotsu ignored her pleas, knowing the pain would go away. He moved his hips slowly, allowing her pussy to adjust to having it stuffed with his prick. "Easy, Kagome," he soothed, keeping his raging passion in check. "The pain will go away."

Kagome thrashed beneath him, whimpering, the pain unbearable. She bucked up, jerking her hips. She clawed his arms, her chocolate eyes squeezed tightly. "Bankotsu! It hurts!"

"Kagome! You've got to calm down! Stop struggling and relax!" He ordered sternly. She was hurting herself more with all the squirming, and he was trying to make this as little painful as possible.

Kagome stopped moving, and Bankotsu held her in place, his hands on her hips. After a few minutes, in which I might add that Bankotsu spent in absolute misery and some super hard self-control, Kagome had calmed down, and her cunt was stretching to fit him less painfully. The burning, ripping sensation she had just felt was now being replaced by a more pleasurable, filling feeling.

Sensing her calm down, he sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" He asked, unmoving.

Kagome nodded. "I… I think you can keep going." She said shyly. "Please, just be… gentle…" She pleaded.

He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. "Kagome… don't be afraid. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do." He cooed comfortingly.

She nodded, signaling that she was ready. "I trust you." She whispered.

He responded by giving her a light kiss on the lips.

Bankotsu moved back up to a sitting position, positioning himself over her comfortably. He put both his hands on her hips so they were turned outward, pressing hard, but not painfully.

Kagome twisted her hips as Bankotsu stuffed her cunt. This time when he stabbed into her cunt, the pain totally disappeared and a hot sizzling warmth took its place. Pain gone, her passion quickly returned, turning her back into a hot, crazed sex kitten. "Bankotsu!" She gasped.

"Yes, Kagome!" He grinned. "I told you!" Bankotsu eased back, leaving only the head of his bloated cock buried inside her tight pussy, then pushed back into her.

"Yes, Bankotsu," she panted. Kagome lifted her hips, her stretched cunt gliding wetly over his buried prick. "Unnnn. Ooooh, it feels so good!" She cried.

Bankotsu's balls swelled. He leered down, watched as his lust-crazed teenaged lover squealed and squirmed in passion below him.

The syrupy juice in her pussy bathed his fat cockshaft. Her muscles pulsed rapidly against his prick. She twisted her hips and ground her clit against his hard groin. "Ooooh, god Bankotsu, you're making me crazy!"

"Not yet, Kagome," he assured her. "It gets even better." To give her an example, he drove his hips forward, pounding her wriggling body back into the ground. Bankotsu eased back, lunged again, then twisted his hips, his cockhead gouging the tight wet walls of her sizzling cunt.

"Ahhhhh! Yessss!" She bucked up and met his thrusting stabs, her clit mashed by his groin. "Ahhhhh! Don't stop! Keep fucking me, Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu fucked her hard, smashing her lithe body between his hard driving fame and the ground. With his cock buried, he jerked his hips, twisting his long fat prick inside her fuckhole. His teeth clenched, his jaw tight, and his cock throbbed inside her tight steamy pussy. "Kagome." He rasped. "Sweet, innocent Kagome."

With her pussy filled with Bankotsu oversized prick, Kagome went wild. She thrashed beneath him, her tits jiggling.

Kagome grabbed her breasts as he pounded into her, preventing them from bouncing the way he was enjoying. Bankotsu grabbed her wrists fiercely, with only one of his hands, and pinned them above her head. He liked it when they were bouncing. She struggled a bit, but immediately stopped when he says a stern 'no', causing her to obediently go limp in his arms. She wails out in pure bliss and pleasure as he mercilessly pumps into her.

Kagome had hoped he wouldn't be rough before, but she was thoroughly enjoying it right now.

"I'm in heaven, Bankotsu! Make me cum again! Please!"

Kagome trembled. Hot spasms rippled through her pussy each time Bankotsu plunged his cock into her sopping-wet hole. She quivered, using her cunt muscles every time he eased back and dragged his cock from her cunt hole. "Faster, Bankotsu! Please! I'm going crazy!"

Bankotsu was going crazy, too. Fucking Kagome's tight wet pussy had his balls rumbling and his cockshaft thickening with blood. He growled, shortening his strokes and adding more power behind the quickening thrusts.

"Ooooh, my God! Yes! Yes!" She felt his fat throbbing cock inside her cunt. Her hips bucked and she thrust her cunt forward. "You're so big, Bankotsu!"

With the next plunge, Bankotsu smacked his groin against her trembling body. The head of his cock stabbed deep. He grunted loudly.

She wailed in pleasure, her cunt gliding wetly along his cum- swelled hard-on. Her hips came ramming up, her pussy gobbling on his buried cockshaft. Her ass crashed back to the bed as Bankotsu pounded her into the rough ground. She moaned, matching his quick stabbing thrusts with her own jerky moves.

"Bankotsu! I'm so close!" She lunged up, twisting her hips. He was close too.

Bankotsu rammed back, his cock slicing through her mushy fuckhole. He felt her gripping cunt muscles squeeze his stabbing cockshaft.

"Ooooh, Bankotsu!" Her words made his head spin. She banged her cunt onto his cock and ground her clit against his hard groin. "I feel so full!" Her slim sizzling body wiggled frantically on the bed as whimpering sobs escaped her mouth.

The last hard driving fuck-thrust triggered her orgasm. She began to shake. Her legs came around his back and locked, her heels digging into his hips.

Orgasms ripped through her pussy. Her cunt flooded with her pussy-cum, bathing Bankotsu's stabbing prick. Her pussy pulsed rapidly, eager for the load of cum buried in his swinging balls.

Bankotsu saw her face twist into an expression of lust. He knew she was releasing, felt the orgasms in her pussy attack his cock. It blew his mind. He fucked her harder, making her scream.

With his next stabbing thrust, Bankotsu's balls erupted. Hot thick cum shot up through his pounding prick, spewing from his dick. Thick globs of cum whitewashed Kagome's tight cunt.

Kagome arched her back. The hot squirting cum from Bankotsu's prick sent her screaming into another series of fantastic orgasms. She lunged up, rocking her hips, craving more of his spewing cock.

Hot sticky cum poured from her pussy each time he rammed his thick cock into her wiggling body. She felt his cum fill her body and it drove her mad. "Harder, Bankotsu! Faster!"

Her ass hammered the ground. Her tits shook, the nipples sore and swollen.

She bucked up, twisting her clit against his groin as he pumped greedily into her tight cunt.

Bankotsu pounded her violently. His hips jabbed forward at blinding speed, driving his cock to the root each time. "Kagome!" he roared, his muscles straining, his arms weakening.

Kagome's cum greased Bankotsu's drilling cockshaft. It mixed with his cum inside her fuckhole, gushed out down her cunt crack and formed a puddle on the ground. A gurgling moan escaped her mouth. It was as if his cock had stabbed into her throat again. "Your . cock … ooooh, Bankotsu! I ." She was delirious.

Bankotsu stared from glazed eyes at the little girl's beautiful face beneath him. In the throes of passion, her face had lost its innocence. His gut knotted as his cum-stained balls slapped against her quivering body with each stab into her squishy cunt.

Kagome was in bliss. Her hips moved at the same frantic pace Bankotsu had set. Her ass came off the bed, her hips bucked, and she moaned when he drove her squirming twisting body back onto the ground. "Ooooh, Bankotsu!" She stiffened, struggling beneath him. "Ahhhh!"

Bankotsu fucked hard, his balls about drained. His arms crumbled and he crushed her beneath him, his hips still stabbing, slicing his cock in and out of her climaxing pussy.

She started struggling beneath him more. He was unconsciously crushing her small body beneath his. She lunged up, moaning, her tits crushed against his chest. "Owww! Bankotsu!" She yelled, trying to get his hazed mind to work.

He moved his body up a bit, so he wasn't hurting her. Then he ground her back onto the hard ground, his hands skimming under her body, clutching the cheeks of her jiggling ass. Panting, his groans lost in her throat, he fucked her maniacally until she lay limp and weak beneath him. Her hands wrapped around his back, clutching him for dear life.

Bankotsu rolled off Kagome's body and panted as he caught his breath, his prick sticky and calm. He pulled Kagome with him so that she was half-laying on top of him.

She grabbed onto him tightly, soon falling into unconsciousness.

Bankotsu, of course, didn't fall asleep. He knew better than to fall asleep vulnerably, with his naked woman on top of him. The thought suddenly hit his mind. Anyone who walked past here would see her. _**His**_ woman.

He growled. If anyone saw her he would gauge their eyes out.

Slowly and carefully, he let her slip out of his arms. He grabbed her clothes and gently dressed her with what he could figure out. He managed to get her panties on, but her bra was already ruined and he didn't even bother with it.

Tossing the weird thing in the bushes, he slipped his Banryu back over his shoulders and carried her back to the castle to clean up.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_WOW! That was the longest chapter I have ever written! I decided that instead of waiting and writing a part 3 lemon I would just get it all in there. This took me FOREVER! Or, what felt like forever. I sat in front of the computer for 3 and a half hours straight just typing! I really hope you guys like it!_

_Review Please!_


	24. Chapter 24

_kA/N: Yo! Okay so thanks so much for all the lemon comments! Glad you guys liked them! Okay, now I know I haven't included Koga, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kikyo, or Naraku in the last few chapters. Truthfully, I don't feel like writing about Kikyo and Naraku anymore, so maybe I can just edit them out of the first chapters? Tell me if that would be okay. The reason Inuyasha and the others haven't been in the last, like, 4 chapters is because the lemon took up 2 chapters, but it all took place over, like, 2 hours. So I just make time go by really slow. Sorry. Anyway, sorry if this is a spoiler, but Inuyasha and the others will meet up with the Band of Seven in the next chapter probably. And I am SOOO sorry it took me this long to update! REALLY sorry! I know I never take this long. Thank you and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- __**Language**_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu carried Kagome back to the castle, graceful as always. He was careful not to wake her; she definitely needed some rest after what had just happened.

Bankotsu couldn't help but think about how incredibly great the sex with Kagome was. He hadn't been expecting anything special, but he got more than he bargained for. He could definitely say she was the best woman he had ever layed with.

He pondered that for a second. Bankotsu couldn't bring himself to classify Kagome under the term 'woman'. She was just too innocent. He would probably use the word 'girl'. It was almost as if she had the body of a woman, but the face of a girl. But whatever she looked like, he knew one thing; he would always love her.

She wasn't necessarily experienced, but she was sure good at what she did. Well technically, he had done most of the fucking, but she could sure give a man some serious pleasure.

Tingles ran down his spine and throughout his body. He had better stop thinking about this or he was going to get another boner, and he was pretty sure Kagome wouldn't be up for another fuck right now. She might have been in bliss while it was going on, but he was almost positive she would wake up sore. He couldn't be sure how much pain she would be in, but he wanted her to be comfortable when she woke up and it hit her.

Bankotsu was going to take her to the castle, bathe her, and lay her in the bed. He would stay by her until she woke up. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he had left her.

Another issue that was going to pop up was his brothers. They would wonder what happened. 'Did you find any shards?' They would ask him. He would tell them no, and who knows what would happen after that. He was going to try to sneak her in through the back, the same way he had left, but that would be a little hard with all his extra weight, and those super-squeaky floors. Plus, his brothers and he were trained to listen intently to everything. They would surely hear him.

'_Well, whatever happens, I swear… if they lay one hand on her, I'll…' _

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu walked in the back door, as silently as possible, but of course… someone just had to notice him.

Mukotsu gulped, looking at the unconscious Kagome in his Brother's arms. She just looked so… vulnerable.

A stern glare was plastered on his face. But this time he wasn't looking at Bankotsu, he was looking at Kagome. It really made his blood boil that Bankotsu could have her, but he couldn't.

"Oi, Mukotsu, you got something to say?" Bankotsu asked harshly.

Mukotsu was brought out of his trance only to meet the slightly angry cerulean eyes of his brother.

Mukotsu cleared his throat. "Did you find any shards?"

Bankotsu looked away. "No, there weren't any in range."

Before Mukotsu could answer, Renkotsu popped out from behind the corner of the hallway.

"Then, what, might I ask, were you and the wench doing during the last few hours?" Renkotsu pressed.

Bankotsu tore his eyes from the wall to look at his disloyal brethren. An angry glare ripped through his flawless features.

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

"What's wrong Big Brother? Afraid to admit you were fucking your bitch?"

Bankotsu's grip tightened around Kagome, his eyes closed, and his lips pursed. Just as he was unconsciously about to squeeze the life out of her, an involuntary whimper escaped her throat.

He loosened back up and opened his eyes to the smirking Renkotsu.

"If she wasn't in my arms right now, I'd rip your throat out. I won't allow you to talk about her like that. And don't disrespect me, I'm the leader Renkotsu. Know you're place." Bankotsu said calmly, regaining his posture. He knew that one would hit Renkotsu hard.

"Oh, but I do know my place Big Brother. But do you? Is your place here, with your brothers whom you've lived with since as long as you can remember, or with the enemy's bitch whom you've not known even one moon cycle?"

Bankotsu didn't answer, but scowled.

"Oh, and big brother, I've been wanting to ask you… how is it? I mean, does she fuck you good? I wouldn't expect her to know how to know how to suck a cock, considering she's what, 13 years? I bet she's real tight too…" Renkotsu babbled on.

Bankotsu thought that if he didn't put Kagome down right now, he was going to kill her, just out of all the anger Renkotsu was causing him, he thought he was about to explode in rage.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH RENKOTSU! YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD ABOUT ME OR HER AND I'LL PERSONALLY SHOVE BANRYU UP YOUR ASS! And you should really be thankful to her; she's the only one keeping me from killing you right now!" He yelled in extreme anger.

Renkotsu took a step back in fright. Bankotsu only got like this when he was really frustrated. Mukotsu did the same.

"Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and rip you're face off!" He yelled again, literally tired of looking at that ugly face of his.

Renkotsu mustered up as much pride as he could, gave an evil glare Bankotsu's way, and then stormed down the hallway, his cape flailing behind him from his speed.

Mukotsu was about to leave before the situation got even worse, but Bankotsu stopped him.

"Oh, and Mukotsu?"

"Yes Big Brother?"

"Keep your eyes off what's mine."

Mukotsu froze, a little shocked he had been caught staring at her.

"Do you understand me?" Bankotsu asked, the harshness never leaving his voice.

"Y-yes Big Brother." He answered obediently.

Bankotsu nodded and let him leave.

Once Mukotsu was done, Bankotsu began literally panting from the argument. He was sure that was the biggest amount of self-control he'd had to have in all his life.

Bankotsu looked down at the sleeping Kagome. But now, instead of her peaceful, angelic face, there was a troubled, fearful expression.

Bankotsu knew it was him. He'd scared her, even while unconscious, when he was fighting with Renkotsu. Oh, how Renkotsu got on his nerves sometimes.

He cradled her in his arms, bringing her face close to his, and shooshing her troubled whimpers. He slowly slid down with his back against the wall, putting his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

He stayed with her like that for a while, just watching her sleep.

When he knew she would be waking up soon, he slowly stood from his position on the ground, taking her up with him. Her troubled facial expressions had vanished once he'd began to comfort her. Now it was just her peaceful, angelic look.

Bankotsu was glad none of his other brothers had come over to him in the last 30 minutes, not even Jakotsu. Renkotsu and Mukotsu must've spread the word he was in a bad mood. No one bothered him when he was in a bad mood. It was practically a death wish.

Of course, his bad mood had faded quicker than usual. Just being in Kagome's presence made him relax. He was no demon, but she still had a certain scent to her. He couldn't really compare her to anything. A flower, maybe, he'd heard those smelled good. Of course he had never taken the time to pick one up and actually sniff it. That was more Jakotsu's personality.

Bankotsu walked into the hot spring in his room. He would've locked the door, but everyone knew better than to disturb him, especially right now.

He slowly unclothed her, being careful not to scratch or bruise her delicate figure. He actually did have to take these precautions. He wasn't used to being gentle with any human being, whether he was hugging them or killing them. His brothers were acceptingly used to his rough nature, and it didn't affect them. Kagome was his first exception, of course. He would never hurt her purposely.

His tried not to let his eyes get the best of him, but with a beauty like her in front of him it was hard. He undressed as well, but just removed his shirt. Bankotsu didn't want her to wake up with him totally naked and think he was trying to molest her in her sleep or something like that. His pants needed to be washed anyway.

He'd promised himself to take a cold bath, but Kagome would probably find that highly uncomfortable. Besides, he was doing a pretty good job of controlling himself, for once.

Bankotsu slowly walked into the boiling spring, waiting for any type of reaction from Kagome. At first she just lay limp in his arms, but once the hot water surrounded her, she cracked her lids open.

"B- Bankotsu?" She asked tiredly, her eyes barely open.

"I'm here Kagome." He answered.

"Hmmm." She said contently, snuggling into his chest.

Bankotsu's arms engulfed her petite form, wrapping all the way around her.

"How do you feel?" Bankotsu asked, slightly worried.

But she was already back asleep.

He laughed a bit, pushing back her raven bangs back so he could see her beautiful face.

"Kagome." He breathed.

Bankotsu moved his lips to the soft, pale skin of her forehead, giving her a gentle kiss there.

She let out a comfortable sigh, feeling his touch in her dreams.

Bankotsu took the herbs that had been mixed together as use for soap and squirted some in his hand.

Slowly, he lathered her beautiful black hair, messaging her head as he did.

When he was done, he slowly dunked her head back until it reached her hair line, washing out what was left of the soapy substance.

She remained asleep the entire time, occasionally letting out content sighs or even quiet little moans. Bankotsu enjoyed these, as he enjoyed all the noises she made. Well, all besides that horrible screeching she did when she was upset, or her quiet sobs when she was sad. He could remember those.

He took more of the herbs and slowly began bathing her body. He wasn't going to go into any personal space besides her breasts. The other places she could probably take care of herself.

It wasn't that he thought it was gross or something, he just knew that if he continued and actually did end up bathing her womanhood, his unfaithful dick would harden, and that would definitely wake Kagome up. He would have to remember to take more baths with her when she was back to normal. He would definitely enjoy bathing more.

When he was done, he stepped out of the hot spring, both their skin slightly reddened by the burning water.

He wrapped her up in the biggest towel they had; or what was like a towel in the feudal era, and carried her to his bed.

Bankotsu set her down gently, always being careful of her diminutive body.

He was relieved that she hadn't woken up yet. That would give her more time to rest and heal, so that if she was sore, it wouldn't be as bad.

He kissed her forehead again, and went into the bathroom to dry him and his pants off.

The one and only thing that had succeeded in scaring him in his entire life ran through his head. Naraku.

Now it wasn't Naraku himself, but what he had done to Bankotsu. When Naraku had offered him eternal life on earth, he hadn't thought of it as a curse, but now that he got to take a good look at it, it was seeming more and more like that.

There were two things that could happen to him and his brothers.

The first was that they could be betrayed by this Naraku, like he had heard of so many others being. Or they could efface Naraku and actually live the everlasting life Naraku had promised them.

Bankotsu was personally leaning towards the second option, but that might not work. Once again, for the first time in his life he had doubts that he could defeat Naraku. He seemed exceptionally powerful, and it seemed even the mutt had not yet succeeded.

Did Naraku really keep running from Inuyasha, or was he just playing with him? Surely his brothers could defeat him, if they all worked together? What would happen with the mutt once he found out about him and Kagome? Did Naraku know about their relationship yet? He hadn't seen any Saimyoushou in a long time. Nor had he seen that little Ninja boy, Kohaku. What was Naraku plotting?

Bankotsu was pulled out of his thoughts by a low moan from the other room. He didn't have time to even through on his shirt before he was out the door to check on his beloved Kagome.

Kagome's eyes were closed tightly as the second moan escaped her mouth.

"Hmmmm."

She wasn't in absolute agony, but she was sore.

"Bankotsu…" She called out with her eyes still closed.

Bankotsu hopped on the bed and embraced her in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

She moaned again. "Yeah, just… a little sore." Kagome blushed.

He smirked at her blush and kissed her on the lips. Kagome curled up in his arms and clung to him.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, worried as always.

"No, just some rest. I'm sure I'll be fine in a day or two." She answered.

"Okay. Don't worry, take as much time as you need love." Bankotsu said.

She nodded and curled deeper into him.

"Did you, uhh…. Give me a bath?" Kagome asked timidly, looking up to him with her big, round eyes.

"Yup, I figured you'd want to be clean when you woke up. Why?" He asked gently.

Kagome turned her head away. She didn't want him to see her blushing so badly.

"Well, I was uhh, just wondering." She stuttered.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed. I think you're beautiful." Bankotsu encouraged.

She didn't answer.

Bankotsu sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go see what the guys are up to. Dinner should be ready soon." He said, beginning to get off the bed.

A small hand wrapped around his wrist stopped him. Although he could've easily broken the hold, he didn't.

Bankotsu turned around, and his face met once again met those big brown eyes of hers. The worst part was, she looked scared, like she was about to cry. Before he could say anything, she spoke up.

"No! Don't leave me Bankotsu!" She cried out, as if he were about to leave her and never come back.

Seeing her troubled expression and hearing the absolute panic in her tiny and shaking voice, he sat back on the bed, once again embracing her in his warmth.

"What's wrong with you love? Why do you look so sad? I promise I'll come back Kagome." He said in his most comforting voice, running his hands through her moist hair.

"No." She cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks now, wetting his muscled chest.

Feeling the moisture, he removed his hold around her and moved his hands to her shoulders. He pulled back, removing what she thought to be her own irremovable hold around him.

"What are you crying for? Stop this." He said as his worried look turned harsh. He wiped the tears pouring from her chocolate eyes. His look was stern but his voice and touch was extremely soft and gentle.

When more tears began falling from her eyes, his face turned worried and he pulled her back into his arms, hugging her so tightly to his chest he thought she might not be able to breathe.

"Kagome, what's wrong!? Is it the pain?!" His voice shook.

She shook her head into his chest, signaling a no.

"Then what is it?!" He asked, his voice still coated with worry. All he wanted to do was make her stop crying. Make her feel better. He hated it when she cried.

When she didn't answer, he stopped pushing it on her, and just sat there, holding her in his arms until she stopped crying.

When she finally quieted down a little, she loosened up in his arms and looked up to him with the puffy, red eyes that hurt him so much.

"I thought… I thought you were gonna leave me." She choked out. "I thought you just used me." She started crying again and buried herself into his chest. He just looked at her with wide eyes. "But I love you! I don't want you to ever let go of me! I want to be in your arms all the time! I'm scared here, with these… these murderers. I mean… your brothers. They could just come and kill me with one punch!" She cried into his chest.

He pulled her out of his chest to face him in a tight grip, his face wide with anger.

"Kagome, I will never, _**ever**_, let anyone hurt you." When she didn't respond, he kept on going. "Don't you get it you stupid girl!? I would die before I let anyone even touch you!" What he was really feeling was embarrassment, but he showed it in anger.

When he noticed his temper unintentionally flaring, he loosened his death grip on her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eye, his expression softening.

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome sniffed. "I no." She looked back at him. "I was just scared."

"Don't be. You shouldn't ever have a reason to be scared when I'm around."

She cuddled up into him, once again unanswering, and fell asleep.

Bankotsu sighed and rubbed her hair and back absentmindedly. Being in love was harder than he thought.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay! I am SO sorry once again for the wait. I was so piled up with homework it isn't even funny. Ughh. Anyway, I want to thank you all for your reviews, there very much appreciated. I actually have a few shout outs for you guys._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_**Yuti-Chan**__**: Exceptionally awesome person. Been there since Chap. 1. Hey, I've always been wondering, are you a boy or a girl?**_

_**Kittyb78**__**: Wonderful writer and advice-giver. No one can ever forget your awesome story AMLS. Also been there since Chap.1. Thanks for the tips, I'm working on revising Revenge right now.**_

_**Bankotsu'sYummyLittleWife**__**: I have no idea why, but I really like you. You're story's good too. Or maybe I like you because you called me your idol. Lol, no I'm just kidding, you're awesome too girl! I would love to PM you, do you know how to check them?**_

_**Missquirkybookworm:**__** Also a great reviewer. Love that you're never afraid to express you're opinion.**_

_**Breb Abvantage:**__** Love you're encouraging reviews! You're awesome too. Lol, ev3ryone's awesome! Also wondering, are you a boy or a girl?**_

_**Kakashixangela:**__** Thanks for reading my story! I hope you get to the next chapters soon. I think that as the story progresses it gets better. ;)**_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_P.S. Once again, just because you're not mentioned here doesn't mean I don't love you! I read all my reviews and appreciate them all! Thanks for Reading! _


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Okay, so I think I did okay this time. A few weeks isn't so bad, right? Okay, yes it is… -cries- leave me alone! Lol Okay, okay, that's enough. Now, I said in the last chapter's A/N that I was going to have The Shichinitai and Inutachi meet up in this one, but I'm sorry. I decided to change it up a bit. Now don't bet on it, because another idea will probably come my way, but they should meet up in the chapter after this. I already have their meeting planned out in my head it's just the fact of putting in things that have to be put in before it happens and typing it. Okay, enough talking. Happy Reading!_

_Summary- Kagome is kidnapped by the band of seven because of her power to sense the jewel shards. With Koga and Inuyasha searching for her, can she really fall in love?_

_Warnings- __**Language**_

_**P.S. This chapter is not for people who believe in the forgiving, kind Bankotsu. To me, this chapter shows what he really is. What everyone's afraid to admit.**_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu was wrapped up in his own thoughts as he held Kagome through her emotional breakdown. He was wondering if she was just being emotional, like he knew all women got like, or if she had really thought he was going to leave her. If she did think that, well, she was utterly absurd*.

That was the first thing to breeze through his mind, but definitely not the last. Something he had not yet considered came next.

How exactly had she accepted him? He knew what he was. A cold-hearted, merciless, malicious, mercenary. He was proud of it too. Of course though, he knew Kagome wasn't.

He himself wondered how exactly he had come to accept her. He usually hated people like her. Forgiving, merciful, kind-hearted people. That's what she was. But some force, stronger than love even, had attracted his soul to hers. At first he had despised that force, hated it more than anything in his life. But the amount of relief and completion he felt once Kagome was his was indescribable. At that point in time, he was unconsciously grateful for the nameless force. He thanked whatever god, lord, form of nature, or whatever, that had put Kagome in his hands. Bankotsu was never a religious person.

Kagome was so beautiful. By far the most gorgeous form of life he had ever seen.

He didn't deserve her.

Was she such a forgiving person that she could forgive his form of pleasure? He had guessed so once she had said she loved him. He didn't see one bit of reluctance about her declaration.

But she didn't know.

She didn't know what he was. Not really.

He was an animal. A predator, seeking his prey. Not just any predator, a cruel, malicious one. He loved putting people through agony. It was literally fun to him. He enjoyed it.

She just happened to be his love. If she wasn't, she would be locked up in that room right now, probably being raped by Mukotsu. He would've beaten her if she annoyed him the slightest bit. But once again, that omnipresent force of something had stopped him from doing those things, or letting them happen. There was a spark of a connection from the beginning. One that he didn't notice until they're third night together. But it was still there. That was what had stopped those things from happening.

He had never known why he'd stopped Mukotsu from taking her. He had never known why he hadn't slapped her when she'd tried to escape. But he did know the outright rage he felt when he found his lecherous brother with Kagome. Bankotsu never harmed his brothers. He loved them as if they really were related. But that night had set him off. He would probably never forgive Mukotsu for that night, especially considering Kagome and his relationship. He would never forgive anyone who touched her in that way.

Bankotsu knew he lost his temper. It was that simple. He knew he had self-control issues. He knew _anyone_ who flared his anger enough would feel his wrath.

He remembered a time when he had gotten so mad he had punched Jakotsu in the face, giving him a black eye for a week. It had been over something stupid, something he couldn't even remember. But he did remember how Jakotsu had just looked at him. Stared at him with shock and hurt. Bankotsu _**never**_ hurt Jakotsu. They had a special relationship, something that could never be broken. True brothers were what they would call themselves. And not only brothers, but best friends. Jakotsu hadn't spoken to Bankotsu the rest of that day, and it had killed him inside.

Bankotsu sighed aloud and pushed the memory aside. He didn't want to remember it.

Just then he looked over something.

He loved Kagome. He wanted her to be safe, happy, loved, and taken care of. He never felt this for another human being besides Jakotsu. Sure his other brothers were a part of him; and it was a strong friendship, but not nearly as strong as what he felt for Kagome. But most of everything, he wanted Kagome to be _**alive**_.

Then it dawned on him.

If he ever lost control with her, even once, she could die. If she ever irritated him too far, he could lose her. It would never be on purpose, of course. He would think that maybe she deserved it. With one swing of his hand he could kill her. Then he could look upon his actions. He would see the fear molded into her lifeless eyes, his hands closed around her pale body. He wouldn't live if that happened. And he wouldn't let it happen.

Kagome stirred, unknowingly feeling the waves of tension roll off Bankotsu.

"What is it Bankotsu?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

His eyes were closed, like he… well, like he had just seen Kagome murdered before his eyes.

"Bankotsu?"

"Where did you come from?" Bankotsu asked harshly, his eyes never opening.

"What?" She asked. What the hell did he mean?

"It doesn't matter. You can tell me on the way." He said, getting up. Kagome's hand locked what she thought to be an unbreakable hold on his wrist, wanting to know what was going on. He easily ripped his wrist from her clutch, taking quick strides to the bathroom.

Kagome sat up on the bed with sad and confused eyes, holding the towel to her chest. Before she had the chance to ask, Bankotsu strode back into the room, throwing the kimono and panties she was previously wearing on the bed in front of her.

"What the heck's going on Bankotsu?!" Kagome half-yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"Put it on." He ordered. She was going to make this hard.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" She said, her eyes turning sad.

Bankotsu sighed, closing his eyes again. He opened them and looked at the beautiful face he was going to leave behind.

"You're going to tell me where you used to live before you ever met Inuyasha. I'm going to take you there and leave you were you'll be safe." He said sternly, leaving no place for objection.

But of course, Kagome found place. "What?! Y-you're coming back, right? Is there something going on?" She asked, scared out of her mind.

"No. Nothing's going on. Now get dressed." Bankotsu ordered.

"No!" She yelled, throwing the clothes at him. What the hell was he thinking?

"I. said. Put. It. On." Bankotsu said through clenched teeth.

Tears gushed over Kagome's burning cheeks. She was going to make hell for him.

"W-What are you talking about?! You don't want to… to be with me anymore? You don't love me?" She asked, fresh tears coming down like a heavy rain from her thickly-lashed eyes.

He walked over to her, pain evident in his usually amused eyes. He wiped her tears from her face, hating the way they stained her face. She should be happy. She shouldn't cry.

"You don't understand Kagome." He said, his voice and face gentler then she had ever seen it.

She hit his hand away. "What don't I understand?!" She yelled, absolutely terrified of what he would say next.

He turned his head away, the gentle expression and voice long gone. "You don't know what could happen. You don't know what could happen to you if you stayed with me." He said angrily, but calmly.

She didn't respond, just sobbed louder.

"Shut up! You should be glad I'm doing this! Don't you get it?!" He yelled at her. When she didn't do anything he decided to take this into his own hands. "Then I'll show you." He said with deadly venom in his voice.

Bankotsu walked to the edge of the bed. It had four poles. There were two on each side of the headboard and footboard, all of them thicker than both Kagome's wrists put together. It was the most expensive, ornately carved wood available. Since termites were common in the feudal era, it was also the most durable. That was why it was so expensive. Four to five people were said to be needed in the process of cutting the wood to fit into shapes, using a large saw. It was also very pretty.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Bankotsu said calmly, the anger leaving his voice. He ran his fingers over the swirls carved into the pole. Kagome just continued crying.

Then, he snapped it in half with the one hand that had been tracing its patterns. The wood made a deadly cracking noise, similar to that of an arm or leg being broken.

Kagome held onto the bed for support and closed her eyes as the bed shook from the pressure.

Bankotsu didn't even look at her. He threw the heavy wood at the large window, causing the costly glass to shatter into millions of pieces. The shards rained down all over the room and Kagome covered her head and leaned down forward, trying to protect herself from the sharp bullets.

When there was silence she looked up slowly. She only saw Bankotsu's heated glare for a second. He hadn't moved from the same spot when he threw the pole.

Before she could process anything else, she was being straddled by Bankotsu, his hips on hers. Her arms were reached out either side of her, being held down by Bankotsu's own hands. The towel had fallen down to her waist, revealing her breasts to him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Try to get up, just try!" He yelled at her furiously. But she didn't struggle; she just looked up to him, wide-eyed.

"Try to get me off you!" He yelled even louder, his bangs hanging over his eyes. His grip on her wrists tightened painfully. Sweat beaded his forehead.

Kagome did as he said and thrashed around, trying to free herself from his hold. Despite her efforts, she didn't move an inch, and soon gave up. Her hair stuck to her head from sweat. Soon, she lay still, looking up at him with those big, chocolate eyes. She was no longer crying.

"I can't." Her voice cracked, and she sounded a bit hoarse.

Bankotsu looked back at her, his glare never failing him. Then, he jumped off her, releasing her wrists and going to stand in front of the big window he had just shattered. He stood there stoically, his gaze never leaving the setting sun on the horizon.

He had meant to scare her. Maybe then she would get smart. Realize how much danger she was really in staying with him. But she didn't look scared.

She got out of the bed; the towel wrapped around her waist, and walked over to him. He didn't turn to look at her.

She hugged his chest, her head resting on it. One of the hands that were hanging at his side moved and draped around her waist gently. Then he turned face her, to look down at what was so entirely confusing him right now.

"I'm not scared of you." She whispered, looking up to him as well.

"You should be." He said in a normal voice. His gaze had turned normal, but not softened and gentle as she remembered it to be.

Bankotsu's other hand found it's way to her rosy cheek, and he rested it there.

"Don't you get it… love? One slip up and I could destroy you. One misplaced or uncontrolled movement and you could die. Don't you understand what you're getting yourself into?" He asked, half-hoping for a yes, and half-hoping for a no.

She laughed gently. "Don't _**you**_ get it, love?" She paused. "You'll never hurt me. I know that. I can feel it."

He grunted and turned around, removing all holds of affection on her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him from behind, and she felt him rest his big hands on her tiny ones. They didn't try to pull her away. She leaned her head on his back, closing her eyes.

Soon he turned around to face her, wrapping both his arms around her. Except he didn't look at her. He just stared at the sunset again, his expression still stern and harsh.

"Please, Bankotsu. Don't make me leave you." She said, her eyes turning sad again. She was looking up to his hard glare which was still looking at the sun.

He turned to her and kissed her forehead. "Then don't make me regret my decision." He said, but his expression remained the same. Kagome smiled as he gently urged her chin up with his maneuvering fingers and kissed her.

"I love you Kagome, and I'll do anything to protect you." He said harshly. Most men would have wanted a strong, independent woman. But Bankotsu had the instinct, whether he knew it or not, to protect. He needed something to protect. He wouldn't be complete without that something. Kagome was that something.

"I know you will." She said affectionately. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into his neck. He just stood there; keeping his arms locked around her, and gazed into that sunset. It seemed to trance him. His expression hadn't changed yet; but it didn't bother Kagome. She knew him, and that was the way he was.

A hard knock on the door made both their heads turn, and Bankotsu's grip instinctually tightened on Kagome.

"Umm, is everything okay in there? I don't want to interrupt… uhh…. Anything, but I think you should know this Bankotsu."

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Cliffy! I know I shouldn't be giving you guys cliffies with my screwed up update schedule, but well, whatever. Thanks for reading and please review! *Special thanks to Bankotsu's Yummy Little Wife for beta'ing!!* Now I know for sure how I am going to put Naraku and Kikyo back in it, once again thanks to Bankotsu's Yummy Little Wife. Thank you BYLW for everything! And thanks to Kittyb78 for just all the advice! Love you all!_

_P.S. Revenge WILL be updated before the next chapter of This Girl is published. So, now you know I haven't forgotten about it. Btw, its taking a tiny turn._


End file.
